<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Redeeming Lost Time by Camk475</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467270">Redeeming Lost Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camk475/pseuds/Camk475'>Camk475</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Characters Reading Harry Potter Books, Time Travel, Watching</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:41:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>50,553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camk475/pseuds/Camk475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After an Order of the Phoenix meeting, a person from the future shows up. Wanting to show them memories of the future. Inspired by reading the book trope. No text citation in its entirety.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>190</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tucked away in northwestern London, the group known as the Order of the Phoenix was located in number twelve, Grimmauld Place. Both unplottable and hidden behind a Fidelius Charm, the house is invisible to all but the members currently inside. It was suiting that the place is called Grimmauld. For it was very old and grim in appearance. It was a quiet evening, even the portrait of Walburga Black was silent as her portrait was covered with curtains. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for all joining this meeting, we shall reconvene, same time next week.” Came from the voice for Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts as well as leader and founder of the Order. Many members got up to leave having to get up early for work the next day, while only eight members remained. This included Albus Dumbeldore, Mad-eye Moody, Severus Snape, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill Weasley, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Tonks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those leaving made their way through a long hallway lit with gas lamps and a large overhead chandelier. It is gloomy and cobwebby, with the wallpaper peeling off and the carpet worn thin despite Mrs. Weasely's attempts to clean it. Mrs. Weasley made her way up to the landing on the second floor and called up to the various children who were residing in the upstairs bedrooms. No doubt they were attempting to spy on the meeting again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Children, meetings done”, her voice rang out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of pitter-patter could be heard from above as the children made their way down. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the twins entered the room. They were currently standing around in the kitchen. Which contains a large fireplace at the far end. Iron pots and pans hang from the ceiling above, and a long wooden table sits in the centre of the room. The room when it was occupied by the Order of the Phoenix always has a gloomy tone to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you have somewhere to be Snivelus”, Sirius’s voice called out from his seat to the dark man standing in the corner whispering with Dumbledore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sirius” came the tired voice of his best friend, Remus Lupin, who was weary of having to go through this conversation again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anywhere is better than here, not like you would know since you can’t leave” came the retort from Snape. But before Sirius could reply and a heated conversation occurred between the pair of them again. A bright light flashed throughout the room blinding all of its occupants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Screams shot out throughout the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the light faded, everyone was on guard and had their wands on them in preparation of an attack. However, it quickly became apparent that it wasn’t a death eater attack. Everyone was in the exact same position and in the same health as they were before the flash. The only difference was that there was an extra person standing at the end of the table. Someone who wasn’t there before. Someone who shouldn’t be here. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2: Imposter or Time-Traveller?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The silence was apparent as everyone took in the appearance of the stranger. This man was tall and lanky, his black hair, slightly greasy in appearance reached just past his ears in the front. His eyes; just as black as his wardrobe. Wearing a buttoned-up long sleeve shirt and what appears to be a pair of simple black trousers matching his dragonhide boots. Instead of a scowl gracing his appearance he had a look of indifference and looked utterly bored at the spectacle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who the hell are you?” Mad-eye Moody shouted as he came to stand beside the man with his wand trained at his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think it is quite obvious as to who I am,” The man said with a smirk. “I mean you know harm”. He said this with his hands raised in a term of surrender and as proof that he wasn’t armed. As he spoke in a familiar drawl, several members took action, some guarding the children while others advanced towards him with their wands aimed. Prepared to attack if proven a threat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moody seemed to not have heard him and continued to interrogate him, “How did you get in here? There are protective wards around this place that would have not only kept you out, but this place is unplottable under the Fidelius charm of Al-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dumbledore, Yes I am aware that he is the secret keeper of 12 Grimmauld place.“  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How could you possibly know that? Sirius questioned, from his position in front of Harry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I was present when he revealed the secret to me, Black.” The man drawled seemingly bored with the slow pace of interrogation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You seem to be aware of who we are, however you have not yet revealed who you are.” Albus Dumbledore asked calmly. He was silently taking in the man’s appearance and behaviour before he spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I apologize, Albus, I must appear a little different than the me you are familiar with. I’m Severus Snape.” But that would be impossible for Severus Snape was standing in the corner of the room with his wand trained at the man. A sneer on his face</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Death eater imposter. Obviously, he is lying since we all know where Snape truly is.” Moody gruffed out. Clearly not believing a single word coming out of the man’s out. It seemed mute for anyone to point out the Severus Snape was indeed once a death eater and is technically still one despite being a spy. But that answer would probably antagonize Moody more than he already was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alastor”. Dumbledore spoke with authority halting any and all movement. “May I ask what you meant by your previous statement.” He asked as he directed his attention back to the new man in the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought that it would be obvious.” He drawled seeming to come to the conclusion that he would have to dumb down his answer for one of the greatest wizards of all time to understand. “I am from the future. About 10 years to be precise.” For a man claiming to be from the future, which is a statement that sounds utterly bonkers and having several wands pointed at him, he seemed relatively calm. But if anyone knew Severus Snape personally they would realize that his calmness stems from the fact that despite the situation. He was in control. Everything was exactly as it should be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Impossible time turners can’t transport an individual that far back in time.” Professor Snape said from his armed position, utterly annoyed that an imposter would attempt to impersonate him of all people. A foolish notion on his behalf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, they do now. Honestly, I am no threat to any of you. In fact, I’m here to help. So perhaps we can get some security questions out of the way, so that I can prove who I say I am. I am even willing to be subjected to Veritaserum if you have any. In private of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very well, Severus.” Dumbledore turned to the man beside him. He nodded in affirmative. Clearly possessing a vial of Veritaserum on his person. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Albus!” Mad-eye objected to the obvious threat at hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is alright Alaster, I will have Professor Snape here assist me in deducting the validity of this man’s statement.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The two men walked the man claiming to be Snape out of the kitchen in order to be questioned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This seems like order business; perhaps the children should go back upstairs,” Molly suggested already beginning to usher the children out of the door despite their pleas against it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think it would be best in this situation for all of us to stay together. And nonetheless they would have to be informed of any developments regardless.” Arthur voiced. To the relief of the children.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think he is who he says he is?” Called out Ginny. Everyone was concerned about the sudden turn of events. How could something so unexpected occur? It left an uneasy feeling amongst the kitchen. As they all ponder and wait for answers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know but that would explain how he got past the wards. Sirius’s father placed every charm imaginable on this house to protect it. And those wards would keep any uninvited guest out. And that's not including those Dumbledore placed himself. If Dumbledore hasn’t revealed the location of headquarters to anyone else, then it is plausible that he is who he says he is. And that’s what I’m worried about.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean Moony.” Asked an impatient Sirius.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s just if it is Severus then how did he of all people get the best of and sent back here. And if he can come back in time, then who’s to say he won’t be the only one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That left an eerie feeling to all who heard his statement. Such a proclamation, leaving so many unanswered questions. The reality of the situation was setting in. The risk becomes more real, every second as Dumbledore and Snape interrogate and question the man. It wasn’t until nearly an hour had passed before all three men reappeared. Two of them, no longer armed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is who he claims to be, he is Severus Snape,” Dumbledore said, his tone leaving out any question that he didn’t believe what he was saying. “Both I and Severus can confirm his identity. Now perhaps you can tell us how you came to be here, Severus.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Children”, Molly shouted to the non-order members in the household. “Everyone upstairs, this official order business.” A growing protest began among the children in question. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I may inject. They will need to be present for what I have to say.” The man now known as Severus Snape the real one commanded the floor as he spoke. “Now that it has been established that I am who I say I am, do you mind lowering your wands,” He indicated with a nod of his head to the direction of the older order members. Everyone lowered their wands, however, both Snape and Moody had their trained eyes on Severus as he spoke. Watching and observing his every movement. A scowl on both men’s faces. On Moody’s because he didn’t trust him and on Snape’s because he didn’t like the situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where did you come from before you ended up here.” Everyone seems to have gotten over the shock of a time-travelling man coming from the future. But in a world full of magic. Such oddities aren’t that odd. In fact, the existence of time travel is an accepted reality amongst the wizarding community. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Today is August 7th, however, the year I am from is 2005.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Besides the year changing, the day is still the same. If I might ask how did you get sent here. Were you attacked? Did Voldemort find out you are a spy?”  Lupin asked, concerned. Especially if it meant that the war was still in continuum even after a decade in the future. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing of the sort happened. I came here willingly.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please Review</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3: It’s All Part of the Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I had no Beta reader, so please be forgiving for any grammar errors. </p><p>Here’s a List of Past Characters that will be mentioned. <br/>Dumbledore, Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Mad eye, Snape, Molly, Arthur,  Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Kingsley, Bill, Fleur, Mr and Mrs. Granger.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You came here willingly,” came the shocked voice of Albus Dumbeldore. “What on earth possessed you to do such a thing. You surely are aware of the risks and the danger that you have caused now that we have all seen you.” For all of the outcomes Albus Dumbledore has planned he has never once considered that Severus Snape would come back into the past and throw all of his plans out the proverbial window.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I am fully aware of the risks. Since I am the one back here, It’s all a part of the plan,” Severus stated calmly as he examined every person in the room, taking count of who was present.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What plan?” several members shouted out and questioned. Wondering what in the world was happening. Every answer leading to yet another question. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Why don’t we all sit. Including the kids. They need to hear this, just as much as you do.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone took a seat at the long table, everyone scattered randomly, besides Dumbeldore and the time-traveller who were sitting at opposite heads of the table. There were also several empty spots between Severus and the rest of the group.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am here for one reason and one reason only, to change the past,” Severus stated this with the same calm, cold and aloofness quality he has always possessed when delivering mission statements to the rest of the order. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But we can’t change the past. Bad things happen to witches or wizards who mess with time.” Exclaimed Hermione Granger, an individual aware of the truthfulness of this statement more so than the others. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And usually that is so. But these are extending circumstances.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What kind of circumstances.” He was cut off from completing his sentence by the demanding presence of Alastor Moody. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me explain everything before any more of you interrupt me with your pointless questions,” He gave them all a pointed look. A look all of the students were familiar with that translated to shut up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Time is always in motion. Even when stopped, somewhere it still flows and exists. When you add a time-turner to the equation, time can be manipulated.” He took a breath trying to find the right words to put it. “Time is a loop. A never-ending circle, where what happens in the past has a distinct future based on the actions of the past. If we changed things that happened in the past. It will change the future. That is something everyone is aware of. However, when an individual travels back in time and proceeds to change the course of events that existed, when said individual eventually returns to the exact time to which they left the timeline, it wouldn’t be the same one they left. Our actions have consequences. And the only guarantee that the future will play out exactly the way it has, is for the past leading up to it to remain the same. Under normal circumstances I would not be able to return to my distinct timeline, after changing the past here. Normally if I changed the events I would have to live in the timeline. A timeline where there would constantly be two versions of me since the events that would send me back in time would not occur. But this instance is different,” Severus paused and gave the group a look over to make sure they were following what he was saying. Some like Dumbledore, and Hermione already knew this while others were beginning to catch on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My partner and I were able to change and modify a time-turner so that when used, it works differently. When someone goes back in time and they change things, they create an alternate timeline. Time branches off into two distinct directions that then run parallel with one another. For example, if you all agree to change things time will split on this day, creating two timelines. One where you create your own future. And the timeline from which I would then be from will continue to exist untouched. We have altered the time turner as a conduit to interact with this alternative plane and then physically I will be able to return to mine." He said this uninterrupted. However, his statement was in a way very simplified and non-detailed. No details were given as to why he did this or how he managed to alter such a powerful object that even the Unspeakables haven’t meddled with, in over two decades due to their dangerous nature. Unspeakables placed an Hour-Reversal Charm on time-turners. In order to prevent such an action to occur. And yet here Severus Snape stands, preparing to defy such an authority.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would you do such a thing?” Tonks asked from her seat. Confused as to why Snape would be the one to come back in time and not any other member of the order preferably someone more likable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have deemed that it is prudent to come back in time to give you all a chance to change your future.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And why would any of us here agree to this?”To go through with such a ludicrous plan? All because you deem it necessary,” Sirius asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Surely some of you don’t want to die or have your loved ones be killed”. His voice was dry and bitter in his explanation. Clearly having them agree to his plans, was not occurring fast enough for his liking. But most things weren’t according to his liking so it wasn’t a foreign concept to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The future to put it simply is good, but it wasn’t always. Yes, Voldemort will be defeated but not without a cost. You will all experience true horrors as the war grows stronger. I have already faced them and survived but many did not. Many could have been prevented if we had only had information early on. Information I'm willing to provide you.” His eyes fell upon every single one of them as they took in this new information. The idea of the defeat of Voldemort was muted by the prospect of death. “This is why I am here. To give you the secrets of the future that can help you in your present. This isn’t a decision for just the order. The children should have just as much say in this decision if you should accept my proposition if not more then some of you. They play a vital point in this war. And they deserve to hear the truth.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This left everyone in a contemplative silence. They have a guarantee that the most evil man on the earth would be vanquished. But to know that people died to do so was not an easy thing to digest. War always held death, that was to be expected and a deal that everyone in that room has at least thought about and would willingly agree to. But to have a chance to prevent it is a dream that most people would never get to experience. And here is someone sitting before them with all of the answers to their prayers. It seems too good to be true. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How would we go about learning the future?” Lupin asked, wanting to know all of the details.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you accept, I would show you various memories that pertain to not only your future but memories in your past that have led up to it. These memories come from several members of the Order, however, most of them do come from Harry Potter, since he himself is at the center of all of this. If you do not want to learn the future I will simply obliviate your memories of these events and you will go on with your lives as if this never happened as I return to my timeline. However, I hope that you will accept my offer. I have worked tirelessly for several years to make this moment possible. Let it not be for naught.“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May we have a moment to discuss this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is there to discuss Albus, we have to do this.” called out Lupin. The voice of reason clearly picking sides in the debate. For he has chosen the side of hope.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You heard Snape. He came back here to warn us. He wouldn’t be here if he didn’t think the future was worth changing.” Mad-eye also chose his position. Despite his reservation on having Snape’s help. Even if that was against Dumbeldore’s. A chance to nip the war in the bud before it could get as bad as the first was a promising result. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but we aren’t aware of the risks that this could cause. Perhaps it is better if we leave the future as it is. We could possibly make it worse.” Dumbeldore was clearly playing devil’s advocate. Perhaps it was to understand all of the possible options moving onward. Or perhaps it was for another reason that he didn’t want to know. Knowledge was power. And were any of them capable of holding such power and wielding it correctly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We won’t know that until we see these memories,” Arthur stated, for the first time speaking out. He and his wife had a quiet conversation. They are also in agreement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry, most of these memories are yours. What do you say? Are you okay with us seeing them? They could be extremely private. And this would be a violation of your privacy.” Sirius asked. He would do anything to change the past but not if it would put Harry at risk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you get my memories in the first place?” Harry asked, curiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I asked nicely”. Severus drawled, clearly not willing to give an honest answer. Besides, the answer is probably not one they want to know in the first place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would watching these help save lives,” Harry asked this looking at the people around him, the people who were his family, the idea of losing then, a nightmare he never wanted to experience. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me ask you this Potter if you had the chance to save your parents even if it meant doing something dangerous and that could put your life at risk, would you?” The question was rhetorical, both individuals already knowing the answer. “I have a chance to fix a wrong, not many men can say the same thing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does the war kill a lot of people?” Harry finally asked the one question everyone was thinking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, many people die, out of all the people currently standing in this room, only eight of you survive.” At this statement, finally, a hint of emotion was visible on Severus. For a man so guarded, he lowered his shields slightly in vulnerability before it was hidden behind walls almost as quick as in a blink of an eye. There were currently fourteen people standing in the kitchen which means that six of them died for sure. It could be any one of them. And that’s not including anyone else outside of this room who could die. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If we can save lives then I’m in, let's change the future,” Harry said passionately. His friends all agreeing. Not only his friends, every member present in this old kitchen agreeing as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very well, if everyone is in agreement, then it is decided” Dumbeldore proclaimed, despite his uncertainty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very well, what’s first.” asked, Tonks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First we are going to need to gather everyone else.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4: The Great Gathering</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>“More people, how many more? In case you haven’t realized Snape that this is supposed to be a secret Headquarters.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am aware of this Black. Only a couple more people will be required for this, they can be trusted. They are all either instrumental in the war effort or they just have a right to know. I will need your assistance with getting them here Albus. We already sorted out who would be needed for this mission months ago.” That left everyone curious, from the way Snape was talking before he made it appear that this was a solo operation despite his previously mentioned partner.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who is this we, you speak of?” Mad-eye inquired suspiciously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was me and Hermione Granger.” That was an unexpected answer. Most were under the impression that with the use of powerful magic used to orchestrate this whole meeting, that it was due to the help of Albus Dumbeldore. Especially when comparing his power to a current fifteen-year-old girl, who, powerful in her own right, was no match to Dumbeldore’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I helped you with this?” asked Hermione who was also shocked by this answer. Snape turned and looked at her in her seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was, in fact, your idea. You mentioned it briefly while I was assisting you with a slight problem. A fool’s dream. You joked about the ridiculousness of it and yet despite the impossibility, the idea remained until I admit, it consumed me. I reapproached you with the idea and it turns out you had in fact been looking into the logistics of it. We have been working on this for the past two years. I guess you could say we are partners even, due to our roles in this elaborate plan of ours.” Drawing this particular conversation to a close, he pulled out a watch from underneath his sleeve seeming to check the time before stating, “Well it is getting late, so while I set this up with the Headmaster, why doesn’t everyone get some sleep. We will reconvene in the morning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course but this seems like it will take a couple of days to do, and some of us have work that we have to do,” asked Arthur. It would do no good for anyone if every one of the Order suddenly disappeared from public view. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about that, once everyone is here tomorrow morning by eight. I will cast a spell that will temporarily halt time for as long as I am here. It will make it so that no one is affected by outside influences, such as the moon. Not even Voldermort can reach us here.” His eyes quickly and unnoticed by everyone else drifted to Dumbledore’s at this statement. “It is necessary for us to view these memories uninterrupted. It will be sectioned off by Potter’s school years. Hopefully, we will be able to view all of them in under seven days.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay well, you heard him, everyone, off to bed.” Everyone vacated the kitchen, some of the adults, however, lingered in the kitchen, while Mrs. Weasley pushed the children upstairs. Professor Snape left with his robes flowing behind him. Not wanting to converse with anyone. He also had some things to prepare before tomorrow begins. No doubt various calming draughts will be needed and he required a distraction. The possibility that any of his secrets could be revealed in the upcoming days was frightening, to say the least. The likelihood being more probable due to it being his future self present instead of any other order member. Dumbledore and the time-traveller went off into one of the study’s on the first floor to discuss a few more details. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what do you guys make of this?” asked Ron as he was seated on his bed and gathered around by Harry. Ginny and Hermione. While the adults were downstairs discussing the series of events that have unfolded. The quartet was having one of their own, while Fred and George disappeared, no doubt planning on pranking Snape, of which one would remain to be seen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which part, Snape showing up from the future or of us watching my memories.” Harry replied snipply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Either or both I guess,” Ron said unsure of how to proceed. They were trying to not get Harry angry, after being on the receiving end of such a temper the last few days it was not something the people in the room wanted to experience again any time soon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am slightly worried about what we will see. I mean obviously, it won’t be good if we decided to try and change it.” Hermione said this wisely as she held Crookshanks in her arms. He appeared shortly after they gathered in the bedroom. Clearly, wanting his mistress's attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on it will be fun. A whole lot better than cleaning this house.” A prospect that seemed pleasing to more than just Ron.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think so?” Hermione asked, her voice of reason shining through as it usually does. “I think you will be rethinking that statement when your mom and everyone else find out everything we did throughout the years. Just imagine all of the yellings that will occur once they find out about our first year, the basilisk, saving Sirius. Should I continue?” A hint of superiority in her voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Merlin, I forgot about all of that,” Ron said, realizing the full implications of such a decision. One, his ears were not ready for. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m a little more curious as to why it was Snape that came back to help us and not Hermione. Or why he came alone.” Ginny spoke up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea, I mean he must realize that none of us like him and that we probably would trust Hermione more than him.” Harry stated, “Also did anyone else notice he seemed off, somehow.“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, he looked different, I mean he is older than Professor Snape, and yet he looked younger, maybe not as tense. But something seemed off about him. I don’t mean like he is a threat kind of way. Just that he seemed less angry than usual I guess. It is a rare sight” Ginny observed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And did any of you guys notice some of the scars on him. There was one on his neck. I wonder how he got it since he doesn't have it now.” Ron pointed out, not that he needed to, despite his shirt seeming to cover his shoulders, part of Snape’s neck was still visible revealing a raw circular scar that was such a prominent contrast to his pale complexion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess we are going to find out.” Harry said before everyone decided to call it a night. With the girls heading off to their bedroom, Harry turned off the light. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>As morning rolled around, and the light barely began to stream through the windows as the sun rose. Everyone was relatively quiet as they ate breakfast before entering into the drawing-room, which like the rest of the house was draped in dark colours with Slytherin paraphilia scattered throughout. Several couches were added to the seating arrangements however there were several people already waiting on them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Neville, What are you doing here?” Ron said, surprised that the round-faced, forgetful boy was present amongst the adults. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, Professor Dumbeldor showed up telling my grandmother that I was needed for an important meeting. He told me when I got here that a future version of Snape is here to show us the future. Is it true there are two of them now?” Neville asked, slightly scared. For good reason he doesn’t exactly have a good track record when it came to Professor Snape. None of them did in fact. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya that's all true, you will see him here shortly. Don’t worry, with all the adults here he won’t be able to say anything bad to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Besides Neville being a newly added member to the group. There were also several Order members such as Bill Weasley, Fleur Delacour, and Kingsley Shackelbolt. There were also two unfamiliar people, a woman with dark blonde hair and brown eyes, who was curvy and tanned, standing next to a man with brown curly hair with glasses. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom, Dad? What are you doing here?” Hermione called out as she rushed to the pair and embraced them. Completely bewildered by their appearance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Professor Dumbeldore came by and explained everything. He didn’t exactly give us a reason as to why we, in particular, are here, did he, David.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps the time-travelling man will tell us. Where is he exactly?” Said Hermione’s father looking around at the group taking in the strangeness of the situation. He also sounded quite excited about the strange man he has never met before. Like his daughter, he had a vast thirst for knowledge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“David, you make it seem like you aren’t excited to see our own daughter.” Jean was highly amused by his excitement, a recurring theme with her husband.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am, it's just, time travel is real, Jean. I can’t help but be curious about the future. It is the unknown and here we are when it is about to become known. This is a monumental moment, a once in a lifetime opportunity and besides we will see Hermione all of the time.” David Granger shrugged off his daughter, completely consumed by his curiosity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No offence taken,” Hermione muttered under her breath to her mother. The two of them gave knowing looks to one another. Clearly this isn’t the first time her father has displayed this kind of behaviour.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It should be soon. The other professor Snape mentioned that we would be starting in the morning.” She led them to take a seat and introduce them to those who were unfamiliar with them. “Everyone, these are my parents; David and Jean Granger. I believe you have already been introduced to the order. And of course, you remember my friends Harry, Ron and Ginny.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone sat down on the couches and chairs that were arranged in a circle, as the rest of the group joined them. They were seated as such; with Ron, Harry and Hermione seated on one couch. Beside them were the Grangers. Next, it was Kinglsey and Mad-eye on a two-seater beside Snape who was in a singular chair. Albus Dumbeldore had his own chair as well. Tonks, Lupin, and Sirius and Neville, who was already made aware of Sirus’s innocence beforehand, were seated on their own couch next to the largest which held all of the rest of the Weasleys present with Fleur on the edge seated beside Bill.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as everyone is seated. Severus entered the room in a similar outfit as the previous day's attire. He stood in the middle and addressed the gathered group with the same pretense and attention-demanding conduct he has always demonstrated during his years of teaching. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now as all of you are aware, after I cast this enchantment time will cease to continue outside this house. Even the portraits will be frozen since they can transport from place to place. When I begin the incantation I suggest all of you remain silent as I concentrate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He began to mutter a phrase “Tempus motus erit impeditus, non-mensuratur tempore, usque dum.” as he held his wand in one hand moving it in various positions that could not be followed as he continued to repeat the chant several times before a rough, copper energy rippled throughout the room. It felt like when a stone was thrown into a pond and circular ripples moved outward from the centre of the room, where Severus was currently standing. Even after the enchantment ended he still stood with his eyes close. His body was in a rigid position as he seemed to be taking deep breaths. The spell required a lot of energy. And he seemed to be taking control of his facilities again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few moments when he regained control. He opened his eyes and went back to addressing the room as if he did not just conduct a highly complex magical feat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is done,” he said before transfiguring a table from a rock in the place where he was previously standing. Placing what seemed an open book onto the table. Instead of words written on the pages, it was a series of images. Images that would later transform into the memories. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know why you are all here,” Severus stated simply. “We are to be watching several memories that pertain to the rise and fall of Voldermort. These events take place throughout your past and your future. That is why I gathered you all here, to help make the changes necessary to defeat the Dark Lord.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually, why are we here then? If you are trying to change events that take place in the wizarding world. What good would we be?” Mrs. Granger asked from her seat. It wasn’t lost on anyone that they were the only muggles present. Even some members of the order were not given the privilege to view such a monumental event. And yet two non-magical beings were.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, nothing, you play no role in changing events. The only reason you're here is because Hermione in my timeline wanted you to hear this and understand. She helped create this, and therefore, had a say in who gets to watch. A demand she was quite reluctant to yield.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Understand what?” Mr. Granger asked this time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It will be best if you let the memories explain.” And before he could continue with his lecture. A buzzing sound was suddenly heard across the room. Everyone looked in wonder, wondering what it could be. Severus, on the other hand, had a knowing expression and sighed in exasperation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Speak of the devil and she shall call.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a strange unfamiliar device. Before flipping half of it open and holding it up to one ear before saying. “Hermione Granger, to what do I owe the pleasure of hearing your sultry voice on this fine morning.” His voice was laced with his familiar sarcasm. He began to have a conversation with Hermione, who was apparently on the other end of the device. Who’s voice only Severus could hear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I haven’t begun yet”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, everything is going according to plan, which you would know since I last updated you three hours ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I would be if you hadn’t interrupted me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop needlessly worrying, I have the situation under control. “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will contact you if a problem develops.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hung up the device and slipped it back into his pocket. Before focusing his attention on the group once more. “I apologize for that, now where were we.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was that?” Mr. Weasley asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hermione Granger’s inability to remain calm and continuous fretting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I meant the device”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is a muggle communication device known as a cell phone that has been altered with a protean charm and other spells that allow me to contact Hermione, despite being in different time periods. Now if there aren’t any more pointless questions, we shall begin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are we going to view these memories?” Asked Kingsley. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is similar to a Pensieve but it has been altered so that instead of watching them in the bowl they will be projected through this cube. Similar to watching a muggle movie on a projection screen. Some memories will be bunched together. After one ends we can continue with the next set.  We are going to begin with Harry, Ron and Hermione’s first year and each subsequent year after that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Before we begin, I would like to say a few more things, Professor Snape has been kind enough to have brewed several batches of Calming draughts that are currently on this table in various vials, In case you require them.” This being the first time he has addressed his alternate version of himself. “Some of the things we will see will be unsettling and therefore, there is a box of tissues and bags in case you feel the need to vomit provided on the table in front of you. Try not to make a mess. Also, try not to interrupt and keep any comments to yourself until after the set of memories end. Prepare yourselves.” Leaving everyone anxious for what's to come. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now if everyone is ready we shall begin.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He placed a fractured cube on top of the book and as soon as the cube touched the pages. The book began to emit white wisps that flowed into the cube making it glow white as it absorbed the memories and projected them into the open space above them.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5: Year 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: The reading the books part is summarized for context on what view as important or specific parts that the characters will be discussing. For them however, they will be watching it like movies except with all of the details of the book.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The light from the cube swirled as images began to protrude from it. A door was swung open as a giant of a man was standing in the doorway. Most recognized him as Hagrid. They watched as Hagrid disarmed Mr. Dursley and gave Harry a birthday cake. All were surprised as voices rang out from the cube. “I’m Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts – you know all about Hogwarts, o’ course.” “Er – no,” the eleven-year-old Harry said.</p><p>“Harry – yer a wizard.” </p><p>“We swore when we took him we’d stamp it out of him.” Everyone was shocked at this proclamation. </p><p>“You told me they died in a car crash!” Harry exclaimed when told that his parents were blown up. “What happened?” Harry asked urgently.</p><p>“Voldemort, about twenty years ago now, started looking for followers. Started getting himself power. These were Dark days, Harry. Didn’t know who to trust, didn’t dare get friendly with strange wizards or witches ... Terrible things happened. He was takin’ over. No one ever lived after he decided to kill ’em, no one except you.”</p><p>“But what happened to Vol– sorry – I mean, You-Know-Who?” Harry asked before Hagrid replied, “Some say he died.”</p><p> </p><p>The scene changed to the Hogwarts train where a redheaded boy came into a compartment where Harry was sitting. ‘Anyone sitting there?’ he asked before he sat down. “I’m Ron Weasley.” Then it showed a girl who had a bossy voice, lots of bushy brown hair and rather large front teeth enters and says “I’m Hermione Granger.</p><p> </p><p>Next up was the corridor on the third floor. Where the three first years plus Neville came face to face with a three-headed dog. They ran down the corridor. They didn’t stop running until they reached the common room. They scrambled into the common room and collapsed, trembling into armchairs. It was a while before any of them said anything. “It was standing on a trapdoor. It’s obviously guarding something.’ Hermione said as she stood up and glared at them. The memory faded away.</p><p> </p><p>Being replaced with Harry exclaiming “I’ve just thought – Hermione. ‘She doesn’t know about the troll.” Harry and Ron ran into the girl’s bathroom and began to fight the troll. Harry clinging on for dear life as he jumped onto it’s back. Hermione had sunk to the floor in fright and Ron pulled out his own wand crying out ‘Wingardium Leviosa!’ The club flew suddenly out of the troll’s hand, rose into the air, and dropped on to its owner’s head. The troll swayed and then fell flat onto the ground. They saw how from that moment on, Hermione became their friend. </p><p> </p><p>“Voldemort is trying to steal the philosopher's stone” a voice cries out as the memories swirl.</p><p> </p><p>They watched as the trio tried to warn <a href="https://www.gradesaver.com/harry-potter-and-the-philosophers-stone/study-guide/character-list#professor-mcgonagall"> Professor McGonagall </a> before learning that ‘Professor Dumbledore had left ten minutes ago.’</p><p>‘It’s tonight,’ said Harry, </p><p>“I’ll use the Invisibility Cloak,” said Harry after deciding to stop Voldermort</p><p>‘But will it cover all three of us?’ said Ron.</p><p>“All – all three of us?” </p><p>‘Oh, come off it, you don’t think we’d let you go alone?’ </p><p> </p><p>When they reach the forbidden third-floor corridor, Harry plays a flute to lull Fluffy to sleep. Harry, Ron, and Hermione jump through the trapdoor and land on Devil’s Snare, which starts to strangle them. Hermione is able to create magical fire to free Ron and Harry. They bypass the next challenge by grabbing the correct key and unlocking the door. </p><p>Ron says “Yes ...it’s the only way ... I’ve got to be taken.” As he sacrifices himself on a giant chess set in order for the others to move forward. In the next room, Hermione is able to solve a logic puzzle in order to determine which potion will allow them to safely pass through the flames guarding the doors. Harry walks through the flames toward the final room and finds out that Professor Quirrell was the one trying to steal the stone. Voldermort was possessing him. This was the first time that some people have ever seen Voldemort. It sickened many and frightened others. Harry was able to keep the stone from him but he collapsed from the trauma. </p><p> </p><p>“Why would he want to kill me in the first place?” Harry asked when he awakened in the hospital wing.</p><p> </p><p>Dumbledore's voice sighed very deeply, ringing out as the light faded from the cube as the memories ended “when you are ready, you will know.” </p><p> </p><p>Severus Snape with what one would call an arrogant smirk on his face, then leaned back in his chair, arms crossed over his chest, waiting expectantly as the slaughter began.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>There was silence for a few minutes before it registered to everyone that the set was over, indicating the end of Harry’s first year. Then the shouting began.</p><p> </p><p>“Albus, how could you have allowed this to happen.”</p><p>“Why weren’t we informed of this?”</p><p>“Why was the stone even there in the first place.”</p><p>“How good are your defences if three first-years can get past them.”</p><p> </p><p>However, Molly Weasley trumped all of them. With her loud vocal cords, her voice was projected above the rest. </p><p> </p><p>“To do something so reckless. I thought the three of you had more common sense than that. Especially you Hermione. The only one of you who did the right thing was Neville. At least he stayed out of trouble.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, that’s a first,” muttered Neville under his breath. Usually, bad luck follows him wherever he goes. It was nice to not be the one in trouble for a change.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, hold on a minute”. Mrs.Granger exclaimed. “I understand your plight as a fellow parent, but you have no right to diminish Hermione over her actions or even Harry’s for that matter. That lays with his guardian.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you saying that what she did was perfectly acceptable.” Mrs. Weasley was surprised by the interruption, usually, when she yells, nobody interrupts her. However, whenever she yells, it is usually directed at her children and they know better than to talk back.</p><p> </p><p>“No, what I am saying is that I am proud of her.” Jean Granger said this with her head held high as she dared anyone to contradict her. </p><p> </p><p>“You are proud?” Everyone was shocked. For someone like Hermione who is notorious for her desire to follow the rules. It was surprising to see her parents be so accepting of the rule-breaking she had engaged in. </p><p> </p><p>“What about the almost dying aspect?” David whispered to his wife.</p><p> </p><p>“We will discuss that later.”</p><p> </p><p>“Besides breaking school rules. She and her friends accomplished and completed several challenging tasks that were supposed to be a foul proof barrier. Nobody was supposed to get past it. But they did, how many of us could say the same.” Even in a room of adults, some who are incredibly intelligent. Not many could disagree with such a proclamation. “I may not know everything about the wizarding world but I know that the three of them overcame a great obstacle. They felt like they were the only ones who could help, and before you go and correct me, they did go to the teachers who were either unable to help them or simply didn't believe them. And let’s ask ourselves; what would've happened if they didn’t intervene. The man on the back of the professor’s head would have achieved his goal. And I may not know much about him, but I’m assuming that it would be a bad thing.” Everyone absorbed what she was saying and they couldn’t find themselves disagreeing with her. Her wisdom shined with the same grace that her daughter possesses. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, mom,” Hermione said in gratitude.</p><p> </p><p>“Ohh don’t thank me yet, your father and I are going to have a serious talk about this and how you never mentioned any of this to us when you told us about your first year.”</p><p> </p><p>“I understand that many of us have things we need to discuss but before we get into any more yelling and the inevitable groundings begin. Do any of you have any questions for me?” Severus asked. Clearly, he was enjoying the show as he had a smirk on his face. It must be a Slytherin thing to enjoy conflict occurring around oneself when it didn’t involve them even though they were the cause of it. “No, very well then go on and continue with the disciplining.” He then stood up from his seat and made himself scarce. Disappearing into the shadows with a dramatic flair only he could produce. </p><p> </p><p>“Professor, am I ready to know the truth now,” Harry asked Professor Dumbeldore as he looked him in the eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“If it doesn’t come out during these memory sessions my dear boy, then I will tell you.” A statement that left some confused since he was the one that made all members of the order swear an oath not to reveal such information to Harry.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry do you mind coming with me for a moment. We can go up to my bedroom to talk.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, Sirius.” Harry followed his godfather up three flights of stairs. His head bowed for the yelling that never occurred. Once the both entered the bedroom. Sirius closed the door behind him before saying.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay?” A question Harry didn’t expect to hear.</p><p> </p><p>“Am I what?”</p><p> </p><p>“It isn’t easy watching all of this, seeing the things you’ve done. Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“You're not angry with me,” Harry asked, surprised by the turn of events.</p><p> </p><p>“Angry? Why in the world would I be angry at you? You are just a kid, pulled into an adult’s war. A war that should have finished 14 years ago.” Guilt weighed heavily on Sirius. The thought that if he killed Pettigrew like he was imprisoned for then perhaps Voldermort wouldn’t be back, was prominent in his head. </p><p> </p><p>“But you’re angry?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not directed towards you. It is at Voldermort, Dumbeldore, the world even for allowing this to happen. It is not your fault Harry, none of this. And what Mrs. Granger said is true and I am so proud of you. But more importantly, your parents would be so proud of you.” </p><p> </p><p>“You are important to me Sirius. You are the only family I have left.” Harry cried out indignantly. A thought that saddens him due to the reminder of his lost parents, but also a reminder that he isn’t alone since he has his godfather.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not true. Family isn’t blood, It’s the people who matter to you, and who you matter to. And a lot of people out there, Ron, Hermione, the Weasleys, You matter to them.” Sirius placed his hand onto Harry’s shoulder as he comforted him. “And speaking of family. I know one thing your parents would say. What the hell were you thinking about sacrificing yourself?” Sirius exclaimed, still shocked that he would do such a thing. He was calmer than Harry expected, especially when compared to Mrs. Weasley’s reaction. “However your mother would have asked this in a slightly different way. “Lily would have said this by yelling and would’ve blowed a casket. And blame James, that you got your troublemaking ways from him,” Sirius said, chuckling lowly.</p><p> </p><p>“Mom had a temper then.” Harry was surprised by this new piece of information.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yes, her temper was legendary, I should know, I’ve been on the receiving end of it many times. One that I hear has been passed down to you.” He gave Harry a pointed look. “Why did you just sacrifice yourself? You walked into an unknown situation without any plan or any way to defend yourself. And right now I’m trying to be a responsible godfather while ignoring the fact that I would've done the exact same thing.” </p><p> </p><p>Harry turned away from Sirius before saying, “I just couldn’t let Ron and Hermione get hurt for me. They are my best friends and I dragged them down with me. It had to be me.”</p><p> </p><p>“‘I think they would disagree.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry then began to take notice of the room he was in. Unlike the rest of the house which was dark and contained Slytherin memorabilia, Sirius’ bedroom was decked out in Gryffindor colours. Red and Gold bed set and pillows with banners strone out across the room. Posters of Muggle motorbikes and bikini-clad girls could be seen on the wall. Something, Harry got the impression of, would have been disapproved of by his mother. On the wall behind them contained several photos. The one in the centre that he took notice of a picture of four Hogwarts students standing arm in arm, laughing at the camera. Harry recognized his father, who looked similar to himself in appearance. Beside him was Sirius, young and happy, which Azkaban seemed to have sucked out of him. On his father's left was Lupin, even then a little looked worn out from the pain of the full moon.</p><p> </p><p>“I removed Pettigrew from it. I couldn’t bear to see him there. I put them on with a sticking charm, something my mother seemed to appropriate from me and used on her own portrait. I can’t take them down but I can make you copies” Sirius said from behind as he walked up to stand beside him.</p><p> </p><p>“Could you tell me some stories about them. All people ever tell me is that I look like my father and have my mother’s eyes.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that’s true. A fact that unsettled your mother at first.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really? Why?” Curious as to how that happened.</p><p> </p><p>“When you were born you had this messy unruly black mop on your head.” Sirius rubbed his messy hair, proving that it hadn’t changed in 15 years. “Unlike my gorgeous flowing locks. It drove your mother insane since it wouldn’t lie down flat and it was apparently ruining all of your baby photos.” A smile on his lips as he remembered. “What she didn’t know was after she got it to lie flat with some charms. Your father would mess it up again and I helped.“</p><p> </p><p>Laughter could be heard trailing down the steps. Echoing through closed doors, to wear Hermione was currently sitting with her parents. Or well where her mother was sitting, her father was currently pacing back and forth, intending to wear a hole through the floor. </p><p> </p><p>“Hermione what I said back there was entirely true. Your father and I are extremely proud of you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Speak for yourself.” David Granger said as he stopped his pacing as he turned to look at his wife. “I am still processing the fact that she was in danger and could have been killed.” </p><p> </p><p>“Besides the possible dieing aspect. You fought for what you believed in. And that is what we have always taught you to do. Perhaps next time you could leave out the almost dying part. What I want to know is why this is the first time we are hearing about it?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione didn’t answer this, her eyes lowered to the nails she was picking at.</p><p> </p><p>“You kept secrets from us, and have lied about it. I thought we were closer than that. I thought that we have inspired a safe environment between us where you would feel safe telling us anything.“</p><p> </p><p>“It wasn’t like that.” Hermione protested.</p><p> </p><p>“Then what was it? Because I have a feeling these memories will show more secrets you have been keeping from us.” </p><p> </p><p>“I was scared that you wouldn’t let me return to Hogwarts or be friends with Harry and Ron.” Hermione tried to validate.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn right you should be concerned about that. If I had half a mind you would never step back in that school, what with how dangerous it is.” Her father scoffed. </p><p> </p><p>“David.” Mrs. Granger exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s why I didn’t tell you. You don’t understand that this, what we have seen, is my world. I am a witch and that means that things are different between me and you. I am not normal, and I will never be normal.” Hermione spoke passionately “But at Hogwarts with my friends, I belong.” She trailed off before saying filing the silence. “And I didn’t want you to take that away from me.“</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione we know that being a witch is who you are and we love you despite it. We love you no matter what.” Embracing their daughter in a three-way hug. Their tears mixed together.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione reentered the drawing-room and sat down beside Harry and Ron who were already waiting for her. </p><p> </p><p>“How did it go with you guys?” She asked.</p><p> </p><p>“As well as it could, how about you two.” Harry shrugged before turning to Ron.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I might have gone deaf from mom’s yelling or broken a bone when she hugged me so tight. How about you Mione, your parents seemed pretty okay with everything considering how your mom stood up to mine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ya, well it’s as good as it could get, I guess.” </p><p> </p><p>“I mean they already knew about all of this didn’t they?” Harry inquired.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I never told them anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“When you mean anything, do you mean everything,” Ron asked hesitantly.</p><p> </p><p>“I never even told them about the troll. It was a bit of a shock to them to find out that was how we became friends instead of working on a group project like I told them. I kept everything a secret from them. I haven’t even told them that Voldermort is back. They don’t even know why I am staying here this summer. They don’t know about the war. I told them that I was staying with you guys because we were working together on a group project,” She shrugged weakly.  </p><p> </p><p>“Oh Merlin, It’s gonna get a lot worse. Isn’t it?” Ron said, hoping for a good answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Yep” Harry said with a small smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Our parents are gonna murder us, aren't they?” Ron seemed to realize that Hermione’s previous statement from the night before was accurate.</p><p> </p><p>“Most definitely.” His smile grew at the absurdity of the situation.</p><p> </p><p>“We are goners,” Ron declared, gulping loudly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6: Year 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Seating arrangements shall remain the same unless stated otherwise.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Lunch they began to view the second set of memories.</p><p> </p><p>"Come to me….let me rip you….let me tear you…" rings out from the cube of light as images begin to swirl. </p><p> </p><p>Harry, Ron, and Hermione arrive at a deserted corridor were written in blood on the walls where the words "The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the Heir, beware!” </p><p> </p><p>You'll be next, Mudbloods!" a voice rang out. </p><p> </p><p>The scene changes into the History of Magic class, with Professor Binns discussing the legend of the Chamber of Secrets. </p><p>“Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He disliked taking students of Muggle parentage."</p><p>“Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in the castle. The heir alone would be able to unseal the Chamber of Secrets, unleash the horror within, and use it to purge the school of all who were unworthy to study magic."</p><p>“That is believed to be some sort of monster." </p><p> </p><p>That night, Harry, Ron, and Hermione speculate on whether Malfoy is the Heir of Slytherin, and Hermione suggests that they could find out by making a Polyjuice potion, thus turning themselves into Slytherins and eavesdropping on Malfoy in their House common room. </p><p>Hermione brews the potion as students start to be petrified.</p><p> </p><p>The polyjuice is proved as successful as Harry and Ron sneak into the Slytherin common room.</p><p>“The last time the Chamber of Secrets was opened, a Mudblood died.” Malfoy’s voice was filled with malicious delight. </p><p> </p><p>Time passes in the memories as Harry find the diary in the bathroom and talks to Tom Riddle,</p><p>Hermione petrified, the forbidden forest and Aragog. Harry is seen laying in bed, realizing that Moaning Myrtle could be the girl who died when the chamber was first opened. Ginny Weasley, who has been looking increasingly ill throughout the year tries to tell Harry a secret but is interrupted. </p><p> </p><p>The scene turned to Hermione in the hospital wing, Harry grabbing a piece of paper out of her hand with information about basilisks and the word pipes written on it. </p><p> </p><p>Then the unthinkable occurred, Ginny is taken to the Chamber of Secrets. Harry and Ron get Lockhart to help them as they go to rescue Ginny.</p><p> </p><p>The mist swirled with Harry and Tom Riddle standing in the center</p><p>"I am Lord Voldemort," spelled out as Tom rearranged the letters of his name.  </p><p> </p><p>The basilisk is set on Harry who defends himself with the sword of Gryffindor, barely surviving after being pierced by a venomous fang. Only saved by Pheonix tears after Ginny wakes up. </p><p> </p><p>The memories faded as did Harry’s wound.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“What the fuck was that?” Sirius asked, his eyes and mouth open in shock. His body is rigid as he processes what he has just witnessed.</p><p> </p><p>“That was my second year.” </p><p> </p><p>“I think that might have been rhetorical, Harry.” Hermione quipped from beside him.</p><p> </p><p>“That was a giant fucking snake.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Pads we know” Remus stated the obvious.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean it was huge.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes we all saw it, Black, now shut it.” Moody barked from his seat. He knew Potter had the galls to make a good Auror. But Granger and Weasley were also showing promising talent. And he was thinking of ways to induct them to the academy.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry, come here, please,” Sirius asked, gesturing for Harry to take a seat in between him and Remus. He seemed to have come out of his shock and seemed quite calm in fact. A little to seren for Harry’s liking. It must be from the calming draught he drowned when the Basilisk was introduced. </p><p> </p><p>“You are never leaving my sight again,” Sirius said as he hugged him tightly. “I am locking you in your room until you are 28.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t technically have a bedroom here since I don’t live here,” Harry said as the breath was being squeezed out of.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I am locking you in my bedroom then.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you think you are being a little overdramatic.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I mean your father used to do some stupid and dangerous stuff when we were kids. But that mostly consisted of pranking some Slytherins, getting drunk, and getting chased by the muggle police. He had nothing on you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lupin, a little help here,” Harry called to his favourite professor, who was looking pensively at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll barricade the door,” he decided.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh come on.”</p><p> </p><p>“We could homeschool him. You willing to help, Moony old pal.” Sirius said as he completed the plan inside his head.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll get out my old teaching notes.“ Usually, Remus wasn’t one to go along with Sirius’ plans at least not willingly, but he couldn’t help but believe that Sirius had the right idea. For once.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine you guys,” Harry said, still absorbed by the arms of his godfather.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, that's it.” David Granger exclaimed as he stood from his seat and began to pace. Clearly on the same page as Sirius. “I’m pulling you out of Hogwarts”</p><p> </p><p>“David”</p><p> </p><p>“No Jean, first there was a Cerberus, then trolls, now a giant snake. Not that I have anything against snakes. My first pet was a snake. But that didn't kill anyone who looked into its eyes. What’s next, what other monsters is this school hosting”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, there is a giant squid in the lake.” One of the twins spoke, clearly not helping in this situation.</p><p> </p><p>“That's it you're done”.</p><p> </p><p>“There are also harmless unicorns in the forbidden forest,” Hermione said, trying to defuse her father’s anguish.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care about a pony with a horn on its head or if there are dancing daffodils. We can enroll you in another school, perhaps across the pond. We will need to survey the school of course.” Everyone looked on as he continued to mutter to himself as he paced. Hermione looked dejected at the prospect of his musings.</p><p> </p><p>“Mrs. Granger, perhaps you would like to give your father one of those calming draughts. It’s perfectly safe for him.” Dumbledore assured her from his seat.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione grabbed a vial as her mother redirected her husband to return to his seat. He willingly took the draught quickly.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine, I’m calm, deep breaths in and out.” After a few moments, his breathing began to return to regular and he blinked a few times before he relaxed once more. “Sorry I tend to go a little overboard. I do have a question though. What is a Mudblood? It was mentioned near the beginning”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone seemed unsure of how to answer, not wanting to upset the man once more. Hermione had her head bowed, unwilling to answer.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a derogatory term for a muggle-born, Some born from magical families believe that muggles and muggle-borns are beneath them,” Kingsley said diplomatically. </p><p> </p><p>“I guess prejudice exists even in magical communities.” Mrs. Granger stated.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you don’t even know half of it, lady,” Mad-eye called from his seat across from her. While some of the women were giving him accusing looks for trying to start up more trouble.</p><p> </p><p>“Also that diary, what exactly was that? I’ve never heard of such magic?” Questioned Tonks. Whose hair was it’s familiar bubblegum pink hue.</p><p> </p><p>“You wouldn’t have, It is one of the darkest branches of magic,” Severus spoke from his seat behind off to the side. He was smoking a muggle cigarette. Inhaling and exhaling slowly. His face was twisted into a familiar scowl. His eyes had darkened. And his voice dropped a few octaves as he spat out the words bitterly. “ A concept that shouldn’t even exist. Dark and powerful magic.” It leaves a shudder over some people, since if Snape of all people thinks that something is dark and twisted then it must be that bad. As he said this, his eyes flickered to Dumbeldore who’s hand was stroking his beard in contemplation. Their eyes meet for a split second. Seeming to confirm whatever was occurring in Dumbeldore’s head. </p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t we have a break and eat some dinner before continuing on,” Dumbeldore said drawing the discussion to a close wanting to drop the subject. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Everyone was stuffed full from another amazing meal cooked by Molly Weasley. She was cleaning up the dishes from the remnants from what could only be called a massacre. Apparently, watching past events in such a setting has built up everyone’s appetites. Arthur was helping her when their eldest son, Bill came in. </p><p> </p><p>“Mom, Dad, can I talk to you guys.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course Bill, what is it?” Arthur said, turning to face him.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this about that girl?” His mother inquired.</p><p> </p><p>“What girl?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mrs. Delacour,” She said passively.</p><p> </p><p>“No this isn’t about Fleur”</p><p> </p><p>“Really? Nothing you want to tell us about her? You two seem to be very familiar with one another. She is sitting beside you after all, during these viewings.”</p><p> </p><p>“We know each other from work and I have been helping her with her English.” Bill defended</p><p> </p><p>“So you two are just colleagues then.”</p><p> </p><p>“For right now we are. We did have a date planned for next week but that is neither here nor there.”</p><p> </p><p>“That doesn’t seem like nothing. I mean she is very pretty and french.” His mother said with an airy tone.</p><p> </p><p>“We are getting off track, this isn’t what I wanted to discuss with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“What is it then? Arthur asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me about Ginny. I’m her brother. I had a right to know she was being possessed by <em> You Know Who.” </em></p><p> </p><p>“We just wanted to move on from it. That’s why we took the vacation to Egypt, to help move on” Arthur defended.</p><p> </p><p>“You never said this to me. How was I to help her if I didn’t know what was wrong with her? That entire summer she seemed different and I knew she was off. But I just thought that it was because I hadn’t seen her in a while and that she had a rough first year.” </p><p> </p><p>“She did have a rough year!” Molly voiced indignantly. </p><p> </p><p>“I meant having trouble making friends or getting bad marks not getting kidnapped and having the life sucked out of her.”</p><p> </p><p>“She didn’t want you to know,” Molly admitted dejectedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Why not?”</p><p> </p><p>“You were always the brother she looked up to and admired. She thought you were so cool and brave. What with your job as a curse breaker and exploring the pyramids. She didn’t want you to be disappointed in her.”</p><p> </p><p>“How could I possibly be disappointed in her. You weren’t were you” The accusation was sharp as a whip and it stung.</p><p> </p><p>“No of course not we were just upset that she didn’t tell us that’s all. She went through all of that alone, she never mentioned anything besides not sleeping well in her letters. She was scared of <em> him </em>, and for good reason” Arthur voiced his opinion loudly, being on the defensive.</p><p> </p><p>“Or she was too scared to tell you”.</p><p> </p><p>“Why would she be too scared to tell us. I’m her mother, I would’ve protected her.” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s exactly my point, you would protect her. And sometimes when you do that, you get too overbearing especially in situations that don’t call for it. You can be very opinionated, mom, and that usually leads to you yelling at us. It can be very discouraging. Especially when we don’t want you to tell us what to do, we just want you to listen. We won’t talk to you if we know exactly what you are going to say. His statement surprised the two of them. A thought that never crossed their minds. </p><p> </p><p>“You think Ginny is scared to talk to us,” Molly asked in a small voice, scared of the answer.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think it’s just Ginny. I mean, how much did you know about Ron’s school years. Or even Fred and George’s plans on buying a shop, for that matter. If you guys shut them out, then they will walk away just like Percy did, But unlike Percy, they will have a good reason for it.” It sounded like a death sentence, in its finality. </p><p> </p><p>They spent the next half an hour talking, discussing their family. The Weasley’s have always been a loving and warm family, now it was time to make it a supportive one. This was the purpose of watching these memories. To fix mistakes and learn from them before something happens where they won’t get the chance to. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author’s Note</p><p>Sorry for the minor Molly Bashing, it was necessary. Don’t get me wrong I love the Weasleys especially how despite being a family they have all unique and different personalities. However sometimes they aren’t always supportive of one another. Especially Molly. She wants to protect them and for what's best for them but she can push her opinion on them and not always account for their feelings in the process. Don't worry there will still be her rants. But only when they are called for and not dissuade Fred and George’s joke shop.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7: You're married!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was nearing nightfall and it was decided that they had enough time to view the next set of memories before heading to bed. They had already made good progress and had learned quite a bit of information. One of the most important was not to underestimate the skill and capabilities of Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. They were able to do the impossible. Defy the norms of first and second-year students. That whenever something happens it is always these three. Which is either a really good thing due to all the good they do, or a bad thing for how much trouble they seem to find themselves in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was no wonder as to why they were referred to as the Golden Trio. Seeing how much they work together, rely and depend on one another. It is a true testament of their friendship. Of how far they are willing to go for one another. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as Severus was about to place the cube back on the book of memories. His communication device began to activate and buzz.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He picked it up and looked at it curiously. It seems he wasn’t expecting to hear from anyone from his timeline.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to take this,” he said as he answered it and exited the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was weird, why didn’t he just talk to her in front of us?” Sirius asked curiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you know it's a her?” Tonks asked inquisitively. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, he talked to future Hermione on it. And he mentioned that she was the only one who worked on this little mission with him. So who else could be contacting him,” said Sirius</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That still doesn’t explain why if he was talking to her, it would be in secret,” Harry asked. Something seemed off. Or perhaps it was because Snape was the one doing it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m curious to know how this all happened.” Hermione’s voice called out from her seat beside Harry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean, Hermione?” Bill asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just mean how did me and Professor Snape start this process. He mentioned that I was the one to come up with the idea. So how did me and him start discussing such a topic? I mean what is the chance that me and him start a random discussion, talking about the possibility of travelling back in time and changing the future, which is illegal.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is?” Shocked voices rang out. Apparently, it didn’t occur to anyone that there was a reason why people don’t change the past. The reason being it was a federal offence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes it is, that’s why the ministry places an Hour Reversal charm on time-turners. It prevents people from having a higher risk of changing things in the past. There is also an exclusive background check given to anyone who tries to obtain one. Only a select few are given the privilege to use one.” Hermione said knowingly having done extensive research on the subject, just as she has done with all subjects she has come across.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We also know that you two must be on a friendly basis. He called you Hermione earlier. Since how many ex-pupils does Snape call by their first name? Tonks asked. It was indeed odd. Snape often refers to everyone by their last names. The only person anyone has seen him call by their first names was Albus Dumbledore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She has a point, perhaps the two of you work together officially in the future. I mean the two of you worked together for years to accomplish this. And Severus you are not always the easiest to work with, so perhaps prior experience. And Hermione you are brilliant enough to get your potions or arithmancy mastery, both of which could be used in conjunction with Severus’ work.” Lupin included. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone turned to Professor Snape clearly expecting his input. “Under normal circumstances, I would disagree, I do not work with partners. However, given this pretext, It is indeed a possibility.” Snape added from his chair. The idea and the possible implications were puzzling, to say the least.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I apologize for the delay,” Severus stated as he re-entered the room. His face betraying no emotions from the conversation he had. However instead of using the cube and continuing with the memories. He headed to a corner in the room where a table sat with various objects that no one took any notice to. He began to fiddle with his pockets and brought out various potions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is everything alright with Hermione?” Sirius asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What makes you think it was Hermione that contacted me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then who was it?” Someone asked. Everyone was quite curious. If he wasn't talking to Hermione, who could he possibly be talking to then? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My wife.” His back was still facing the others when he said this. Which was perhaps a good thing that way he wouldn’t scoff at their shocked expressions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your what?” Sirius shrieked, completely caught off guard. He never once considered the possibility that the man dressed in black would have someone love him and marry him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do I need to spell it out for you Black. My wife, spouse, female companion.” His voice sounded more snippy as he replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're married?” Tonks exclaimed as more people came out of their shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For a trained Auror you clearly lack observation skills since you didn’t even notice the wedding band on my hand.” And it was true now that they noticed Severus was indeed wearing a silver wedding band on his left hand as he held the back up to the others to show. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, It's just a very surprising piece of information. We were of the opinion, I guess you could say, that marriage wasn’t exactly a goal you desired. Lupin said as gently as he could without offending the potions master. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And if you think that I give a flying fuck for every one of your opinions of me, then you are sadly mistaken.” He said this sarcastically. “Yes well, she contacted me and informed me that due to a situation she will be joining us here tomorrow morning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What kind of situation,” Kingsley asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing that is of your concern”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get back to the thing of importance: you are married. Since when? And who of all people would marry you?” Sirius asked the question on everyone’s thoughts. Who?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose you will find out tomorrow when she arrives.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How come you never told us you were married, Severus,” Mrs. Weasley asked as she turned to Professor Snape who had a sour look on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, how come I wasn’t invited. I am ordained, I would love to have officiated.” Dumbeldore was quite offended that he didn’t get to attend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m sure you would have, one of the reasons you weren’t invited.” No doubt Dumbeldore would have tried to organize the entire thing since he would have an opinion on it. No doubt there would be sparkles and butterflies involved somehow. “That's also because he’s not married. I am.” He pointed to his past self who hasn’t spoken a word since the revelation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, what is she like, since you won’t tell us the poor girl’s name,” Mad-eye asked suspiciously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Severus finished whatever he was fiddling with any preparations he was making and returned to his seat where everyone was staring at him expectedly obviously the task at hand was lost to them and was unimportant compared to this insignificant piece of information. Seeing no obvious out Severus resigned himself to his fate. “Ugh, I see that you will delay us even further by having this pointless conversation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were the one that brought it up,” Ginny stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very well, what do you wish to know?” he sighed tiredly as he brought out a cigarette to smoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why wasn’t I invited? We have been friends for years.” Albus said quite dejected at the possibility of missing what would be the most shocking wedding of his 100 year life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have friends, Albus. You are my employer and a nuisance. Besides, no one was invited. “We eloped.” Thank Merlin for that, Severus thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You what, how could you, Severus.” Albus Dumbledore was simply aghast. A wedding like this would be one talked about for ages and simply indescribable since he never thought Severus would get married let alone get over the death of his once friend. And instead of having a ceremony or allowing Albus to orchestrate the whole thing. He copped out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Easily I might say. It was a simple ceremony in Greece.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well if you didn’t invite anyone. Then who were your witnesses.” Fleur asked, slightly familiar with the regulations of a marriage ceremony. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Two muggles, as well as Hermione.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You invited Hermione? Her and not me?” Dumbledore was mildly offended. “No offence Miss Granger.” Hermione shrugged it off equally intrigued by this revelation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As I am sure you have all speculated, Hermione and I have been working together for several years now. She is also the reason why my wife and I became involved in the first place, therefore she attended.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe I am saying this. I am so jealous that your future self works with Snape.” Ginny said, shocking the other children around her and they looked at her weirdly wondering if they should check her into St. Mungos. “Imagine what that would have looked like,” she explained. And no one could, the idea was so strange. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How old is she?” The interrogation continued with Mrs. Weasley taking the lead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She is younger than me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That's not very specific, what was she a student of yours?” Mad-eye demanded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Most females in Britain under the age of 42, were students of mine.” Severus deflected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take that as a yes,” Tonks said, clearly having the time of her life during this situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got a question for ya. Was she a death eater like you.” Mad-eye barked, not trusting this mystery wife.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” he declared sharply, leaving no room for further discussion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what is she like, describe her.” Tonks continued, wanting to get a better look at the whole picture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She is a female. I’m sure you could get the picture.” Severus was growing tired of the commotion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean her personality. Is she cold and jaded like you or will she be willing to tell me every dirty little secret of your relationship when she arrives.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She will do no such thing. You're not the first wishing to get such private information out of her and you won’t be the last. And despite that, she has never caved. Any information regarding our relationship is private and not any of your business. However, to humor you and so that we can carry on with the task at hand. And due to the fact that you will no doubt continue to speculate or harass her when she arrives, I will only say this and this once.” He closed his eyes as though picturing her and remembering a memory. “She is an incredibly understanding and forgiving woman, intelligent and increasingly stubborn. And that is all I am speaking of the subject.” He finalized, revealing more than he desired to. Showing a kinder side to him as he appreciated this woman. Something no one has ever seen before. “Now shall we continue?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How is it that even though he answered all of our questions, he didn't really answer our questions?” Fred or was it George asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Being vague is an artform Severus has perfected over the years. And one he is still acquiring it seems.” Dumbledore added as he popped a lemon drop into his mouth. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8: Third Year</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The third-year seems to begin at the end. Ron is shown being dragged down a dark hole as Harry and Hermione try to get to him. Hidden away in the shrieking shack, Sirius Black appears, still in his prison garb covered in dirt and grime, clearly underweight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry’s voice screams out "You killed my parents”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't deny it,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Professor Lupin bursts through the door demanding "Where is he, Sirius?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's not a rat," croaked Sirius Black "An Animagus, by the name of Peter Pettigrew."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lupin transfigures Scabbers the rat into Peter Pettigrew. Who tries to prove his innocence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The scenes swirl into a pool of darkness. Only voices can be heard from the cube.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lily and James only made you Secret-Keeper because I suggested it"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Believe me, Harry. I never betrayed James and Lily”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then you should have died. Died rather than betray your friends, As we would have done for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The darkness begins to turn lighter until it is uneven shades of white light. It is the moon, shining bright and in fullness as Lupin transforms. Suffering through pain, as screams rip out of his mouth, only ending once the man is long gone and the madness seems in as the monster takes his place. A fully-fledged werewolf stands in place as Peter Pettigrew uses the opportunity to escape. The scene shifts to a truly terrifying sight. A wraithlike dark creature that could only be a dementor appeared. Despite not being present in the room it still seemed to cause a chill in the air as everyone’s happiness slowly slipped away. It glides closer and closer to Harry until the memory goes black as he loses consciousness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry and Hermione are shown in the hospital wing talking to Dumbeldore trying to convince him of Sirius’ innocence as Ron lays unconscious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What we need… is more time," Dumbledore spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sirius is locked in Professor Flitwick's office on the seventh floor. Miss Granger, you know the law -- you know what is at stake... You -- must -- not -- be -- seen."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The memories spin in circles as Hermione uses her secret time turner. The memories view quickly how Harry and Hermione go back in time and follow their other-selves. Saving a hippogriff along the way. Hundreds of dementors swarm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Expecto Patronum” is echoed as a Patronus, a stag of blue light drives away the creeping darkness.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The memory faded as Sirius and the hippogriff disappeared through the clouds. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hermione how could you?” David asked as he looked with tears in his eyes as he looked at his daughter. Everyone is wondering if they should give the family some privacy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh now you’ve bloody done it,” Jean Granger said as she put her head into her hand preparing herself for the onslaught.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How could you never tell me that you knew time travel was real and that you’ve done it,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad, I didn’t think it was that big of a deal,” Hermione defended.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not that big of a deal, I have read every theory on time travel ever published, we have watched every Back to the Future film ever produced over ten times. I have every line memorized and you think it wasn’t a big deal. You know what. I don’t want to hear it. You are grounded for two weeks, missy.” Both father and daughter sat back in their chairs with their arms crossed over their chests refusing to look at one another since the conversation was clearly not up for discussion. Leaving an awkward silence in its wake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright everyone” Fred began before letting George finish his sentence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Carrying on to our regularly scheduled broadcast.” The twins snickered at the humor of the situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know that these particular memories do not directly relate to the Dark Lord, but they are important sets of events that can be learned from. This was also a demonstration to prove Black’s innocence to any of you who continue to doubt.” Severus spoke, gathering everyone's rapt attention. “Not only did the escape of Pettigrew lead to disastrous consequences. It was also entirely avoidable if not for our incompetence.” He raised up a hand to halt any talk. “And before you intervene, I will admit that I played a part in this as well.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So shall we begin analyzing our mistakes?” He asked sarcastically, not expecting an answer. “No volunteers very well I shall begin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You Dumbledore were completely out of line. You believed Black’s story and his innocence and did nothing about it. Why not try to get him a trial. This was before when you still held power over the Minister and Wizengamot. And even though you didn’t do that you could have helped instead of sending Potter and Granger back in time, you should have done it yourself. A grown man, instead of two teenagers. You should have never put that type of pressure and risk on them.” Drawing attention to the passive man as he ate a lemon drop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am at fault for not believing the students or willing to hear them out. I allowed my emotions, particularly my anger to get the best of me. However, I had a valid excuse, I was under the impression that a mass murder was on school grounds due to the help of a fellow teacher who was threatening three students.“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You Lupin did not.” He directed his attention to the scarred man. “You did not have a good reason for not taking you Wolfsbane that night. Your recklessness endangered us all. You could have killed three children or at least left them suffering the same illness that pains you. For someone who has spent years wallowing in self-pity over his condition and the fear of infecting others, you got pretty relaxed and careless in your preventative measures.” Then he turned his attention to the man beside him. A man he was notorious for his dislike for. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now Black your actions are understandable, you’ve spent the past 12 years in Azkaban, starving, being slowly driven insane, for a crime you didn’t commit while the man who did pose a threat. But you were immature when you went into that prison and you are immature now. You need to think through your actions and the consequences they have. I am not talking about this instance. You know what I refer to.” And Sirius wouldn’t admit especially out loud. But he knew Snape wasn’t  only referring to the shrieking shack incident. But also his attempt to kill Pettigrew when he first discovered his betrayal. He then turned his attention to the three children on the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And now you three kids. That is what you are, children. You three ran straight into danger again. You put your lives in mortal peril, again. You three constantly find trouble.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t find trouble, trouble finds me. Harry said as he tried to defend himself against his most hated teacher or his future version of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well next time trouble finds you, don’t encourage it and follow it. Whenever something occurs it is always you three. You three take it upon yourselves to get involved. I can’t believe I’m saying this, but take a leaf out of Longbottom’s book and stay out of it.” Shocking Neville by what could be the closest thing to a compliment the man has ever given him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We all have faults. And under normal circumstances it is acceptable but right now it is a liability.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Weasley Twins are inventive and smart but you two, hide behind pranks and don't take in the seriousness of a situation.” He began to rant, concerning the rest about what he would say about them since he had full reign of the floor as he spoke freely. Not that he hasn’t before. But this time he was leaving no survivors. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Despite being the greatest wizard to live, you have a power complex and are manipulating in your pursuit of the greater good, Dumbeldore.” Then he turned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And Longbottom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no!” Neville said sinking into his seat hoping to not endure such a verbal lashing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Longbottom here underestimates his strengths, which overshadow just how hardworking you are.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you three.” He returned his position facing Harry, Ron, and Hermione.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can go ahead and skip us,” Ron said meekly, while Harry glared at Snape.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Potter can be considered brave, noble, self-sacrificing, and determined. But none of that means a damn when you wear your heart on your sleeve and you can't control your emotions, especially your anger. This makes you impulsive. All of which can be exploited. Weasley here is courageous, loyal, and a good strategist, but all anyone can see is your temper and your low self-esteem as whine about being sidekick. Granger is obviously Intelligence, ambitious and resourceful. But you can come across as bossy and intimidating. You have a fear of failing and lack confidence so you hide behind your intelligence as a shield since you have difficulties connecting with people on an emotional level.” He turned to each in turn as he spoke to them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You may all think that I am erroneous in my analysis of you but make no mistake if you don’t correct your flaws, you might not be the only one who will suffer from it. It may seem harsh, however, I am telling you all of this to help you. I am being completely honest if not brutal in my delivery.” He then left the room in a dramatic flair, however, it was missing the billowing of his teacher's robes. And yet it still looked impressive. Leaving everyone in contemplative silence. Until Tonks spoke out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, besides him tearing us apart and admitting all our faults and possible insecurities. I think that was the nicest thing he has ever said to us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one noticed as a dark figure slipped out through the shadows.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have been expecting you” Severus’ voice rang out as he turned to look at the man creeping along the shadows into his bedroom. A piece of knowledge the man sought out quickly once it became apparent who Severus was and that he would be staying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you now?” The man stepped into the light revealing the surly face of Professor Snape. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am you, after all, nothing will change that” A strange concept in itself. Two versions of Severus Snape stood in that room. One younger than the other. One who held the title of the professor while the other, not being made known, did not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not even your wife,” Snape said, getting straight to the point of why he was here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I figured you would have something to say about that. I’m surprised you haven’t said anything to me before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t something they need to hear or would understand.” Snape closed the door behind him and silenced the room. It was unlikely that anyone would come up here looking for him, after his little display. But he wasn’t still alive if he wasn’t overly cautious. “Who?” He stated simply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t want to know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That bad?” Snape asked fearing the worst. A marriage law or an unwanted pregnancy from a drunken one nightstand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, that good.” Putting a rest to the younger man’s fears. “I didn’t want it to come out since I didn’t want you to go and ruin it. I knew you would disapprove.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you're not gonna tell me?” He said archly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you have your suspicions, if not then you will find out with everyone else.” He stated the unanswered question. Knowing that the other man perhaps had an idea of who the mystery woman was. Snape looked at his older self for a few moments before looking down dejectedly seeming to confirm his suspicions. Something he wished was for once wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They won't take it well.” That was the understatement of the century.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s gonna be absolute chaos,” Severus corrected. “I wasn’t planning for it to be public knowledge, it only came up because she is going to be here.“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would you do this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not how?” Severus arched a brow as he said this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care how, I don’t want to know. I wanna know why I would be so stupid as to get married in the first place. I don’t believe in marriage.” The truth of that statement was evident that love makes people do crazy things. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t until I fell in love with her.” A simple statement that meant much more to the both of them. The implication that he could fall in love and move on from Lily was either enlightening or concerning. Something the young professor did not want to think too much into right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And she is worth it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She is everything,” Severus said passionately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And is she aware of who you are.” The question wasn’t as simple as it was made out to be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She knows enough and is willing to wait until I’m ready to reveal more.” Despite which version was talking. Severus Snape was a man with secrets and a past full of horrors. He was also extremely closed off and guarded, which made opening up and letting someone share a life with him extremely difficult, if not impossible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For someone, you claim to love don’t you think she deserves more, deserves better?” Snape asked.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I know she deserves more. But she chose me. The least I can do is make sure she doesn’t regret it.” Severus seemed to be reliving a memory as he said this. Apparently, something he has no doubt thought about on more than one occasion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How bad does it get?” Snape asked after a few minutes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For you, nothing you aren’t prepared for, and nothing you have ever experienced. I survived though. Barely.” The idea was daunting. Severus Snape has endured many things in his life. Many that caused him great pain over the years. Betrayal, heartache, death, torture, abuse, humiliation. If it gets worse then this then what was even the point of living. Something he has thought about once or twice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And is being with her enough. Enough to forget. Enough to be happy. Enough to erase 35 years of pain, misery and torture?” Snape asked finally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, but it's definitely a start.” </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Down in the kitchen, a light was on. Most of the people in the house had already gone to bed. Excited and anticipating the next day to come. However, five people were still up and sitting around the kitchen table going through the day's events.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I still don’t believe Snape is married,” Sirius voiced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will believe it when I see it.” Mad-eye barked out, sipping on some drink from his side flask. A drink that wasn’t polyjuice this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mean her, she is a person and not a mandrake to be dissected.” Lupin inquired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well it might not be a she, it could be a Death Eater,” Mad-eye said, paranoid as ever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so, after everything he has gone through to get here and to help us. You think he would endanger all of it?” Kinglsey said wisely from his spot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do we know he even is helping us?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sirius…..” Lupin said tiredly. A conversation that has been occurring over and over again. It was always the same thing. Sirius not trusting Snape and Lupin defending him, telling him to get over his grudge. It always ended with Sirius being scolded but it never lasts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I am with Black he hasn’t done anything that has been actually helpful yet,” Mad-eye said, agreeing. He was under the impression that once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater. There was nothing that could change that.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe not but you are forgetting that Hermione was involved in all of this. And she wouldn’t do something that could jeopardize her friends,” Tonks chipped in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe not but Snape is a master manipulator,” Mad-eye pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hermione is too smart to be fooled by him and besides why else would Snape invite her to his wedding if he was just using her?” defended Lupin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is true, I wonder what it would be like being married to Snape,” Tonks said, staring off into the distance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really wanna know?” Sirius asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually I think I will pass,” Tonks said her hair turning a sour green colour as she realized what he was implying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Besides I can't help thinking that he is right,” Lupin said </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about? He had no right to go off on you like that,” Sirius defended.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually he did and he was right,” Lupin admitted. “I was careless and should have taken my wolfsbane potion. Maybe if I had Wormtail wouldn’t have escaped.” Lupin</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe, but it was also my fault for not killing him 13 years like I sought out to,” Sirius muttered darkly. A thought that still haunts him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t start thinking like that,” Tonks pleaded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I agree gentlemen, that is one path you don’t want to follow,” Kingsley. If they were gonna go around in a circle going through all of the things they should have done. It was gonna take a long time and require a lot of firewhiskey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is only one thing you can do and that is to remain constantly vigilant.” Mad-eye barked.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feel free to comment and review.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9: Meeting the Mrs.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The morning came with a buzz. Everyone was antsy as they waited for Snape’s mystery wife to appear. Speaking of Snape, he wasn’t in the kitchen where everyone was located to greet his wife. People were speculating about her. And even the Weasley twins have a bet going on. Not sure who their guesses were but even Tonks and Sirius were getting in on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A flash of bright light occurred blinding everyone and forcing them to avert their eyes. When the light dimmed and the lighting was back to normal. The person they have all been waiting for was standing in the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman standing in front of them was gorgeous. The woman was wearing a simple white two-piece outfit. A cropped top was matched with a flowing white skirt. Her midriff was exposed. The skirt was short in the front and long in the back reaching the floor, exposing her long legs. Her feet were strapped in black heeled wedges. Her hair was brown and curly and fell across her shoulders. Her face was plain and pretty. She was also carrying a brown side satchel.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But there was no denying that the woman who stood in front of them, was Hermione Granger. Besides being slightly older, she looked the same, if not more confident in her stance or maybe it was because her back wasn't hunched over with the weight of books. But that was impossible since that would mean Hermione Granger ended up married to Severus Snape. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once she seemed to get her bearings straight she took in everyone that was around her. A small sad smile graced her face, but it was unclear who it was directed at. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, everyone,” she said at last.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hermione?” a voice questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi mom.” Mrs. Granger approached her future daughter, hugging her before holding her at arm's length to get a good look at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow look at you all grown up. You are more beautiful than you already are.” Mr. Granger approached, joining the family union. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad, are you crying?” Hermione asked, already knowing that he was. He has always been protective of his only child. This was just too much for his nerves. Pushing his emotions into overdrive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is the part that is talked about in parenting books, where your kid no longer needs you. I just thought I had a couple more years left before it happens.” Her father said holding on for dear life as he hugged her with no intention of letting go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh dad I will always need you,” she said as she returned the hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No you don’t you're all grown up now,” wailed into her shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And married,” Ginny piped up from her spot. Not only realizing what the implications are but also noticing the wedding ring on her finger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And married,” her father repeated, not really realizing what he just said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That seemed to snap everyone from their shock. A recurring theme.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry dear it is great to see you. It’s just we weren’t expecting you. We were told that Professor’s Snape’s wife was coming,” Mrs. Weasley said, voicing the reason everyone was hoping for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione bit her lip as she gave them a pointed look. Waiting for the comprehension to set in. Once everyone understood the situation. The questions began. Even Dumbledore didn’t see this one coming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you're Snape's wife?” Sirius shouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes I am,” Hermine reaffirmed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You married Snape.” The statement this time came Tonks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes I did,” Hermione had a smile on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay anyone else feels like we are missing something?” Ron asked, clearly waiting for the punch line of the joke to be told.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this some kind of joke?” Fred asked before alternating to his twin and partner in crime</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was there a marriage law?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were you drinking?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you under the imperius curse?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A love potion?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or has reading all of those books finally made you go insane?” They continued switching back and forth between each line. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“None of that happened,” Hermione said reassuringly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why in Merlin's left saggy but cheek did you marry him. They said this in unison. It was a testament of how shocked everyone was at this revelation that even Molly Weasley did not berate them for their language.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I take it that he didn’t tell you guys about me,” Hermione said, not all that entirely surprised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He mentioned being married, but no, he purposely neglected to tell us your name,” Harry said. It seemed that his suspicions about Snape were right. Something was off about him and it was because he was married. He just didn’t think that it would involve his best female friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course he didn’t, he gets a kick out of being secretive. I can’t tell if it’s a Slytherin thing or if it’s just him.” Hermione mused to herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That still doesn’t explain why you are with him?” Ron asked almost angrily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I love him.” She said this as though it was the simplest and obvious answer in the world. And to most it would be, but not in this situation. Not when Severus Snape was involved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The children looked at Hermione standing beside them with an incredulous look on their faces. Asking the unasked question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don't look at me, this is the first time I'm hearing about it,” Hermione said, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This seemed to make Sirius snap as he turned to Snape, who didn’t seem overly surprised over the revelation. His talk with his future self the previous evening already made him suspicious of his future relationship with the Gryffindor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell did you do?” He demanded as he bagan to make his way towards Professor Snape as Severus had yet to make an appearence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sirius,” Lupin said sharply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I know you, you sick son of a bitch what the hell have you done with her.” He continued, not seeming to hear Remus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t touched her,” Snape defended, perfectly aware of where his wand is located on his person. He was perfectly willing to defend himself against an attack, especially against Black of all people. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bullshit, You're a goddamn liar. What is it a Death Eater kick to get with underage girls?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sirius that’s enough. I have let your petty feud go on long enough due to its harmlessness. However, insinuating that Severus or any member of my staff has been involved in any relation of this nature with a student is insulting not only to him but to me as well. I would've taken serious action against any claims, such as this.” Dumbeldore boomed loudly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even your precious spy” Sirius muttered bitterly, not believing him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even Severus,” Dumbeldore said candidly. He has placed his trust in Severus Snape for many years and he knows for a fact that it is not misplaced. He would never attempt such a monstrous act. He would bet his life and his entire supply of lemon drops on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sirius, come on I may not like the guy, but even I doubt he would do something like this,” Tonks said, trying to defuse the situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is only one way to clear the air. Why don’t we ask the girl.” Mad-eye stated. Everyone turned to the fifteen-year-old Hermione. Seeming to have forgotten that there was an older version who would have the answers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go on Black.” Snape said, “Ask Mrs. Granger if I have ever assaulted her.” He crossed his arms expectantly and was confident of the answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone turned to look at the younger Hermione waiting for her answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hermione?” Her mom asked apprehensively, afraid of the answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” said Hermione once she realized what they were asking. “No, Professor Snape has never,” she said, denying the implication. Then she continued expecting her father’s next questions. “He has never assaulted me in any shape or form. Nor has he made me uncomfortable or given me any reason to think that he had any intentions to.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very well, now that, that is settled.” The time-travel said from her spot, standing with one hand on her hip, almost amused by the situation. “I mean, you could have just asked me or have taken my word that I am with him willingly. I mean why exactly would I cover for him if I wasn't with him willingly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So then how the hell did you two end up together then?” Sirius asked, concerned. Being a part of the Black family he was quite familiar with forced marriages and he didn't want that for the little witch who helped his godson save his life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can't believe that I didn't figure it out,” Tonks said, upset from her seat interrupting before Hermione could answer Sirius’ question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don't take it personally, this is a surprise to all of us,” Lupin said, trying to comfort the pink hair women. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I just mean that all of the signs were there. She is younger than him and was his student. The two of them have been working together so it makes sense for the two of them to get close and therefore get together. Snape said she attended the wedding. And obviously she was present considering she is half of the weddies. Two muggles were present as well which were probably her parents. He also said that Hermione was the reason that he and his wife got together in the first place. Well, she obviously was a factor in being in the relationship. And think of Hermione's personality. She must be understanding and forgiving if she is involved with her former evil professor. And obviously, she is intelligent. He was giving us clues the entire time just to enjoy us not figuring it out while it was right in front of. Quite literally.” Gesturing to their friend. “ Sneaky bastard.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May I intervene,” Hermione said. “We have time to discuss this throughout the day. Just let me tell Severus that I am here and we can continue.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Throughout the day. Don’t we need to continue watching the memories? I mean that is the whole purpose of you being here,” Kingsley said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luckily you guys have made good progress yesterday, therefore, we can afford a delay. We will continue with the viewing after dinner. Plus me and Severus need to discuss a couple of things. Which is kinda the reason I am here,” Hermione stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you come here in the first place? Since you were one of the people who accomplished this whole thing.” Mr. Weasley asked inquisitively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it was mainly because Severus is more, I guess you could say professional in this instance. Sorry that’s not the right word. He is more suited to deliver the hard truths and realities of what you guys are viewing. I would be more tempted to sugar coat it. Plus he didn’t want me to be here,” Hermione added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not, you are his wife. Shouldn’t you get a say? What gives him a right to control you.” Her father asked. He was unsure of the whole revelation that a future version of his daughter was currently standing in front of him, who is married to her professor, while his normal 15-year-old daughter was in the room with them. He had always been fascinated, borderline obsessed with time travel but this is a little much even for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laughter started bubbling and dimmed into a quiet giggle from Hermione. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, you misunderstand me. He doesn’t control me. He is just trying to protect me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Protect you from what?” Harry asked, concerned. Regardless of the fact that Hermione seems to have lost her marbles in the future to be married to Snape she is still his best friend, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Relieving the past. These memories aren't pretty. They don’t seem so bad right now but you haven’t even started watching the war. It’s taken me years to get over what happened and even then I still am affected by a few things. Severus is better at compartalizing these things than I am.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why are you here?” Mad-eye asked not able to see the purpose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ohh there are just some kinks we need to work out with the last set of memories. It’s just a last-minute addition. We didn’t have them before Severus came here.” Hermione explained, obviously not concerned.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of Severus, when did that happen?” Ginny asked, resting her head in her hand. Enjoying the gossip and scandalous information of her best friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As I am sure you are wondering. We got together when I was 21. We got married when I was 25. A couple of months ago actually.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He mentioned that you two eloped,” Tonks said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes it was unexpected we never really talked about marriage even though we were planning to remain together for the seeable future and we had no intention to break it off. We were committed to being with one another, we just didn’t care what people labelled our relationship. After he proposed, I wanted to just get the paperwork filled out at the ministry but he surprised me when we were in Greece with an actual ceremony.” Hermione said reminiscing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s oddly romantic for Snape.” Sirius jumped in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He has his moments.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, it’s just I don’t think anyone ever pictured you two getting together,” Lupin said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Believe me nobody did, not even me until it happened,” Hermione agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And how did it happen?” Mrs. Weasley asked, asking the question everyone wanted to know. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t really give you an exact moment when I fell in love with him, it happened as all relationships do, slowly and usually when you least expect it,” Hermione said, being vague. “Wouldn’t you agree, Severus?” She said this as she stared at the dark man as he leaned against the doorway, with his arms crossed. He seems to have been watching the commotion, for how long, no one knows, since they were a little distracted to notice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Indeed I would.” He smirked at his wife. “No problems then?” His voice teasing as it drawled. His eyes glittered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We both know there wouldn’t be. Since you coming here, worked out so well.” She replied with the same air around her. Keeping her voice impassive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps we should take this upstairs. We do have to fix the minor problem that you came all this way to fix. The silly question game can be resumed later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very well lead the way.” She said as she began to follow him out of the room. Neither saying a word to one another merely choosing to walk in silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She seems happy,” Mrs. Granger observed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘“They both do.” Dumbledore replied, noticing the same thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wonder what they are doing up there,” Ron said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s better not to ask,” replied Sirius.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Upstairs in their bedroom as soon as they entered the room Severus turned around and pinned Hermione against the door. Effectively closing it and stopping any talk as he began to kiss her. His arms caged her in. By the way, he was kissing her in earnest, it was clear that despite only being gone for a day and a half he has missed her presence. And by the way, she was responding fervently, it was reciprocated. When he finally drew back to allow the two of them to breathe. Hermione had a smile on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you smiling?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I am happy. We did it. We actually managed to be here,” Hermione said, the reality of what they accomplished setting in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s nice to see you too,” Severus said teasingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know what I mean. We spent two years working on this and we have finally completed it.” Hermione walked around Severus standing in the middle in the room. “We are here in the past.” Her arms gesture widely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very astute.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh haha. You can’t tell me that you weren’t just as excited as I was when we finished the time turner.” She crossed her arms and stared at him pointedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps, will you be okay being here?” He said, directing the question to the reason why she wasn’t here in the first place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seeing them is tough,” Hermione admitted. “But I’ll manage, just as we all have.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what about the memories? Will you watch all of them?” He crossed his arms behind his back. Despite the lack of sympathy in his voice. He was concerned. He knew she could take care of herself but she tended to push herself too far. He knew this from experience when she would forget to eat or even sleep because she was so consumed in her work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think so, I think I need to watch them. Maybe it will help give me some closure on some things,” Hermione said whisply. “I hope they will all make it out alive this time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have done all that we could, it will be up to them now.” And it was indeed true. They are doing their part. After that, it will all up to them to actually enact the change.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean we have done some extraordinary magic to get here, hopefully, it will pay off,” Hermione said, starting to stress herself out. Her hand started to curl one of her locks around her finger as she began to lose herself to her thoughts. Severus took notice of their position in the room. Hermione was facing him but her back was facing the bed. A solution seemed to form itself in his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes we have accomplished extraordinary magic, perhaps we should celebrate our achievements,” He advanced towards her. Others would describe him as predatory. However, to Hermione, it was suggestively sensual. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what do you have in mind?” She bit her lip as she looked at him. She already knew the answer but she couldn’t help but bite and play his little game. Something she will undoubtedly benefit from soon enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am sure that you can deduce it for yourself.” He placed his hands on her shoulders as they began to kiss again. Her arms snaked around his neck as they got more vigorous in their actions. They then fell onto the bed with their limbs intertwined in a heated embrace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius was right, it was better not to ask what they were doing.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10: Story Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Because the boys referred to it as my furry little problem. Everyone thought I had a deranged pet rabbit. Eventually to keep up the ruse I bought a rabbit and we called him Mr. Leemington. Unfortunately, he was extremely anxious and wouldn’t interact with anyone. So to make it seem like he was badly behaved every now and then Sirius would run into a wall or throw himself down a set of stairs to look all banged up in order to say he was attacked by Mr. Leemington.” Lupin said boisterously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The entire house was gathered in the kitchen. By the time Hermione and Severus returned downstairs it was lunchtime. Nothing gave way to their previous activities except for the way Hermione’s hair was more tousled than previously. Nobody asked, however, Mr. Granger glared at Snape as he entered the room. If nobody knew better they wouldn’t be able to tell that Hermione and Severus were married. Despite sitting next to one another, there were no loving gazes or romantic touching. The only indication was the way they spoke to one another most often in low whispers, while his arm was hanging on the back of her chair as he smoked a cigarette. After lunch occurred Snape left the room quickly either not wishing to see a version of himself with a future version of his current student, or because stories began to be told and he did not want to sit around and listen to such trivial things. Everyone in the kitchen was joking around and revealing some of their rule breakings. Even Dumbledore was chipping in. Everyone was laughing and the atmosphere was carefree. Which sadly won’t last once they continue the viewing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Merlin, I loved Mr. Leemington,” Sirius said as he flicked a piece of forgotten food at him. “Whatever happened to him anyway?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He died at the ripe old age of 9, after a long happy life,” Remus replied as he dodged the impending food. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pity I always figured he would outlive us all,” Sirius said, not sounding all that sad. “Oh, I have a good one. One day we gave Moony here some brownies we bought in muggle London. And we gave it to him on his birthday since he has a little chocolate obsession.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have an obsession” Lupin cut in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're right it’s more of an addiction. Anyways what we didn’t know was that the brownies were actually pot brownies, muggle drugs, and we had to spend the whole day going through classes with a high werewolf. It was hilarious especially when he was called on to answer questions in class. McGonagall thought we were plotting something, especially when instead of asking to go to the bathroom he asked to have a break cause he was bored.” Everyone started laughing at that, trying to picture their once favourite professor as a student and a high one at that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I still can’t believe you two are Marauders. You are our idols. You must tell us all of your secrets” George said. When he and Fred first found out they got onto their knees and bowed before them chanting “we are not worthy,” until their mother told them to stop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Always willing to help a fellow prankster. Hey, wasn’t it old Minnie herself who gave us the title.” Sirius asked Remus. Who no doubt knew the answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya, she did, in detention second year if i recall correctly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What other pranks did you guys do,” Fred asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes tell us your secrets oh great ones.” George finished.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One day in sixth year during morning breakfast the mail came. Well instead of carying mail the owls dropped buckets of slime onto the entire Gryffindor table. Damn that one took me hours to get all of the slimes out of my hair. I got to admit you did good with that on Moony.” He barked amidst his laughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about Pads, that was all you and James,” Lupin said, denying the responsibility.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No we didn’t do it we thought you did,” Sirius said, confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got hit too.” Lupin reminded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We just thought it was poorly executed on your part,” Sirius said, explaining his thought process.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, who was it then if it wasn’t us? It couldn’t be the Prewitt twins, they had already graduated.” Remus said inquisitively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually, that one was me and Regulus.” Severus voiced for his seat. Seeming to come out of his whisperings with Hermione to join in the conversation without saying anything rude or sarcastic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? You did that? We got detention for two weeks for that.” Sirius said, complaining that he got the best of, by Snape of all people.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was the point,” Severus said, smirking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, hold on, Regulus? As in Sirius’ brother?” Harry asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We were in the Slytherin together. He was a year younger though,” Severus explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know you two were friends,” Sirius said, surprised. After years of being forced to study wizarding genealogy as a child. He knew that the name Snape wasn’t a pureblood name. And his brother would have known the same, so it was surprising that his perfect pureblood brother interacted with a non-pureblood, even being friendly with one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There was a lot you didn’t know about your little brother,” Severus said as he looked at Sirius. “We were on good terms.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course you two were. I mean you were both Death Eaters.” Mad-eye quipped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We all make mistakes. I made mine, and he realized his.” Severus said with finality. Hermione didn’t say anything throughout this. This was all information she already knew and long ago accepted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Got to say, Snape, never thought you had it in you to pull off a prank but that was child play. We, on the other hand, are masters. Remember Georgie when we turned all of the Slytherin house hair’s red and gold. They looked great sporting Gryffindor colours.” Fred said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Reminds me when Hermione was 5 and did what we now realize was accidental magic. She wanted to read a book in class but her teacher wouldn’t let her and even confiscated it. So when the teacher tried to read the textbook. The text changed into the text from Hermione’s book. And when the teacher tried to borrow a textbook from a student she found the same problem. They never could explain it.” Mr. Granger said, reminiscing about Hermione’s childhood. Something both Hermione’s would prefer not to be brought up and be embarrassed for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, the best was when Hermione planned one of our little adventures,” Harry said. Deciding to have a little bit of fun at his best friend's expense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hermione, you naughty girl. I thought you were the one to talk the boys out of trouble, not plan it or encourage it.” Ginny said teasingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well if I make a plan then Harry won't try to make one, which always goes wrong.” Hermione defended from her seat beside Ginny and Ron.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They don’t always go wrong” Harry rebuked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well they don’t always go right, mate,” Ron said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what did Hermione do?” Mrs. Granger asked, curious to know what kind of mischief her daughter got up to away at school. She was pleased to know that her daughter despite being caught up in death plots she still had time to be a child and have fun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She brewed polyjuice potion in second year, so we could sneak into the Slytherin common room,” Ron said laughingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YOU WHAT?” Several voices cried out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But that’s Newt level,” Bill said in disbelief. His siblings always told him how smart the girl was but now he was beginning to get the full extent of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh and did I forget to mention that she brewed it in Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom,” Ron said this grinning from ear to ear,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A low-pitched whistle came from Sirius due to the impressiveness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No wonder you were able to modify a time-turner,” Fleur said from her seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does their common room even look like?” Kinglsey asked. For being a Ravenclaw he had no prior knowledge of the inside of the other houses common rooms.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Besides being in the dungeon and being all dark and Slytherin, it was neat to be able to see under the Great Lake,” Harry admitted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe little Hermione Granger did such a thing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know Freddie. She is all grown up now.” George replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to say that is impressive, even we never stepped foot into the other common rooms,” Lupin said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even better was when in first year she set Snape on fire,” Ron said before realizing that said person was in the room with them, admittedly a future one. Hermione gave Ron a wide look as she shook her head. Harry tried to get him to stop talking and laughing by elbowing him in the side but it was too late the damage was done. Laughter rang out as Sirius seemed to be having the best time of his life. He was laughing so hard he seemed to be wheezing, trying to catch his breath again. The others were deathly silent though, wondering how he was going to react. Severus turned and looked incredulously at Hermione by his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, in my defence I thought you were trying to kill Harry,” Hermione said as she bit her lip trying to look innocent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why am I just finding this out now?” He questioned, though the expected anger wasn’t present. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It never came up and I thought you knew” Hermione protested. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now I do.” His voice was cold. Everyone continued with their talk of stories. While everyone was distracted, Hermione whispered under breath. “I am sorry you know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Severus lowered his head, moving his lips as little as possible as he whispered seductively into her ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It seems that I might have to punish you for that indiscretion.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Careful, I might like that,” Hermione said this as she briefly connected with his dark eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Across the room, Remus Lupin choked and snorted on his drink. A curse of being a werewolf was having sensitive hearing. And he overheard something he was perfectly okay going through life without knowing. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11: Year 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry was running but he wasn’t alone; he was with Cedric Diggory. They decided to resume the memories after dinner occurred. Everyone was seated on the couches in the drawing-room. Even Severus and Hermione were seated on the transfigured armchair. It was the fourth year memories and several people realized what it would be preluding to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We'll take it at the same time.” Harry’s voice could be heard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both grab the cup, which turns out to be a portkey that takes them into an unknown location. They land in a graveyard and Harry drops in pain as his scar burns. They see a man walk towards them carrying something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kill the spare," rings out. Then a sharp cry spells out;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Avada Kedavra."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cedric drops dead at his side. Harry is then tied to a tombstone as he is forced to watch Pettigrew perform a ritual that requires his blood. It results in the restoration of Lord Voldemort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sight sickens most in the room. Some grabbed a brown bag off of the table just in case. While others couldn’t seem to look away fascinated in a way that only the twisted could provide. As they stare as tall and skeletally thin man, with red eyes and slitted pupils. This wasn’t a man, it was a monster. A monster who haunted the dreams of many members in this room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Voldermort summons his Death Eaters who come quickly once summoned. He begins making promises of his next course of action. Azkaban, Dementors, Giants. Promises of death and torture. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mother died in the attempt to save him - and unwittingly provided him with a protection I admit I had not foreseen. ... I could not touch the boy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My curse was deflected by the woman's foolish sacrifice, and it rebounded upon myself. Aaah . . . pain beyond pain, my friends; nothing could have prepared me for it. I was ripped from my body, I was less than spirit, less than the meanest ghost. . . but still, I was alive. What I was, even I do not know... I, who have gone further than anybody along the path that leads to immortality.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Crucio!" Gaps rang out as they watched Harry receive the unforgivable curse. Harry is then seen withstanding the Imperious curse and refusing to bow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then the room is absorbed in green and red light as the two begin to duel. Both are absorbed into a dome-shaped web of light. The figures of several individuals emerge from the connection, including Cedric. But the most noticeable figures were James and Lily Potter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry is seen breaking the connection and escaping while the figures buy him time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's back," Harry whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The scene changed again to the hospital wing where a commotion is taking place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You-Know-Who . . . returned? Preposterous. Come now, Dumbledore ..." Fudge’s voice could be heard</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are blinded," said Dumbledore, his eyes blazing, "by the love of the office you hold, Cornelius! "If your determination to shut your eyes will carry you as far as this, Cornelius, we have reached a parting of the ways. You must act as you see fit. And I - I shall act as I see fit."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite Dumbeldore’s pleas and plans of action, the Ministers still doesn't believe him. Then in a last-ditch effort to convince him, Snape moves to bear his arm showing the dark mark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There," he said harshly. "There. The Dark Mark. It is not as clear as it was an hour or so ago, when it burned black, but you can still see it. Every Death Eater had the sign burned into him by the Dark Lord. It was a means of distinguishing one another, and his means of summoning us to him. When he touched the Mark of any Death Eater, we were to Disapparate, and Apparate, instantly, at his side. This Mark has been growing clearer all year.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Fudge leaves, Dumbeldore begins preparations. Sending Bill to inform his father. Requiring the presence of Hagrid and Madame Maxine. Asking for a truce between Sirius and Severus. Sirius heads to gather the old crowd. Then he turned to Severus</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know what I must ask you to do. If you are ready . . . if you are prepared ..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am," said Snape, looking paler than usual, and his cold, black eyes glittered strangely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then good luck," said Dumbledore. And they all watched as Snape swept wordlessly out of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead of yelling and screaming it was silent. Harry was looking down trying to avoid eye contact. Several people were crying. Some even vomited after watching Cedric die. The first time some have ever seen someone being killed. Many people knew what happened, but hearing it and seeing it were entirely two different things. It was Hermione who started the conversation, from her spot next to her husband.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is the beginning. The beginning of the second wizarding war.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That mark on your arm. You are one of his followers?” Mr. Granger asked his future son in law.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was once when I was a teenager, before I became aware of the truth of his exploits.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And what was it the headmaster asked you to do?” He continued questioning, trying to understand everything that has occurred.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To return to my position I held before his downfall. As pretending to be a loyal follower as I passed information and plotted his demise with the Dumbeldore and the Order,” Severus stated simply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're a spy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I was a spy. For many long dreary years.,” Severus said, confirming his role.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And Hermione, you knew this?” Mr. Granger turned to look at his older daughter. Making sure she was aware of who the man she married was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’ve known about Severus’ role for years. Probably the other me is already aware of it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you're okay with it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am okay with his past. He made mistakes but he spent the better part of almost two decades trying to redeem himself,” Hermione said defending her husband. She knew that he didn’t care what others thought of him, but she wouldn’t let people bad mouth him in front of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me if I am wrong, but isn’t a spy the one who puts his life on the line,” Mrs. Granger asked after her husband’s interrogation was put to an end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s your point?” Mad-eye barked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If this man is risking his life to help you. Then why do you all dislike him? I mean it is obvious from the way you treat him and act around him that you don’t like him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that we don’t just dislike him. It’s because we don’t trust him.” Sirius explained, even though he did also dislike the man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not, he risks his life for you guys.” She protested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How much danger is he really in?” Sirius said rhetorically as he brushed off the question waving his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry but didn’t you guys just watch what I did. That man just tortured a child for his own sick amusement and even harmed his own followers. These Death Eaters you call them are obviously afraid of him just as much as you are and they are sided with him. He said that he was going to kill those that didn’t return. And Professor Snape here was late to the little reunion party he was hosting. I doubt that this Voldermort is the forgiving type. So what did he do to him instead of killing him?” Mrs. Granger said wisely, piecing a puzzle together that nobody realized was there. Everyone considered her words carefully before they turned to look at the young professor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Severus, what did he do to you?” Remus asked after nobody voiced the question they were all thinking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing that I can’t handle,” Snape said, “It’s not like you lot have ever cared what has happened to me before, let's not pretend like that has changed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mean he has done this before.” Mrs. Weasley said gasping as she brought a hand up to her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you think he keeps his followers in line? Several of the people that join him don’t do it willingly. Some are blackmailed, threatened or have seen their loved ones tortured.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Which one did he do to you?” Tonks asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It isn’t a cause you can willingly say no to and survive.” He deflected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How often?” Someone asked. Snape wasn’t sure who, he didn’t particularly want to discuss the specifics of his work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whenever he is displeased. He is not always the one that does the punishing. Usually, unless he is truly displeased, he has the other Death Eaters do his bidding. Let me just say this, Potter got lucky that he was only hit with the Cruciatus twice. He could have done a hell of a lot more to you. It’s the fate that awaits anyone of us if captured and discovered to be plotting against him. Snape then got up and stalked out of the room after he glared at them. He has decided that he was through with the interrogation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t he ever say anything? Mrs. Weasley wondered. Perhaps she should have insisted that he stay for dinner more often after the meetings. Kept a better eye on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you know Dumbeldore?” Kingsley asked. Not many were close enough to the potion master. And if anyone were to know the details of the Death Eaters meetings it would be the one he directly reports to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am made aware of some of the incidents, however, I am aware that he does not inform me of every injury he receives. I am only informed when he seeks medical help from Madam Pomprey.” Dumbledore admitted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you didn’t know them all. I avoided telling you most of what occurred. I admit that I didn’t want to see the pity in your eyes every time you sent me back into the viper's nest.” Severus said from his spot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you're leaving that out what else do you leave out in the Order meetings.” Mad-eye questioned not at all sympathetic to the man’s distress and agitation.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I figured that most of you couldn’t stomach the visualization as I described details of the murders they committed. As blood pours out of innocent victims, the screams that echo throughout the room, watching women and children raped, beaten, burned, whipped, and begging for mercy. Watching all of this and not being able to help as you watch all that remains of what resembles a body die and only the cold blank eyes remain.” Severus snapped ruthlessly then proceeded to follow his younger self out of the room.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s why he never told you guys these things, he wanted to spare you from the horrors he has to experience. Things he was never spared from seeing.” Hermione sighed sadly from her spot. She knew that it would be tough relieving the memories, but she didn’t think they would interrogate him about his personal experiences spying. “That's not all that remains with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Ginny asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It isn’t just the guilt and regret that has stayed with him. Every day he has to go through life with the memories of every horrible thing he has ever seen etched into his mind. He still has nightmares even after the war has been over for years now. The scars on his body are a constant reminder of all that he has endured. That’s why he is such an accomplished occulemens. The mind can only take so much before it breaks. He has not yet broken. Despite how much he believes himself to be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>After such a trying day, all of the children went to bed early. While Hermione and Severus were in their bedroom, and Snape was still off sulking somewhere, the order members were in the kitchen when Mr. and Mrs. Granger entered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you are at war and the ministry isn’t accepting the threat as valid.” Mr. Granger asked, trying to get all of the facts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately that is correct,” Dumbeldore said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just what exactly are you doing here?” He then asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are planning on how to get rid of Voldermort and how to keep people safe.” Mr. Weasley said simply.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, what I mean is why is my daughter here at what I can only assume to be a headquarters of this operation? She is a child. Please tell me you aren’t training her as a soldier to fight in this war, along with the others.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We aren’t,” Mrs. Weasley firmly denied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why is she here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She is here for her protection,” Dumbeldore said, trying to diffuse the situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When you came over earlier this summer to pick her up, Mr. Weasley you never mentioned any of this to us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She told me that she had already informed you,” Mr. Weasley explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really think that a fifteen year old girl would tell her parents something like this, then you are sorely mistaken.” David Granger exclaimed at their own follyness. “If she needs to be protected then she will be coming with us. How safe is she here when you couldn’t even keep her safe at school.” You could say Mr. Granger was in overprotective parent mode. When a father believes only he can keep his daughter safe. Mr. Granger has always been like this ever since he found out his wife was expecting. An action that always amused his wife. Until now, where she is finding herself agreeing with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It won’t matter. You two are muggles, you are no match against dark wizards,” Mad-eye said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe not but we sure as hell won’t let our daughter get dragged into a war.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sadly she is already a part of this war,” Dumbeldore said sadly. “Even leaving won’t change that. She is already at risk due to being best friends with Harry, being the brightest witch of her age, and for being a muggle-born.” The realization of what kind of target their daughter was beginning to set in. They knew she would be in danger but now she was being sought out for all of the things that made her unique.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And it seems like she will play a bigger role in time to come. Since she came back here to change it,” Kinglsey said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least we know for a fact that she survives,” Lupin said assuredly. Trying to placate the concerned parents.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what are we supposed to do?” Mrs. Granger asked desperately. When he became a father he knew that he would have to deal with issues when it concerned his daughter. He just always thought it would be either drugs or sex. When it was discovered she was a witch, he handled it well. In fact, he was ecstatic, the possibility of discovering an entire hidden world an appealing prospect. This, however, was entirely out of his league. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Support her,” Dumbeldore said simply. “I expect that even if you tried to remove her from Hogwarts or this situation. She would refuse and find some way around it. A way I don’t think you would approve of. The only thing you can do is accept her decision and help her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And is exposing her and the children to your plans such a good idea?” Mrs. Granger asked skeptically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I assure you that isn’t happening. None of the children are involved in the order.” Mrs. Weasly replied with a notion that she herself put her foot down on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe that’s the problem,” Lupin said, rubbing his jaw in thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Mrs. Weasley asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hate to say it but we all saw how those kids can take care of themselves in a dangerous situation. One most of us adults weren’t even aware of. Is keeping them in the dark, when they are probably going to end up involved anyways such a good idea?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There has never been a truer statement said over the past couple of days. Cause even right now when ordered to go to bed. Harry Potter remained awake, waiting for the meeting to end so he could go talk to his godfather. Once he heard footsteps as everyone made their way to their bedrooms he waited a few minutes before quietly making his way to Sirius’ room, which he was shown yesterday. When he knocked on the door. Sirius’ voice said softly to come in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Harry entered the room he saw that Sirius was talking with Remus Lupin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh sorry Sirius, I thought you were alone, I can come back later,” Harry apologized.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No it’s fine I was just leaving,” Remus said as he made his way toward the door intending to give the two some much-needed privacy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can stay if you want,” Harry said. “I mean you are practically my honorary uncle.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could say that,” Remus agreed. “Your first word was Moony when you were a baby. Your mother was convinced it was you saying, mommy.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, what did you want to talk about?” Sirius asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you say anything after we viewed the memories?” Harry was slightly disappointed, to say the least from his godfather’s lack of reaction. “I figured you would be angry and shouting from the rooftops.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was angry but I was mostly disappointed,” Sirius admitted, surprising Harry who didn't think he did anything wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Disappointed?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes in myself. It’s my job as your godfather to protect you and it’s not like I’ve been doing a good job now is it.” Spending twelve years of it in Azkaban can deter one’s parental duties.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t say that,” Harry pleaded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry, you were placed under the cruciatus, when you were fourteen. That should have never happened.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not your fault. Being here with you makes me so happy, Happier then I have ever been with the Dursleys but that’s not saying much. You make me forget that it even happened.” Harry said emotionally.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too kid,” Sirius said smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t say that.” Harry denies even though he was teasing. He might never say it but he did love him; he was the closest thing to a parent he had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course you did, everyone loves me, right Moony?” Sirius turned to his best friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t understand why.” Remus begrudgingly agreeing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See I’m right” Sirius declared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about Snape?” Harry asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was referring to people, not overgrown bats,” Sirius said laughing. Then he quieted looking seriously at Harry. “Actually before you came in, Remus here was helping with something that I could use your help with.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course what is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Talking. It has come to my attention that I am not always the best at vocalizing my emotions and you also might have the same issue. But there are some things we should discuss.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like what?” Harry asked, kind of wary.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were under the cruciatus curse. That is not easy. Is there anything you want to say about it, or ask?” Sirius asked pointedly. He was allowing Harry an opportunity to open up about anything he has bottled up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Harry said “I….” He tried to deny but with Sirius, he didn’t want to pretend to be okay when everyone expected him to be. “I never expected it to feel like that.” He said, finally expressing his feelings. “I mean we learned about it in class so I kinda knew what it did and why it was used. But I never imagined what it would be like to be under it. The pain, I’ve never felt anything like that. It was hot, searing, itching……” He trailed off, not knowing how to describe it. But he didn’t need to as Sirius continued for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It felt like every one of your muscles was clenching up and it was hard to breathe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes exactly like that. You’ve been under it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A couple of times. It was before I ran away from home, my family wasn’t happy with who I've been associating with and they decided to punish me. I left after that. But I know what it feels like and how it still affects you even after the curse ends. It can cause nightmares.” Sirius said having first hand experience with those.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have nightmares about the curse. Any nightmares from that night involve Cedric,” Harry admitted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You blame yourself, it is understandable, but it is not your fault. The only people who are to blame are Pettigrew and Voldemort,” Remus cut in.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I just don’t always believe it.” Then Harry turned to Remus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you been under it Remus?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, luckily not, but from my understanding, it is on the same pain level as a full moon transformation.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to know Harry that you can come to me about anything okay. And if for some reason you can’t talk to me or I am being my gloomy self, because we all know that Azkaban did a number on me and that I’m not entirely there sometimes.” Sirius was interrupted by Remus who injected;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You weren’t always there, to begin with.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever, you can always go to Moony here if you need help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or if you need me to give this one a kick in the arse,” Remus said all too willing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like I was saying he gives some pretty good advice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not like you ever listened.” Remus quipped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But let’s move onto a subject I have vast knowledge on that I can pass down to you. What do you know about girls?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Merlin,” Remus muttered, It was going to be a long night.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12 Year 5 Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Comment and Review</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next morning everyone gathers for the next set of memories to begin. Everyone was anxious for the day’s events. Before they began Severus told them that the next upcoming set of memories would be each year, however they would be split in half since there was too much information to cover in one sitting. Today they would begin to witness the future. A prospect everyone was wary about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The memories take place a couple of days ago. When Harry is first brought to Grimmauld Place. And discovering what the Order of the Phoenix is. And that the Ministry of magic is corrupt and has been building a case all summer. The image goes black as Sirius’ voice is heard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In the old days, he had huge numbers at his command: witches and wizards he'd bullied or bewitched into following him, his faithful Death Eaters, a great variety of Dark creatures. You heard him planning to recruit the giants; well, they'll be just one of the groups he's after. He's certainly not going to try and take on the Ministry of Magic with only a dozen Death Eaters.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like a weapon. Something he didn't have last time.” The darkness of the cube begins to show a picture. A picture of a man on a tapestry. One that can be recognized as the Black family tree.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My idiot brother... he joined the Death Eaters. He was murdered by Voldemort. Or on Voldemort's orders, more likely; I doubt Regulus was ever important enough to be killed by Voldemort in person. From what I found out after he died, he got in so far, then panicked about what he: was being asked to do and tried to back out. Well, you don't just hand in your resignation to Voldemort. It's a lifetime of service or death.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The scene swirled again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cleared of all charges” rang out as the scene showed a picture of the original Order of the Phoenix. Mad-eye could be heard detailing fates of some of the members.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That's Marlene McKinnon, she was killed two weeks after this was taken, they got her whole family. That's Frank and Alice Longbottom - poor devils. Better dead than what happened to them…. Benjy Fenwick, he copped it too, we only ever found bits of him… That's Edgar Bones, brother of Amelia Bones, they got him and his family, too, he was a great wizard. Gideon Prewett, it took five Death Eaters to kill him and his brother Fabian, they fought like heroes . . . that's Dorcas Meadowes, Voldemort killed her personally.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The great hall is then shown during the opening feast where they are introduced to the newest addition to the staff. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Professor Umbridge, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher” Dumbeldore’s voice boomed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it certainly was illuminating,” said Hermione in a low voice. “How about progress for progress's sake must be discouraged? How about pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, what does that mean?” said Ron impatiently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“'It means the Ministry's interfering at Hogwarts.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>During class, Umbridge explains that the Ministry does not want underage wizards practicing spells that are dangerous and unnecessary. Harry receives detention for speaking out of turn. And is later shown writing lines with a blood quill that engraves the words “I must not tell lies” onto the back of his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Daily Prophet states that Dolores Umbridge has been named High Inquisitor, granting the Ministry of Magic an unprecedented level of control at Hogwarts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll learn Defence Against the Dark Arts ourselves.” Hermione could be seen talking to Harry and Ron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'We need a teacher, a proper one,” she continued.  'I'm talking about you, Harry.'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A meeting is held during Hogsmeade where several students join in learning defence. They even sign a parchment that Hermione later says is jinxed. The students are shown entering the room of requirement. They decide to name it Dumbledore’s army. (D.A. for short)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking, the first thing we should do is Expelliarmus, you know, the Disarming Charm. 'I've used it against him,' said Harry quietly. 'It saved my life in June.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was quite apparent that they lacked practical skills but slowly started to improve. Neville had successfully disarmed Hermione, Colin Creevey had mastered the Impediment Jinx and Parvati Patil had produced such a good Reductor Curse that she had reduced the table carrying all the Sneakoscope to dust. A galleon is seen being held up in Hermione’s hand as she addresses the group. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On these fake coins, though, the numbers will change to reflect the time and date of the next meeting. The coins will grow hot when the date changes, so if you're carrying them in a pocket you'll be able to feel them. We take one each, and when Harry sets the date of the next meeting he'll change the numbers on his coin, and because I've put a Protean Charm on them, they'll all change to mimic his.” The scene blacked out after that sufficiently coming to an end. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, that’s it. I’m gonna kill that bitch,” Sirius declared as he stood up making his way towards the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, Sirius, remain calm and think about your happy place” Remus pleaded as he tried to grab onto his furious friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be happy after I rip that pink bow off her head even better if her head comes off of her shoulders as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A little help here please?” Remus begged, having a hard time restraining his friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna first turn her into a toad then squash her or maybe I'll….”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get a hold of yourself Black,” Mad-eye barked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I swear if she ever lays a hand on you, Harry, I’ll show her why everyone thinks I’m a murderer,” Sirius decreed halting his attempts to get to the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She can’t be allowed to teach, she is a monster,” Fleur cried out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sure know how to pick Defence teachers, Headmaster,” Mr. Granger said bitterly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t we go into the kitchen to discuss this,” Dumbledore said as he and the adults, especially the parents made their way to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that went well,” Ron exclaimed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're telling me,” Neville said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least I have that to look forward to,” Harry said sarcastically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey just think of the bright side, you get off at the Ministry and don’t get expelled,” Ron said looking at the positive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Being expelled might be better than dealing with that,” Harry replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I got to say seeing Hermione undermine not only a teacher but a high Ministry employee was wicked,” Fred said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Especially with those galleons, George continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Say, Granger, have you ever thought about a career in inventing? The two asked at the same time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Over my dead body will I help with your pranks,” Hermione said, rejecting their offer. They then turned their efforts to the older one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about you Mrs. Snape?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about becoming a businesswoman?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That isn’t happening boys. Plus I only did it because it was a good cause going up against an injustice that was the ministry.” Hermione also rejected their offer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuses!” Geroge exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell us your secrets!” Fred continued</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For a Gryffindor, you do a lot of scheming,” Severus said from his seat beside her. Choosing to let the order handle what changes they were going to make. It was not his job to hold their hands to help them through this rutt.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Scheming, when have I ever schemed? That is more of your thing than mine,” Hermione said, trying to divert the attention away from her, knowing that it was pointless when talking to Severus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? Then what about Rita Skeeter, whom you are currently blackmailing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That wasn’t blackmailing.” Hermione denied fervently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then what do you call it? Severus asked archly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Buying one’s silence over the understanding that I could reveal information that may slander her career,” Hermione explained, wincing at her own explanation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The literal definition of blackmailing,” Severus teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hush you. And I stand by my decision. Looking back, our learning of defence was the best thing to happen to us,” Hermione drew the conversation back to where they defeated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even being taught by a scrawny git?” Ginny inquired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry was an excellent teacher,” Hermione supported.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Harry asked incredulously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, I think you should become a professor. You would be very good at it.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you would at least be better than Snape. No offence sir,” Ginny said boldly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a professor anymore so that is no longer my concern,” Severus said conversationally. “The thing that should be of your concern is that if Umbridge does end of teaching this year. What are you going to do to her, now that you know what a sadistic toad she is?”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are we going to do about her?” Questions were being asked left and right as everyone wants answers on how to move forward with this information.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She can’t be allowed to teach”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You saw what her methods were; she was practically torturing him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately it might be a possibility that I will have no say in the matter, especially if she is appointed by Fudge. Even if I find a different teacher, the ministry would still appoint her as Inquisitor.” Dumbledore said slowly. He was furious but it was not the time or place to deal with such emotions over something that has yet to occur. Something he planned on never occurring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That may be, but at least with a proper teacher the children stand a chance of actually learning something,” Remus inputted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you have any suggestions on who I can hire, please be my guest, but unfortunately with the position’s previous track record, not many applications have been sent in. Dumbeldore informed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We could always ask my mom, even though she is disowned she is still a pureblood, so that can take some of the heat off her and appeal to the board of educators. She also trained as a healer and has experience with children” Tonks suggested. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If that doesn’t work I could always do it. It would only be for a year and it’s not like I will make any headway with the goblins, they don’t concern themselves with wizarding politics, only gold,” Bill volunteered. Harry was his little brother’s best friend, bloody hell, he was practically family. He would do anything he could to help him.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hell, even I will do it, instead of letting that disgrace teach. It’s not like I actually did it the first time what with being stuck in a box and all. I can wipe those kids into shape,” Mad-eye promised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Those are all options. Perhaps once time has resumed you could talk to your mother, Nymphadora,” Dumbledore agreed to the suggestion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“However, that won’t stop the ministry from investigating Hogwarts,” Kingsley added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it just the ministry and not the Death Eaters?” Mrs. Granger asked worriedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She isn’t a Death Eater, I am certain of that. No, she is just a sadist,” Snape said from his place off to the side, preferring to observe then input his opinion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“True she is too far up Fudge’s ass to be one anyway,” Sirius said, possibly for the first time in his life agreeing with Snape. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We will have to deal with her. Especially since she seems to be personally targeting Harry.” Tonks said, adding it to their already growing list of things they need to do. It has been growing at an increasing rate ever since they started watching these memories.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She will be,” Dumbledore vowed. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13: Year 5 Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After lunch they began again to watch the second part of fifth year. Harry is seen waking up in pain. Warning that he had a vision of Mr. Weasley being attacked. The scene shows Harry and the other children in St. Mungo’s visiting Mr. Weasley bandaged but healing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Course he's worried,'' growled Moody. “Obviously, Potter doesn't realize what that means, but if You-Know-Who's possessing him -”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'How're you feeling?' asked Hermione.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny asked. “Are there big blank periods where you don't know what you've been up to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then You-Know-Who hasn't ever possessed you,' said Ginny simply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The scene then showed Neville and his grandmother with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny and talking about his parents. Snape, having been asked by Dumbledore to teach Harry Occlumency, the lessons began back at school. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The curse that failed to kill you seems to have forged some kind of connection between you and the Dark Lord. The evidence suggests that at times, when your mind is most relaxed and vulnerable - when you are asleep, for instance - you are sharing the Dark Lord's thoughts and emotions. The Headmaster thinks it inadvisable for this to continue. He wishes me to teach you how to close your mind to the Dark Lord.” Snape said, explaining the purpose of occlumency.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry continues to fail to block out Snape and he continues to have the same dream. Only this time recognizing the hallway as leading to the Department of Mysteries. The scene shows the daily prophet saying that there was a breakout in Azkaban, including Bellatrix Lestrange. Then Harry enters the three broomsticks seeing Hermione with Luna Lovegood, and Rita Skeeter of all people. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you actually stick to it, do you, that He Who Must Not Be Named is back?” said Rita, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn't the sole witness,” snarled Harry. “There were a dozen-odd Death Eaters there as well. Want their names?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'd love them,” breathed Rita, 'But of course,' she said, looking at Hermione, “Little Miss Perfect wouldn't want that story out there, would she?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As a matter of fact,' said Hermione sweetly, 'that's exactly what Little Miss Perfect does want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The true story. All the facts. Exactly as Harry reports them. He'll give you all the details, he'll tell you the names of the undiscovered Death Eaters he saw there, he'll tell you what Voldemort looks like now,” she added contemptuously, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm supposed to do this for free?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“'Well, yes,' said Hermione calmly, taking a sip of her drink. “Otherwise, as you very well know, I will inform the authorities that you are an unregistered Animagus. Of course, the Prophet might give you rather a lot for an insider's account of life in Azkaban.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fire away, then, Rita,” said Hermione serenely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The D.A. works on Patronuses when Umbridge comes after them. Dumbledore takes the blame for Dumbledore’s army after they are betrayed by Marietta Edgecombe, whose face says the word sneak. When the Minister attempts to arrest him, Dumbledore disappears. Umbridge replaces Dumbledore as Headmistress and appoints an Inquisitorial Squad of students.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>During one of his private lessons with Snape, Harry is left alone and looks into his Pensieve. He sees his father and the marauders tormenting him and humiliating him. Snape calls his mom a Mudblood, when she tries to defend him, then she joins in. When he exits the bowl, Snape refuses to continue with the occlumency lessons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>During an exam, Hagrid is attacked by six people, who then stun Professor McGonagall when she tries to stop it. Harry then proceeds to receive a vision where Sirius is being tortured by Voldermort. Hermione warns Harry that Voldemort may be attempting to lure Harry to the Department of Mysteries, knowing that Harry would do anything to save Sirius. And she is able to convince Harry to use Umbridge's floo to check on him. Kreacher appears and tells Harry that Sirius is at the Department of Mysteries. They are caught by Umbridge who brings Snape in for Veritaserum to interrogate them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He's got Padfoot!” Harry shouted. “He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does he mean, Snape?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea,' said Snape coldly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Umbridge admits she was the one who sent the dementors to Little Whinging last summer. Before she can use the Cruciatus Curse on Harry, Hermione screams and tells Umbridge that Harry was trying to contact Dumbledore to let him know the weapon was ready. Umbridge, believing her, follows her and Harry into the Forbidden Forest. Harry and Hermione lead Umbridge where she is taken by the Centaurs after insulting them. They then meet up with Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Luna, who head to the ministry on the back of thestrals.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They end up in the hall of prophecies and realize Sirius isn’t there but finds an orb with Harry’s and the Dark Lord’s name on it. When he picks it up they are ambushed by Death Eaters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dumbledore never told you the reason you bear that scar was hidden in the bowels of the Department of Mysteries?” Malfoy sneered. “Haven't you ever wondered why the Dark Lord tried to kill you as a baby?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A fight breaks out between the children and the Death Eaters.  Hermione is stunned by a Death Eater and falls to the ground. Ron falls under a lunacy spell. All the other children are injured in some way.  Lestrange begins to torture Neville with the Crucio curse. Suddenly, Sirius, Lupin, Moody, Tonks, and Kingsley appear. And the battle ensures as Neville drops the prophecy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“SIRIUS!” Harry yelled. “SIRIUS!” While dueling with Bellatrix Lestrange, Sirius falls behind the veil of death as Lupin holds Harry back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There's nothing you can do, Harry . . . nothing . . . he's gone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They watch as Harry is possessed by Voldemort before he is able to push him out. Voldemort is seen by ministry employees including the Minister of Magic. The images swirl into Dumbledore’s office where Harry is smashing everything in a rage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is no shame in what you are feeling, Harry,” said Dumbledore's voice. “Suffering like this proves you are still a man! This pain is part of being human - “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“THEN - I - DON'T - WANT - TO - BE - HUMAN!” Harry roared, “I DON'T CARE!, I'VE HAD ENOUGH, I'VE SEEN ENOUGH, I WANT OUT, I WANT IT TO END, I DON'T CARE ANYMORE”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry, I owe you an explanation,” said Dumbledore. “I guessed, fifteen years ago when I saw the scar on your forehead, what it might mean. I guessed that it might be the sign of a connection forged between you and Voldemort.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“'It is time,” he said, “for me to tell you what I should have told you five years ago, Harry. Voldemort tried to kill you when you were a child because of a prophecy made shortly before your birth.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Professor Trelawny’s voice rang out as she gave a prophecy.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches . . . born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies . . . and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not . . . and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'It meant,' said Dumbledore, 'that the person who has the only chance of conquering Lord Voldemort for good was born at the end of July, nearly sixteen years ago. This boy would be born to parents who had already defied Voldemort three times.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He heard only the beginning, the part foretelling the birth of a boy in July to parents who had thrice defied Voldemort. So Voldemort never knew that there might be danger in attacking you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So does that mean that . . . that one of us has got to kill the other one . . . in the end?” Harry asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Dumbledore said as the cube dimmed as the images faded away into nothingness. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone was dejected after watching those memories. Several people were crying but none were as emotional as Harry even though he wasn’t crying. Harry was deathly pale and shaking. His eyes were glazed over not truly seeing in front of him. But you could practically see the cogs turning in his head. Everyone was watching him until Sirius got up and kneeled in front of him. He placed his hand on his chin trying to get him to look at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry this isn’t your fault.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re gone,” Harry whimpered.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am not gone. I am right here in front of you. We can change this.” Sirius said reassuringly. Even though there was no guarantee that they could avoid it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No we can’t, I am doomed and I am just gonna drag you all down with me.” Harry declared his voice getting stronger. Harry brushed off Sirius’ hands as he stood up and started to pace. Gripping his hair he began to become frantic in his motions. His voice growing scratchy as he panicked, he kept going, not taking into account the others around him. “Being with me is a death sentence. You need to leave. All of you have to leave.” Harry said firmly, truly believing what he was saying. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t talk stupid. We are with you mate.” Ron said brushing off Harry’s brashness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All of us.” Hermione agreed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is all my fault. You will die because of me. These memories are from my point of view because I am at the center of this. I am the cause of it. We know people in this room die. Who else. Ron? Ginny? Dumbledore? This is on me.” Harry was frantic. He was having a mental breakdown that seemed to have been building for a while. He was falling apart at the seams. Crumbling before them with no stop in sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry, stop it, you're scaring me.” Hermione cried out. She has never seen him like this and had no clue what to do. Harry was always the strong one. He was the leader and always seemed strong and brave. That nothing could stop him. Until now and this. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t.” Harry gasped. “I don’t want to.” Harry was grasping for words. “I can’t do this. I can’t kill Voldermort.” Harry admitted. All of his fears tumbling out.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry, take a breath. It is going to be alright.” Sirius tried to reach out to him but he just kept pacing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t. It hurts. It hurts so much. Make it stop. Just make it stop. I don’t want to do this anymore. Harry cried out. He just snapped. Harry collapsed onto the floor. Heaving, involuntary tears streaming down his face. Nobody knew what to do. They didn’t know how to help him. His distress was causing others to cry. They all just watched helplessly. Hermione from the future who had tears in her eyes as well. Walked over to him and kneeled beside him. Wrapping her arms around him as he placed his head onto his shoulder. This time he started sobbing. Gut-wrenching sobs that were raspy and loud. And she just held him as he cried for a few minutes. Then when he began to quiet down. Hermione started to talk to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry, look at me.” Harry begrudgingly raised his head and his bloodshot eyes reached hers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you trust me? Do you trust me?” Hermione repeated when he didn’t answer and just stared at her. He didn’t speak, just nodded his head in an up and down motion confirming yes he does trust her. “Then do you trust that I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t think that there was even a small chance, that this can be changed. That this can be fixed.” She was staring at him intently. “Okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Harry confirmed. Tears were still slipping out from his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen screw the prophecy, under the right circumstances anyone could kill Voldemort. So I don’t want you to think that everything is ends all, be all. Divination has always been a wishy subject.  And are you really going to put the fate of your life on the line all because a handful of words Trelawny said 14 years ago. The same woman who has predicted your death several times a year which has never come true. A prophecy isn’t real unless you make it real,” Hermione spoke calmly and surely as she spoke to the distress boy in her arms, but her words could have also been directed to everyone else in the room as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now I need you to trust me now when I say take this calming draught.” She opened her hand to reveal a small vial. Harry wordlessly took it and drank it down. Sirius came over and helped him up and embraced him in a tight hug. Whispering reassuring words into his ear. Before others went up to hug him before he retook his seat. Where Ron and Hermione were holding him and supporting him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Hermione returned to her seat beside Severus she took his hand and nodded at him. Before he leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees as he stared at Harry intently. His eyes narrowed as he watched him before he said;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Potter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give him a break, Snape,” Sirius snapped. Not in the mood to deal with Snape’s attitude. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No he needs to hear this,” Severus continued. “This isn’t your fault. Don’t you think that I would lie if it was indeed your fault? There are four people to blame for Black’s death, and none of them are you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then who is?” Harry asked quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kreacher, Bellatrix, Sirius himself-” Severus listed before being cut off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sirius-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sirius Black is a grown man who made his own decisions. When I contacted him and the rest of the order after getting your message I told him to stay and tell Dumbledore. He didn't listen. That was his decision, one that you don’t have to like.” Harry was pensive as he took this information in. The calming draught helping him think and not letting his anger flare-up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You said four people are responsible, who's the fourth?” Harry asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dumbledore,” Severus said before he turned to the man in question. “You were a fool and you currently still are. You should have told him this years ago. He had a right to know why he has been in danger his entire life. You should have told him that he was connected to the Dark Lord. You should have asked him if he was ready instead of presuming he wasn’t. You shouldn’t have gone ahead and kept this from him when everyone else was telling you not to. You might be the leader of this Order but we are all members and all have a say. We include you in our knowledge you have to start telling us what you know. Or any deaths that occur. They will be on you.” Severus said cold and calm. Dumbledore looked properly chastise.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My connection with Voldemort, does that mean He can see everything that I have been seeing these past days?” Harry asked, scared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. He is not yet aware of the connection yet, and even if he was because time has stopped outside of this room. His mind will not be able to receive any of your thoughts.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about Kreacher? He is in the house, he could be listening to us right now as we speak.” Lupin said, concerned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He could tell anyone about this,” Bill added. There wasn’t much they could do about changing the future while they were still learning about it. But there was one thing they could do. And that was to deal with the traitor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need to concern yourselves with him right now. I stunned him after I first got here. He won’t be reawakening until I either lift the stunner or when I leave. You can decide what to do with him then.” Severus explained. ”There is one thing you can decide now though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what’s that? Mr. Weasley asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you gonna do about the children?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about them?” Mrs. Weasley asked, confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you gonna let them join the order or at least teach them defence?” Severus said curiously, wondering if they have learned anything from this entire scenario. “I think it has been proven that they can handle their own against Death Eaters fairly well in a fight despite not being properly trained.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well? They were injured. What even happened to you, Hermione?” Mrs. Weasley asked. Concerned for the girl she considers a second daughter. She turns to the future women. Who pulled up her shirt slightly revealing a pale scar. It was wound up from her hip and continued under her shirt upwards.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was hit by this unknown curse by Dolohov. I was in the hospital wing for a few weeks but I am okay now,” She reassured everyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter that they were injured. What matters is that they were involved.” Severus started with his voice deepening. It became more clear what position he was defending, as he got more heated. “They are involved no matter how much you don’t want them to. So instead of sending them like lambs to the slaughter are you going to give them a chance to fight or should they just start dropping dead now.” He scowled at them before standing. Still holding Hermione’s hand in his. “I will leave you to discuss this. It has been a trying day and we should end it here. You should take the time to figure out what your new plans are. Cause obviously, as we have just seen, they don’t work.” He started to leave leading Hermione with him. It was best that they discussed this without their interference. Despite helping them change their fate, they wouldn’t be there holding their hands as they did it. Severus and Hermione already went through this; they already forged their path. Now it was their turn. They were currently in disagreement</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They should join the order. Obviously, they get involved,” Sirius said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But we are trying to change that so that this doesn’t happen, therefore, they won’t get involved,” Mrs. Weasley argued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But they will, it doesn’t matter if it is this incident or the next they will get involved,” Kingsley stated astutely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mean Potter will get involved and the other’s will follow,” Mad-eye stated frankly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I can interject” Harry called out, he was much more level headed now. “I am already involved. Voldermort made me involved the moment he believed this prophecy and killed my parents. If he is coming for me, I should at least be given a chance to win, especially if I am the only one who could defeat him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry has a point,” Bill stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He can’t join the Order, he is just a child,” Mrs. Weasley protested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He hasn’t been a child for a while, “ Mrs. Granger added.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter, he is still in school and the order is composed of more than people who want You Know Who gone. Members use their position in life to help make headway in the war effort. They go on extremely dangerous missions and assignments. They fight in life and death situations,” Mad-eye said shrewdly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay they don’t have to join the Order as official members then, just include them in the information that could directly affect them while they are at school,” Tonks said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should also teach them to defend themselves,” Sirius said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How would we teach them outside of school? Unless we want them to have a trial like Potter. We can’t teach them here,” Mad-eye barked out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, but we can start teaching them spells, and strategies to defend themselves. Tell them about missions the order went on in the first war,” Lupin said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s put it to a vote. And the children should have a say,” Dumbledore said. Everyone agreed, and they began the vote. “All those who are in favor of them joining the order, raise your hand,” he asked, the majority voted no.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All those who think we should teach them defense,” Dumbledore asked. Everyone raised their hands. Even Mrs. Weasley begrudgingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The start of change didn’t begin when Severus came back in the past. It started now when everyone started to change themselves. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14: Year 6 Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The night was sullen as the reality of the future set in. After dinner they didn’t bother continuing, no one could focus when distracted with what they had witnessed. Harry was inseparable from Sirius, not wanting to let him out of his sight. They tried to laugh and joke around but they knew it was obsolete when they all knew worse was to come. They were told that six of them in the room died and that was before Kingsley, Neville, Bill, Fleur and Mr. and Mrs. Granger arrived. 6/20 don’t make it. They knew for a fact that Severus and Hermione made it for sure, it was suspected but never confirmed that her parents were alive as well. And now it was confirmed that Sirius died. That left fifteen of them unaccounted for. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning came quicker than everyone expected. The hope to hold off on learning was lost on time’s ability to keep moving forward regardless that it stopped outside of the house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were about to begin but Severus was hesitant on beginning. His jaw was set as he sat rigidly. He seemed to want to say something but didn’t know how. Hermione was looking at him expectantly. Whenever their eyes met he glared at her and scowled. Finally she sighed and sat up straight and addressed the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know that these memories are tough on all of you and that you will be seeing things you don’t want to. They aren’t going to be pretty,  But I just want you to know that not everything you are about to see is the truth. There are things you aren’t going to understand and I just want you to be patient and wait for an explanation before you all freak out. Okay.” She held her hands out in a defencive way. Warning them to take her seriously and not attack. Everyone gave a confused nod of agreement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright let's begin.” She said.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The scene begins with Narissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange talking with Snape at his house. Narcissa is seen begging Snape for his help to protect Draco. Bellatrix doesn’t trust Snape and goads him into making an Unbreakable Vow if he is so intent on helping.  The Unbreakable Vow consists of promising to watch over Draco as he performs this task, protect him from harm, and, if necessary, carry out the deed himself. Snape agrees. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The Daily Prophet prints about Harry being the ‘Chosen One,’ and Dumbeldore picks up Harry and recruits Professor Slughorn to teach again. At the Borrow it is known that Fleur is engaged to Bill and Harry tells his friends that he will be receiving private lessons from Dumbledore this term and shares the contents of the prophecy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When in Diagon Alley, Fred and Geroge’s joke shop is a success, and they spy on Malfoy who is acting suspicious in Borgin and Burkes. The school year begins and Harry uses an old potion’s textbook This Book is the Property of the Half Blood Prince.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry’s private lessons with Dumbledore consist of learning more about Voldemort. They look into a pensive and see Gaunt, his daughter Merope, Voldemort's mother and grandfather possessing a ring and locket. Harry learns Merope used a love potion on Voldemort's father.  On his way out, Harry notices the black and gold ring, the same ring Marvolo Gaunt was wearing, on Dumbledore's hand, one he recently injured. But gives no further explanation on how it came to be dead.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>During a Hogsmeade trip Katie Bell is cursed when trying to deliver a necklace to Dumbledore. Harry suspects it’s Malfoy. Next, Harry and Dumbledore enter one of Dumbledore’s memories. A much younger Dumbledore at an orphanage talking to a young Voldemort (Tom Riddle). At one of Slughorn’s parties Draco is caught sneaking in. Harry then follows him as he has a private conversation with Snape.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>" . . . cannot afford mistakes, Draco, because if you are expelled -" Snape said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't have anything to do with it, all right?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Listen to me," said Snape, "I am trying to help you. I swore to your mother I would protect you. I made the Unbreakable Vow, Draco -" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Looks like you'll have to break it, then, because I don't need your protection! It's my job, he gave it to me and I'm doing it, I've got a plan and it's going to work, it's just taking a bit longer than I thought it would!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry retells what he overheard everyone is convinced that Snape was just pretending.  Harry Learns that Remus is undercover with the werewolves and Tonks is seen getting increasingly unwell.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Harry tells Dumbledore about everything he overheard between Snape and Draco, but he is unconcerned. Another memory showed that Tom Riddle was obsessed with his parentage and realized he was a half blood and adopted the name Lord Voldemort.  Who then proceeds to kill his father. The memories shift into one of Slughorn’s which is cloudy and unclear. Voldemort is seen wearing Marvolo’s ring and begins asking questions about Horcruxes. Slughorn denies any knowledge and tampered his own memory so that Dumbledore wouldn’t know the truth of the conversation.     </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So…. What is a Horcux?” Tonk’s asked after the memories ended. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That will be explained later so hold all of those questions.” Severus stated, ending those discussions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what about all of the questions questioning your loyalties?” Sirius asked, this time it didn’t hold his normal disdain. It was more curious as to his reply. He has always questioned Snape about his loyalties but he has never heard Snape’s answer. Always going off and ranting without caring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will only say this once and only once,” His voice was waspish but held no anger. He had been asked these questions for years. And any anger he had of being accused of being a traitor has been lost on the repetition. “Everything you will see in these memories is a demonstration of me following Dumbledore's orders. I have always been loyal to Dumbledore and the goal to defeat the Dark Lord,” Severus said sternly, not open to any discussion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very well, why don’t we take a break,” Dumbledore suggested. “Severus, a word,” he said as he stood up from his chair. Everyone was making their way into their respective groups as they mingled. Some like Mad-eye, Sirius, Remus, and Tonks were discussing what Horcruxes could be while Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Neville were taking the mickey out of Harry for finally hitting his growth spurt. Even Neville was throwing in his two scenets. Laughing and teasing with the others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually Fred and Geroge, can I talk to you alone?” Mrs. Weasley asked.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The twins looked at one another with weary expressions before they pointed at one another and said in unison;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He did it, I didn’t do anything”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you didn't,” Mrs. Weasley said sarcastically. “Can we please talk?” They both nodded in unison before following their mother into the kitchen. She began to set up making some food for lunch. Some might be concerned by the constant task of cooking. But to Molly Weasley it was a great stress relief and always helped her gather her thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Fred asked before alternating to his twin. “Why are we in trouble?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You aren't. I wanted to talk about the joke shop,” She took a deep breath and then asked calmly, “Where are you looking to set it up?” This left the twins gobsmacked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do my ears deceive me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t scolding us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Getting rid of our products?” They continued jumping back and forth. If one was not familiar with their antics they would have a hard time following their conversation..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No I am not. I might not be overly happy that you two don’t want to go into the ministry like your father. But I still want you to have a good career. And if that means running a joke shop.” Mrs. Weasley said warily “Then I want you two to do your best. Plus now that I see that the two of you can be successful, I can admit that it does make me feel better.” She was being fairly calm. This was the calmest conversation the three of them have ever had about the twin’s dream of running a joke shop. In fact this was their only conversation they ever had about it. Most of the time when the joke shop came up it resulted in their mother yelling at them. “So I may not know anything about jokes but I do know how to run a place. What with taking care of you lot. And the first thing you need is a place to turn into a store. Where are you looking?” This was new territory for the twins. Over the last year they have been working on their shop plans in secret for fear of constant rejection. But now they can have everything out in the open. It was a nice change. Especially with having the support of their mother helping them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We have been looking at empty-” The voices cut off as they continued having an open conversation, discussing their dreams and worries.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Upstairs Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape made their way to a secluded room in the house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe we both know what you wish to discuss,” Severus said as he closed the door and silenced it behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How many?” Dumbledore asked, getting straight to the point. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe you already know the answer to that. And if not then you can find out just like the rest of them.” Severus clearly mocking Dumbledore’s ability to know everything and keeping secrets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very well. And about the other thing.” Dumbledore continued as he folded his hands behind his back. He admits that he reservations about the revelation of the future. However he cannot but admit that all of this information is exceedingly useful. And there is still more to come.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Vow? Severus asked expectively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Vow. I assume you helped Draco.” Dumbledore asked concerned for his current student. It was always a shame when a student turned to the dark side, especially so young.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am sorry.” Dumbledore said understanding the implications of the situation and what that would mean for the Spy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You may be now because it has not yet come to pass, but if in the foreseeable future it does occur. You will not be the slightest bit apologetic for what will come, In fact you will insist that it will all play out as it did in my time.” Severus stated as he stared at the man in front of him with his eyes narrowed into slits. His eyes darkened as his anger began to consume him. “If you were truly sorry then you would have never made me do it.” This anger has been sitting for years but he never had a chance to say all of this. At least not to the man in question. But now he had the chance and he was gonna take it. Not only because his stubborn wife tried to convince him to do this but because the thought had actually crossed his mind before she mentioned it. “You can’t expect me to forgive you for every horrible thing you have done, Albus. You have used me, manipulated me, repeatedly. I have put my faith in you only for you to betray me. I have placed myself in repeated danger for you.” He held up his hand to stop Dumbledore from talking. “No you will allow me to finish this. I need to say this. The thing is that I have allowed you to do all of this because I believed I deserved it. But those kids don’t deserve to be your pawn.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It broke me, Albus. More than you could possibly understand.” He continued his rant, his voice grew quieter and yet still razor sharp. “But despite how much you broke me more than I already was broken. I survived, not with your help. But because when the time came I fought for myself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Severus has worked hard ever since Voldemort was defeated. Working hard on making peace with himself and his past. Being back here in the past isn’t an endeavor to seek out redemption. He thinks that he already has found it. No this was an act for absolution. He had a chance to be free. He was happy for the first time in his life. He had a job he enjoyed, that did not involve being forced to be a professor. He did not have to spy or be used by a manipulative bastard or Dumbledore. He has fallen in love with an incredible woman who by some grace of a miracle returns his feelings. They even got married, a thought that never seemed possible before. He had a chance to live a life of his own. And to do that he didn’t have to answer to anyone especially Albus Dumbledore. He then left having the last word. Leaving Dumbledore behind in his wake. But that’s not all he was leaving behind.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15: Year 6 Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When everyone gathered, the tension in the air was thick. Everyone could tell that it was coming from Severus and Hermione. Severus was smoking and Hermione was leaning up against him slightly. Her back to his chest as her knees were raised in front of her. Severus had his free hand wrapped around her waist. For a man like Severus Snape, he was not a man too often to display affections publicly. Even with Hermione. But right now they seemed to be taking comfort from each other.  A thought that unnerved everyone. But not for the reason one might expect. Surprisingly they have all gotten used to the idea that Severus and Hermione are together, for the most part anyway. Some still are weary and not pleased by the decision but aren't openly hostile about it. For now. If given the chance to save the lives of those they care about meant having to deal with the temporary presence of a married Severus and Hermione then it was worth it. For the most part one wouldn’t even be able to tell that they are married and that is what concerns everyone. For two people who don’t display their affections for one another often, then for them to do so now means something bad is coming, something even they don’t want to relive. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>After class, Harry asks Slughorn about Horcruxes, and Slughorn freezes. He knows immediately that Dumbledore has sent Harry and refuses to answer.  Harry continues to regularly consult the Marauder’s Map to check on Draco’s whereabouts. Sometimes he is unable to locate him on the map at all. Ron starts eating Chocolate Cauldrons laced with a love potion.  After being cured, Slughorn gives him a mead that was intended for Dumbledore that was laced with poison.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>During another private lesson. Voldemort is working at Burgin ad Burkes and meets a witch named Hephzibah, who shows him the Slytherin’s locket that once belonged to his mother and a cup which belonged to Helga Hufflepuff. Dumbledore reveals that Voldemort must have murdered Hepzibah and that her family realized that the locket and the cup were missing. Around the same time, Voldemort left his job at Borgin and Burkes and was not seen or heard from for a very long time. Another memory showed Voldemort applied for the Defence position which Dumbledore denied. He then cursed the position which has resulted in their never being the same defence teachers two years in a row. Later, Harry finds a new spell, Sectumsempra, scrawled in the margins of his Potions textbook, with the words ‘For Enemies.’ Harry uses Felix Felicis to get Slughorn’s memory but he doesn’t drink it all. The memory shows’</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“A Horcrux is the word used for an object in which a per-son has concealed part of their soul," Slughorn said. "Well, you split your soul, you see and hide part of it in an object outside the body. Then, even if one's body is attacked or destroyed, one cannot die, for part of the soul remains earthbound and undamaged. But of course, existence in such a form ..." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How do you split your soul?" Voldemort asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By commiting murder. Killing rips the soul apart." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Merlin's beard, Tom!" yelped Slughorn. "Seven! Isn't it bad enough to think of killing one person? And in any case….bad enough to divide the soul….but to rip it into seven pieces…." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dumbledore tells Harry that he suspects Voldemort has split his soul into seven pieces. The only way to kill Voldemort is to destroy all seven Horcruxes. Dumbledore believes that the seventh Horcrux is Voldemort’s regenerated body and should be destroyed last. Two are already gone; the diary Harry destroyed in his second year. and Marvolo’s ring, which Dumbledore withered his hand destroying. Harry suggests Slytherin’s locket and Hufflepuff’s cup. Dumbledore believes that Nagini, the snake, is one as well. It is revealed that when Dumbledore leaves Hogwarts for long stretches of time, he is out hunting for Horcruxes.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The scene changes to Harry duelling in the bathroom. Harry curses him with ‘Sectumsempra’, a spell of the Half-blood Prince. He severely hurts Draco, but Professor Snape is able to save him. Harry then throws the textbook away. At lunch, Hermione shows Harry a newspaper article about Eileen Prince, and suggests that she may be the Half-Blood Prince.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry receives a scroll asking him to report to Dumbledore’s office as quickly as possible.  On his way, Harry runs into Professor Trelawney who reveals that it was Professor Snape who overheard her first prophecy to Dumbledore during her job interview with Dumbledore. Before Harry can confront Dumbledore, Dumbledore tells him that he has found a Horcrux and that Harry will be accompanying him to destroy it.  Harry tells Dumbledore that he knows that it was Snape who carried word of the prophecy. Dumbledore defends Snape, saying that he was still under Voldemort’s control and had no way of knowing that Voldemort would kill Harry’s parents. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Harry goes with Dumbledore to find the next Horcrux. The memories show the cave and them travelling on a boat to get to a green light where a stone basin is located filled with a potion. Dumbledore dinks and begins to hallucinate. They are able to retrieve the locket before they are attacked by bodies that were in the water which turn out to be inferie. They are able to escape and head to hogwarts where a dark mark is hovering over the astronomy tower.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they went to the Astronomy Tower, Dumbledore paralyzed Harry under the invisibility cloak, when he is ambushed by Draco Malfoy. Dumbledore tries to get Draco to stand down.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Draco, Draco, you are not a killer.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had to mend that broken Vanishing Cabinet that no one's used for years.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was clever ... there is a pair, I take it?” Dumbledore asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The other's in Borgin and Burkes,” said Malfoy, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So the Death Eaters were able to pass from Borgin and Burkes into the school to help you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven't got any options!” said Malfoy. 'I've got to do it! He'll kill me! He'll kill my whole family!' </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then the memories showed the Death Eaters joining him including Professor Snape.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We've got a problem, Snape,” said the lumpy Amycus, “the boy doesn't seem able -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Severus... please…” Dumbledore pleaded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snape raised his wand and pointed it directly at Dumbledore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Avada Kedavra!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A jet of green light shot from the end of Snape's wand and hit Dumbledore squarely in the chest. Harry was forced to watch as Dumbledore was blasted into the air and then he fell out of sight. Harry follows them as they escape attacking Snape as he goes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fight back!" Harry screamed at him. "Fight back, you cowardly-----"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sectum - "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You dare use my own spells against me, Potter? It was I who invented them - I, the Half-Blood Prince!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“DON'T -" screamed Snape, and his face was suddenly demented, inhuman, as though he was in as much pain as the yelping, - "CALL ME COWARD!" </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Harry reconvience with everyone in the hospital wing. Where he tells everyone, what happened. Bill was attacked by Fenir Greyback, a werewolf, but no one is dead. Mrs. Weasley assumes that Fleur will no longer wish to marry Bill, but Fleur is offended and tells her that she still intends to marry him. Tonks glares at Lupin and tells him that just because someone is a werewolf doesn’t mean they cannot be loved. Ron asks Harry if he and Dumbledore succeeded in getting a Horcrux, and Harry tells him no. It was a fake someone by the initials of R.A.B took the real one. Hermione tells Harry that Eileen Prince was Snape’s mother, which is why Snape called himself the Half-Blood Prince. Ron and Hermione decide to go with him, when he doesn’t plan on returning to school.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We'll be there, Harry," said Ron </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You said it once before," said Hermione quickly, "that there was time to turn back if we wanted to. We've had time, haven't we? We're with you whatever happens.” </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone was staring at Severus Snape. Except for Hermione who wasn’t surprised by the revelation that just occured. She was watching everyone in the room, her wand in her hand, prepared to defend the man she loves if anyone decides to attack. They were outnumbered if that occured. And she hoped that it wouldn't come to that. Nobody moved from their seats though. It seemed as though time wasn’t just frozen outside the house but inside as well. Eventually, Albus Dumbledore stood, drawing attention to himself as everyone waited with bated breath for his reaction and plan of action. However the expected reaction of anger or even sadness wasn’t present. As he stood he gave Severus a watery smile as he addressed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What!” Sirius exclaimed, that was certainly not what he was expecting. “Did you just watch what I did because it almost sounds like you were thanking him for killing you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like I have always said, I trust Severus and despite what we just watched, it doesn’t change it. If anything, it solivies it.” Dumbledore retook his seat, still smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are we missing?” Tonks asked, completely confused by the chain of events. One moment they watch Snape kill Dumbledore then the man is thanking him. Maybe one of them should get him checked out at St. Mungo’s. Perhaps all of those lemon drops has made him gone senile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think Dumbledore has finally lost it.” George muttered to his twin. The children didn’t know how to respond, it was an unspoken decision to leave this one to the adults.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you know that we don’t?” Remus asked from his spot. He has been pondering the and something wasn’t adding up in his opinion, even before Dumbledore’s comment. “You said that everything wasn’t as it seems, so what don’t we know? What is the missing piece?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Figure it out.” Hermione stated beside her husband, lowering her wand but still keeping it in her hand. “Unlike during our time, you have all of the pieces right in front of you.” She wasn’t going to spell it out for them. If they couldn’t figure something as simple as this out then they stood no chance at changing the future. And obviously her husband beside her was not going to offer up an explanation. He seemed to be straining to keep his occlusion up. A feat that his past self seemed to have no issue with as he too was on guard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So Snape made an Unbreakable vow to finish Draco’s mysterious task, which was to kill Dumbledore,” Sirius stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes and when the night happened Dumbeldore didn’t fight back,” Kingsley added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He couldn’t fight back, he was weak and injured from that potion he drank trying to get to the Horcrux,” Remus inputted gathering all of the facts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That wasn’t the only injury he had.” Mr. Granger said, joining in the puzzle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” Mad-eye barked, his eye twisting and turning, keeping an eye on Snape.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“His hand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course his hand was injured when he destroyed the other Horcrux, the ring.” Remus said, as he snapped his finger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t he just heal it?” Mrs. Granger asked innocently, still confused by what magic could do and what it was limited to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if he couldn’t. It was caused by such dark magic, it might not have been possible to fix. Some injuries have lasting effects,” Remus stated knowingly for he had many scars on his body due to his affliction that can not be healed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like dying?” Mrs. Granger asked, trying to understand not only the situation at hand but also the magical world her daughter is involved with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He knew what Draco was up to and maybe he wasn’t concerned about being killed if he was already dying” Fleur added, her accent was prominent. People weren’t surprised by her contribution. Her being here over the last couple of days was enough to prove that she wasn’t just another pretty face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With an injury that bad at his age, he wouldn’t have long to live if it was fatal.” Sirius admitted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Severus said before this began, everything he did was heeding Dumbledore’s orders.” Remus added, realization drawing on those in the room. “Dumbledore ordered Severus to complete Draco’s task, he ordered him to kill him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone was astounded at what the man did. Which one it was directed at was unsure, nonetheless, the lengths that the spy would go for his cover and for the order was proof of how he was a master spy if not thee ultimate spy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When Dumbledore begged him on the astronomy tower and said ‘please’ he was begging him to kill him.” Sirius said horror creeping up inside of him. He might not like Snape but he couldn’t picture the pain that would have caused for the man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why, why did he do it?” Ginny asked, confused how someone could just kill another person when said person asked for it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This way his death meant something and he would be fully trusted amongst the Death Eaters and Voldemort,” Hermione explained to her friend beside her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are we right? Was this all just a setup? All a part of the plan?” Remus asked looking back at Severus whose eyes were clouded and his face sullen not a sneer in sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he admitted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Merlin Snape,” Sirius said after he swore under his breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was admirable, showing your commitment to the cause in such a way. I don’t think any of us could succeed at such a task and keep up the facade,” Remus admitted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your right no one else could and that’s why it was so believable.” Severus said, his shields up again and air tight, his jaw tense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who knew about it?” Tonks asked. Wondering if they were all just as shocked in the future when they originally found out compared to now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Besides Dumbledore and myself?” Severus asked, sarcasm lacing his voice as he drawled. “No one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” many voices proclaimed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one knew about all of this?” Mrs. Weasley said aghast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not at the time no.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So everyone believed that you were a traitor and that you were on their side the entire time? Believing you to be a true death eater.” Tonks realized.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, everyone had to believe it, it was essential,” Severus’ body was tense and guarded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How could you have done this, Albus?” Mrs. Weasley asked as she turned to the man in question. “He was all alone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Enough!” Severus stopped the questioning at once. The fact that all of these people defended him was honestly making him uncomfortable though he would never admit it. It was one thing for Hermione to do it, another when before this moment most of the people in question still disliked him and even mistrusted him. He did not want to go through this. “What’s done is done, and hopefully will never have to occur again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very well, what are we gonna do about the Horcruxes?” Remus asked, recognizing the finality in his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well we know the location of several and therefore once this is all done we will be able to locate them and destroy them,” Kingsley satated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But one is a fake, who even is this R.A.B?” Sirius mentioned, having no clue of the identity. The irony being prominent for Hermione, who knows the truth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hopefully the memories will explain it and show us where the rest are. Despite changing some things, we can still use it to our advantage. Us successfully destroying these things is one thing we can’t change.” Kingsley stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps instead of changing these plans we only change how we execute them. Instead of waiting years we can do it now and hopefully prevent Dumbledore’s death,” Remus stated wisely. Not realising what he has just begun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is something we can do now instead of waiting years,” Tonks stated as she got a mischievous smile on her face as she turned to face Remus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dora!” He replied as he held his hands trying to warn her off from the impending conversation he was hoping to avoid or at least not have it public. While Sirius had a shit eating grin on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t Dora me Remus. I suspected you had feelings for me but I wasn’t sure. But now this proves that you do,” She smiled victoriously as her hair flared brighter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dora please! I am too old for you.” Remus protested weakly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at Hermione and Snape they have a larger age difference then us and they don’t care and are able to make it work.” She hesitated for a moment lost in her happiness before she turned to the couple in question and quickly said, “No offence”. Before turning back to the man beside her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am a werewolf. I am dangerous to you.” He said tiredly knowing that it was losing battle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So am I when I trip over the umbrella stand. You have no excuses. Come here you brilliant fool of a werewolf.” She said before she launched herself at him. Snogging him without a care in the world as everyone watched. It took a few seconds before Remus began to respond in earnest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s about time,” Hermione said from her spot next to Harry. Having already been made aware of the Metamorphmagus’ feeling for the man. Since she told her and Ginny during a girl’s talk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know right,” Ginny said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought they would never admit it. Well I thought he would never admit it.” Sirius said happily that his friend is finally getting his head out of his arse to find his much deserved happiness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least one good thing has come out of this so far.” Mr. Weasley said happily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This has been rough on all of us. Might I suggest that tomorrow we take a break and just relax,” Hermione said as she looked at Severus, knowing that this was harder on him then he is showing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that such a good idea? Shouldn’t we just finish it?” Mad-eye asked impatiently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well once we finish the memories Severus and I won’t be sticking around long after it. So that you can all start making a difference and enacting changes. I figured that a lot of you guys still need to talk to us and ask us questions. Tomorrow we can do that and just take it easy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s right we could also start telling the children some stories of the first war and what kind of missions we did,” Kinglsey said, wanting to start on some changes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe Snape could tell them some of the things that happen during the Death Eater meetings.” Tonks added. She had managed to separate her lips from Remus however her arms were still wrapped around him. The man in question having a pink hue to his cheeks and looking awfully flush.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that so wise? Those aren’t really things the kids should be hearing.” Mrs. Weasly asked, concerned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How is it any different from what they just watched?” Mad-eye asked, not seeing the point in sheltering the children. They needed to know what they are up against. And who better to tell them then the man who pretends to be one of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They are gonna need to know what they are fighting against,” Remus said. “If that is okay with Snape of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this Severus stood up and left the room dramatically despite not wearing his teacher robes. Everyone watched at his sudden descent. Before looking to Hermione for answers who was watching him sadly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, I think we are gonna call it quits for this evening,” She said before standing to also make her leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We haven’t even had dinner yet,” Mrs. Weasley protested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I doubt he is very hungry, I will grab something later if we need it,” she said before making her way out following him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you think that is all about?” Ron asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t we find out?” Fred said with a grin. One he often held when planning a prank.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” Tonks asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well we just happen to have on us a pair of Extendable Ears that part of which is upstairs and the other half is conveniently next to the kitchen,” George answered for his brother having the same thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you want to spy on them?” Hermione asked incredulously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Forget spying on them, how long have you been spying on Order meetings?” Mrs. Weasley was not overly surprised that they would try a stunt like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well if we don’t go now we will have no idea what they are talking about, and don’t you want to see Mr and Mrs. Snape in their natural habitat.” That seemed to have everyone hooked. Even the current Hermione and Snape couldn’t help but be curious of the relationship between their future selves. They went to the kitchen with George bringing the other end of the extendable ear to the kitchen and Fred went to make sure the other end was in position. As they all gathered they heard the voices.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t do that,” Hermione demanded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t do what?” They heard Severus reply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t shut me out. Talk to me.” She seemed to be pleaing. It took a minute before he replied, seeming to contemplate his answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought I had moved on from my past. I thought that I had made peace. Well as much as I could, considering. And then this happened. My past just shows up out of nowhere, quite literally. A reminder of who I used to be. A reminder of all the horrible things I've seen, endured and done. Another reason that encompasses all of the reasons why I’m not good enough for you.” It was surprising to hear such emotion and vulnerability from him. And to hear him doubt his relationship. He has not once explained his part in the marriage nor did he have any reason to. But here his insecurities were clear as he voiced what they all thought. He wasn’t good enough for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think that I'm the one who gets to decide who is good enough for me. You are a good man, Severus. Think about all of the lives you have helped save while you were a spy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And think about all of the lives that are dead because of me,” Severus shouted. Then he seemed to calm down before he said slowly, “There are some things that I still haven’t told you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter.” Hermione said strongly. And everyone could just imagine her crossing her arms stubbornly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes it does. It will always matter. I was a Death Eater and that means something, Hermione.” He explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Key word being was.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Once a death eater, always a death eater,” he said sadly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This mark on your arm doesn’t make you a death eater, It doesn’t define you. You can’t let it define you.” Then they could hear rustling before Hermione continued. “If you are so sure that this mark makes you a death eater, then this mark makes me a mudblood.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your not” she cutted him off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then you're not, okay?” “Okay?” she asked again this time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I Love you, I married you, I chose you,” Hermione’s voice trailed off into what could only be called a snog fest. One no one particularly wanted to over hear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This seemed to be the end of their conversation and the twins started to get rid of their product before the two upstairs could find out that they were being spied on. And before everyone overheard something that they didn’t want to. Everyone didn’t know what to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well that was enlightening,” Dumbeldore said. He always was a sucker for love. And as being a headmaster for several decades he couldn’t but consider which students would possibly end up with one another. And normally he was quite accurate in his musings however he never once foreseen the possibility that Hermione Granger and Severus Snape would end up together. But after overhearing this conversation and witnessing their encounters it seemed like they fit well together. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading please review. If you have any prompts for Hermione and Severus let me know.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16: Meeting the Parents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yesterday had obviously affected Severus Snape, however, you wouldn’t be able to tell that he was in a more sour mood then normal based on his behaviour and interactions with the people in the house. Obviously due to his wife’s intervention yesterday evening, a conversation the entire house was aware of due to their spying. It was reassuring to say the least that they did display their emotions to one another, that their relationship was actually founded on romantic feelings then some other misguided reason. A thought that has been playing around in the Grangers heads ever since they found out that their future daughter is married to her former professor. Even though the woman in question was not a child in need of her parent’s guidance in such a life decision, for she has already chosen and has a ring to prove it. However, they couldn’t help be concerned, it was in the job descriptions for parents after all. But they had faith in their daughter, and for her sake wanted to rectify these concerns and to do that meant doing only one thing. Talking to her and her husband alone. A feat they have not yet accomplished despite her presence the last couple of days. They were unsure how to approach her, for she is not the daughter they now know, but one they still love. Even if she married a man whom they now know is a murder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This has led them to the library in the house. A large open room with bookshelves across every wall, even under the grimy windows that allowed very little light in. They had tried to talk to the two of them during breakfast, however, they were not present. They went through room to room, asking the others in the house if they were aware of their location, none knowing. It was only until Ron Weasley jokingly suggested that it was Hermione and if you can’t find her then she is probably lost in the library. A suggestion that seemed so obvious once the realization hit that it was still their daughter and that even 10 years couldn’t diminish her love of reading.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They found the couple in question on a couch across the room, both were absorbed in their reading material and didn’t seem to take notice of their position. But Mr. and Mrs. Granger did. They noticed how their daughter leaned up against her husband. Her back to his chest as he had one arm wrapped around her. They were comfortable, relaxed and safe with one another. Severus had a smirk on his face, as his eyes glittered. Hermione on the other hand was biting her lip and seemed to be in deep concentration. Occasionally they would glance at one another. Love was prominent in their eyes. The most intimacy anyone has seen from the two since they overheard their private discussion where they showed their most vulnerability. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Severus didn’t survive for the past two decades as a spy without being unobservant. He had noticed their presence as soon as they entered the threshold of the library. He had expected a confrontation as soon as it was made public knowledge here in the past that he was more than involved with their daughter, mind you a future version, their daughter nonetheless. However, he was pleased to note that they had kept their distance and allowed time to pass before acting brashly. Not that he had expected the Grangers to be brash for he had met them on several occasions, but that all gets thrown out the window when he meets them in the past where their daughter was currently 15 years old. His eyes shifted from his book of which he has stopped reading to the Granger’s. He waited for them to make the first move, he felt that if they had something to say then they should day it, he had nothing to say to them, he had nothing to explain or anything to be sorry for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mrs. Granger coughed softly, drawing attention to their presence. Severus was already aware and so when Hermione was startled and jumped slightly quickly trying to correct her position as if they were acting in an intimate manner. As she tried to move Severus kept his arm around her preventing her from moving from her place. Like a teanager caught snogging her boyfriend by her parents.  An act that seemed so simple but made his statement known; she is mine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope we are not disturbing you?” Mrs. Granger asked.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Not in the slightest,” Hermione responded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May we take a seat”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Severus said as he gestured to the couch across from them. As they took a seat an awkward silence was present as the older couple grappled with what to say next.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sooooo….You two are married”. David Granger stated pointing out the obvious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God David,” Jean said as she slapped a hand to her forward at her husband’s lack of tact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Way to state the obvious dad,” Hermione laughed at her father’s familiar behavior. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I am grasping for straws here honey. I always figured the day you would bring a boy home it would be a teenage boy awkwardly asking out my daughter, as I threaten him with a gun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would it make you feel better if I let you threaten me with such a weapon,” Severus asked archly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t even own a gun,” Jean imputed while her husband just carried on, not seeming to hear her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not when my daughter from the future shows up already married to a 40 something year old man who was her professor,” He finished slightly out of breath from his brief rant. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And does that bother you? Hermione asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which part?” David asked rhetorically. There was a lot about the situation that bothered him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That he was my professor?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No” Her mother said while her father disagreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kinda.” His wife glared at him when he said this. He looked put out then sulked indiginatly at not being allowed free reign of what was in his mind an interrogation. All he needed now was a light to shine in Severus’ face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, because we know that this wouldn't have occured while you were still a student. At least we hope that it didn’t and if it did you would have told us.” She gave her daughter a pointed look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like I said, we got together years after I graduated,” Hermione confirmed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then I believe you.” Jean said simply. Their daughter might have been keeping secrets and withholding information from them but she has always been a horrible liar. She then nudged her husband who was still sullen at the prospect of their daughter growing up</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We believe you. And we are so proud of you, we might not understand all of this magic and your world but we can still appreciate how you decided to fix an injustice in this world. Even more so that you travelled back in time to do so.” The whole time travel aspect was the only part of this whole strange situation that was brilliant in his mind to put it simply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is there anything you want to say, Professor Snape?” Saying their peace they wanted to hear from the other man in the room. The one who not only was holding her but holding her heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You may call me Severus, my past self holds the title of professor not I.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very, well Severus, anything to add?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not particularly, honestly it doesn’t make a difference to me if you disprove our relationship or not it won’t change the fact that we love one another and are married. The only difference would be that it would upset Hermione but considering the other versions of you from where we belong accept it, then it isn’t that much of a loss,” He said, his voice completely neutral. It was apparent that he was strongly opinionated about this subject.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We understand that you play a role in this war as a spy. And that you had to do a lot of things you probably are not proud of. And are you okay with it Hermione? Are you okay that we just watched as he killed a man? I mean does this affect your relationship at all?” Jean asked, concerned. Relationships aren’t easy especially when there is baggage impeding its growth. And from what they can gather this man has more skeletons in his closet then the catacombs of Paris. But Hermione has always been intelligent, a trait she gained from both of her parents. She has known this man longer than either of them have. And if she could see good, redeeming qualities in him. Then who were they to judge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not really I knew who he was before we got together. I know that it won’t always be easy but I have always loved a challenge.” Hermion said, smiling to the man. Who responded with a slight smirk at the corner of his mouth. No doubt remembering various challenges that sometimes resulted in  shouting matches. Luckily make up sex excists for a reason. Something they both benefit from greatly, however, deciding not to reveal that information to her parents.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don’t really know you, Severus, besides what we have seen from these memories which occurred several years in the past for you and what we can deduce. What can you tell us about yourself? Preferably something that won’t freak her father out more than he already is.” Jean asked, wanting to know more about the man who Hermione loves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am sure that you have already perceived me as cold, guarded, often at times unfeeling, all of which are true. I believe that you can ascertain that I am intelligent, a quality I strive for and pride. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was a professor for 17 years. I joined the staff of Hogwarts shortly after I gained my mastery in potions. He said all of this simply as a neutral topic. Nothing too personal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about your family?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have no living relatives, even if I did we would be estranged, we did not have what you would call a healthy relationship. Hermione is my only family now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And children?” David asked hoping for the answer to be no. He was barely holding it together over finding out she is married. He thought he would faint if he found out he was a grandfather already.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not something that is likely possible in the foreseeable future. I am sterile.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t bother me,” Hermione interjected quickly. “I never exactly had a desire for children anyway. It works for us.” The truth of the matter was she actually didn’t like children. Even years of being a prefect and assisting the younger students didn’t persuade her in any way. It was a relief actually when she began a relationship with Severus and he mentioned his inability to father and how he held no desire to. Undoubtedly his beliefs of his inability of being a good father stems from his own childhood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you love her?” David began deciding it was time for to be a proper father and began a formal interrogation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” The answer was obvious to Severus and it seemed strange for him to have to affirm it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will always stand by her side?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Always,” he stated simply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And would you do anything to protect her?” David asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need to, she can take care of herself but I am here if she needs me.” Severus said from experience. He knew entrapment when he heard it. And the question was double edged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oooohhhh he’s good,” David said before looking at his wife. Seeming to accept him and his position in his daughter’s life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He has his moments much to his displeasure.” Hermione said, smirking to the man she loves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're one to talk.” he replied snarky.  </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upstairs in one of the bedrooms after lunch, were five children. Ron, Ginny and Neville were on the floor playing Exploding Snap while Hermione was propped up with a book. Harry, on the other hand, was laying down on one of the beds staring at the ceiling with one arm hanging above his head. It was as if he was contemplating the existence of life itself. Which he might as well have been. He had learned a lot over the past couple of days and despite how he reacted when learning everything he always knew subconsciously that it would come down to him and Voldemort. That he would have to be the one to kill him. He just didn’t know if he was strong enough to do so. He has always gotten lucky when they have faced one another that he was able to survive. He didn’t know if luck would be enough. He was still pondering his musings when there was a knock on the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom we are supposed to be taking a break today not cleaning the house” Ron complained not even knowing who was there only expecting it to be his mother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well it’s a good thing I am not your mother or asking you to do such a thing even though this place is filthy.” Hermione said as she opened the door. “May I come in?” she asked as she entered. After seeing several nods she closed the door behind her. Sitting on the same bed as Harry as she addressed the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are you guys?” She asked as everyone continued on with their activities. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s going,” Ginny replied, not knowing what else to possibly say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know that all of this is overwhelming and strange.” Hermione stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually it isn’t all that strange. Something happened that you didn’t like that was an injustice to humanity and probably house elfs out there so you came back to change it. I mean it’s as if you are correcting a piece of our homework because we got all the answers wrong,” Ron said causing everyone to laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes I suppose it is.” Hermione then turned to look at Harry. Taking in his passive expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are you, Harry? This question caused him to sigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I knew in some weird way. I knew that it would be me.” He said all of this sounded defeated, before suddenly asking, “Do I win?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes you win, in the end you defeat Voldemort,” Hermione said joyfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And yet you are still here,” He said dejectedly. Clearly his efforts weren’t enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am. This war didn’t just involve Voldemort, it involved all of his followers as well. Voldemort might have been their leader but the Death Eaters still willingly participated and committed atrocious crimes. They also need to be stopped. In ways they can be even more dangerous than Voldemort himself. This is something Neville knew to be true. Belletrix Lestrange went after his parents and tortured them into insanity shortly after Voldemort was defeated the first time around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When the war ended did it get better?” Neville asked from his spot on the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It did but not everyone was the same, the war changed everyone and some not in a good way. It took me years to move past it and even then there are still some days I still suffer. Hence why I am here,” Hermione explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why aren’t any of us involved in this? Surely we would have helped you? Ron asked, concerned that the answer would reveal another death in the process.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You would have, if I had asked.” Flabbergasting everyone that she would keep such a secret from their future selves. Especially Harry and Ron. The three are so close knit it is weird that they wouldn’t all be involved. All of their little adventures, which they apply to all of their rule breaking and death defying stunts, always involved the three of them unless one of them was in the hospital wing. They were a team, and they always worked together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why didn’t you?” Harry asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well one it is illegal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not like it has ever stopped you guys before.” Ginny joked. True they have broken quite a few school rules boarding at least over a hundred. Including some law breaking involving a time-turner. A recurring theme with Hermione.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Also the academics involved with this is not really your area of expertise, it’s mine. It took years of research to accomplish this. I also knew that if I told you, Harry would get obsessed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t get obsessed” Harry protested resulting in everyone looking at him expectantly for him to realize that he does get obsessed especially when a mystery is involved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feared if I told you Harry then you would try to go back further in time. To when your parents were alive.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what would be wrong with that? Stopping them from dying?” Harry asked indignantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because they wouldn’t be alive in your time. They would live in an alternate reality and that is even if they do survive. You would have to leave the echo of your parents behind. And could you honestly say that you could do that and that it wouldn’t affect you. It also was impossible to even come back this far in time. It wasn’t even possible for us to do this and survive. To try and go back further is a risk I am not willing to take,” Hermione finished. It left everyone contemplating her words and the truth behind them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you tell us then?” Ron asked. Pointing to himself, Ginny and Neville even.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When have you ever been able to keep a secret from Harry?” Hermione pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good point.” Despite all of them being so close there are some things that they aren’t able to keep from one another.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It also probably wouldn’t be a good idea for you guys to try and work along with Severus.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes about that. WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?” Ron shouted. Letting his shock and anger over her marriage finally take flight. He couldn’t help but feel a little jealous about Hermione marrying Snape and not him in the future. But he wouldn’t let that deter his concern over his friend’s sanity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s exactly what you asked when you first found out.” Hermione said with a smile on her face. She was wondering when that would come up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop side tracking the question and give me all of the details,” Ginny said, getting more involved with the discussion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am okay without knowing,” Neville replied looking slightly nauseous at the thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We just met up after Hogwarts. They were mostly chance meetings and we started to talk. And I mean talk, not simply me asking questions as a student and him answering as a professor. They were two sided conversations.” Hermione started addressing everyone in the room before she looked at her younger self. “Something you need to understand is that we both changed. You may not see it but age is not the only thing that differentiates me and you. I went through things you hopefully will not. And these experiences made me different, not necessarily in a bad way but it brought me to where I need to be right now. Me and Severus were drawn to one another because of these experiences. We understand each other, what we have been through and our actions. Which allowed us the opportunity to know one another in a way that would have never happened otherwise. He let me in and what I saw wasn’t the man I thought I knew. Despite being cold and jaded and the bat of the dungeons. I saw the real him, the one who wasn’t a spy or a Death Eater. I knew the man behind the mask. And I fell in love. Don’t get me wrong of course I was apprehensive of it and was silently freaking out about it. But once it became known that he shared the same feeling for me as I did for him. We couldn’t go back to the way our relationship was before. And we didn’t want to,” She trailed off with a whimsical look on her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dear Merlin, you have got it bad,” Ginny stated. Loving the idea that her studious friend was acting boy crazy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never thought I would see you swoon over a professor,” Neville said, finding the whole situation to be weird.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clearly you never saw her with Lockhart.” Ron joked. Reminding all, to Hermione's humiliation of her previous crush on the fraud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you happy?” Harry asked, looking at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I know you don’t understand it, but he makes me happy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well if our future selves couldn’t talk you out of it then we don’t stand a chance,” Harry said, jokingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, there is no chance of that,” Hermione admitted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have a question though, why weren’t we at your wedding? Earlier it was mentioned that the two of you eloped. I would have loved to see you in a wedding dress.” Ginny asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even though it’s to Snape we would still want to be there when you get married,” Harry added. “I was always hoping to be your man of honor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold up, let's be realistic I would be her man of honor,” Ron proclaimed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you even know what a man of honor is?” Ginny asked, skeptically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No but it’s the principle that counts.” Everyone started laughing at his humor.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17: Sirius just Grew Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After dinner It was clear that Hermione and Severus were different from their past selves. Hermione for example was currently wearing a large blue button up top that looked like it would belong to a man and a pair of jean shorts. She was exposing more skin than everyone was used to seeing from her. It wasn’t that she was dressed unmodested, it seemed that she was more confident herself and didn’t find the need to dress as conservative as her younger self. It was strange, besides their appearance being different, it was strange seeing them interact with one another. Snape’s deemener has always been sharp and guarded but with her, he comes off as almost playful with his teasing. And his sarcasm is less sharp and more of a dry sense of humour. Even now though his arms are crossed across his chest he is more relaxed than anyone has ever seen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And to a trained Auror or a suspicious Alastor Moody, you would notice how Severus' eyes periodically follow Hermione across the room. As if reassuring himself that she is still there. And the way her eyes check up on him even when she is in conversation, ensuring that he is comfortable around all of the people. For there is one thing Severus Snape is not and that is a people person. However, there is one person’s presence he seems to enjoy and that is his wife. Hence why instead of hiding in whatever corner of the house he could find he was sitting with her as she conversed with various members of the household. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone was gathered in the drawing-room but this time they were not gathered for the memories, they were there simply to converse with one another. Several conversations were occurring at once. The children were of course discussing whatever it is children talk about, with Sirius and even Remus joining in on the occasion. Arthur Weasley was discussing muggle tools with Mr. Granger. While Dumbledore was mumbling to himself under his breath as he twiddled his thumbs. Severus was even engaged as well, discussing wards with Bill Weasley. Mrs. Granger and Tonks were, however, distracted by a much more important test. They were looking at Hermione’s wedding ring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It held a circular diamond that was smokey in appearance and was placed in a silver band in what looked like a vintage setting. The band was engraved with vines. It wasn’t big and extravagant nor was it simple. It was feminine and yet strong. It looked perfect on Hermione.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s beautiful Hermione. Absolutely stunning,” Jean Granger gushed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did he pick it out himself?” Tonks asked curiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes he did,” Hermione confirmed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, who knew he had it in him,” Tonks said, surprised. Typically men didn’t have the best judgement when it came to their choice of jewelry however, it seems like Severus is an exception.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was the wedding like? He said that you two eloped?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we were in Greece when he surprised me with it. He had planned it of course, mind you, we were already engaged at this point. Imagine my surprise when there was a knock at the door of the hotel room and you and dad were there, with you holding a dress. It was just the four of us but it suited us nonetheless.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wish I was there,” Tonks gushed beyond curious. “If only I had a picture.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well fortunately for me there were no pictures,” Severus interjected from his spot.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually…” Hermione said hesitantly. “My dad might have taken a few.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never saw him with a camera,” Severus said, obviously confused. He tended to make an effort in avoiding being photographed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you were a little distracted by us getting married to notice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And… “ Severus drawled wondering where his wife was going with this conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And I might have brought said photo with me,” she said sheepishly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course you did.” He shouldn’t have been so surprised. She always did have a tendency to do what he least expected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You shut it,” Tonks said excitedly. “Let me see.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione went digging into her bag for a few moments before pulling out a book. She opened the cover and retrieved a single picture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here,” she said as she passed it to Tonks while her mother gathered around to look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh wow, Hermione you look incredible.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, mom. I am even wearing your dress. I altered it a bit though,” Hermione admitted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“David, get over here and take a look at Hermione’s wedding photo,” Jean called to her husband grabbing the attention of the entire room. He got up and just stared in wonder at the photo. Seeing his daughter all grown up and in such happiness, was just too much for him to bear. His eyes started tearing up And he hastily wiped them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not gonna cry,” He denied.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad, you are already crying.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I am a sensitive man,” David Granger said silently, shaking with emotion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course dear,” Jean said as she patted his arm comfortably. “Why don’t you just pass them around for everyone to see. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The photo depicted Hermione with her hair in a messy bun in a simple lace gown. The dress had sheer lace throughout with an open back and short flowy sleeves. It fell from the waist to the ground romantically and had flowers embroidered throughout. It showed Hermione and Severus in each other's embrace as they danced with one another. Her head was resting on his shoulder and she was smiling softly. Both photos were muggle instead of wizarding style and moving. It was done in a vintage style so that they had a coppery tinge to them. They were beautiful even though Severus wasn’t shown fully. It was rustic, minimalist and even bohemian. No one could deny that the two of them were happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which prompted a question for Ginny Weasley. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, if the war brought you two closer and your experiences allowed you two a chance to fall in love then what happens to Hermione and Snape? I mean if we change things then you two won’t be with one another won’t you?” This caused everyone to stare at the two-time travellers. Never once considering what this could possibly mean. Severus turned to his wife and they shared a moment of just looking into one another’s eyes. If anyone noticed they would have realized that they were using legilimency to communicate with one another. Then a small smile broke out onto Severus’ face as he lifted his wife’s hand and gently brought it to his mouth, to kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I honestly never thought about the implications. I mean I see a version of myself but it’s almost as if you're my older sister, I don’t really identify with you,” Hermione said. And it was true, despite the whole situation it didn’t seem real.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does that mean for them?” Lupin asked as he gestured to the other two in the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It means whatever they want it to mean or it could mean nothing at all,” Severus said cryptically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are all a part of an alternate timeline now. What you do does not affect us. We will still remain together no matter what.” Hermione said, picking up on her husband’s train of thought. “One day when they are older they might develop a relationship with one another. We prove that you two are compatible with one another. But they don’t have to if they don’t want to. They decide their own futures. Seeing us together is not an indicator that they have to be together. They are not forced to be together. If it happens it happens and if it doesn’t it doesn’t. You can end up loving more than one person throughout your life. It doesn’t matter as long as you are both happy even if it means not being with one another. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just make sure if you two end up together that it is because you actually have feelings for one another and are not using us as a vindication for it. Honestly, I would put any thought of us out of your minds once we are gone and focus on the task at hand.” Severus added, unconcerned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you make it so that we are now an alternate timeline?” Dumbledore asked curiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Runes, a lot of complicated and complex equations involving runes. And Arithmancy to test trial them. I will not tell you the details, however. This information will go to our graves with us.” Hermione said patiently, making it clear that there is no way in hell she would give Albus Dumbledore the power to meddle in time.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Luckily Hermione is very skilled with those two subjects.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then what was your part in all of this Snape?” Mad-eye asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are able to view the memories in such a way due to a potion I created. The liquid that is used in a Pensieve had to be altered so that instead of being sucked into a memory were were bystanders watching from the sidelines. That potion is located within the cube. Which itself is cast with several charms and dark magic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then what is the purpose of the book then?” Inquired Lupin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The cube projects the memories, however, the book contains them, like a Pensieve. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you even get the memories in the first place?” Harry spoke up from his spot. “You mentioned that several if not all were mine. And if I didn’t know about this operation going on, then how do you have them?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I kind of got you really drunk one night when we were talking and once you blacked out, I kinda stole your memories. Well, technically I made a copy of them. You woke up as if it never happened.” Hermione said this completely calmly reminding everyone in the room that while she is brilliant she can be very scary sometimes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How is it then I get yelled at for suggesting to drug him and kidnap him to retrieve his memories and yet what you do, is perfectly acceptable?” Severus said sarcastically. Causing a dark shiver to run down many people. Secretly glad it was Hermione that took the memories instead of him. No doubt it would not be a good idea for the two men in question to be left alone. Due to their infamous feud.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>At some point during the day a sight no one thought to see occurred. Sirius Black was seeking out Snape to talk to him peacefully. He found him in the library alone. His back was facing him as he was reading the titles of various books.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want Black?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to apologize,” Sirius said embarrassed. He might as well be a scorned child from the way he was moving from one foot to the other.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, this should be good. And to what exactly are you apologizing for?” Snape asked as he crossed his arms and waited for the joke to begin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was an arse to you back in school, that is a known fact. But I have still been acting to you like an arse. I have spent every moment when in your presence taunting you and humiliating you. I am sorry that I couldn’t recognize the good that you have been doing for the order. That I have accused you time and time again of being a traitor. I guess I just hate myself for not recognizing one in the past that I try to find one now.” He took a deep breath as he gathered his courage to continue with his sincere apology. “I also want to thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do my ears deceive me?” Snape said sarcastically with a sneer on his face, however, he was secretly cautious as he was wondering what the angle was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to thank you for what you have been doing for Harry. You comforted him earlier.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In case you haven’t noticed Black that was my older self, not me.” Snape denied his role.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter it was still you. I have trouble letting go of the past. And who I believed you were.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will begrudgingly admit that I have also not acted in the interest of letting go,” Snape admitted begrudgingly. These last few days have been taxing on his emotional stability.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I ask you why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're gonna have to be more specific,” Snape inquired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you hate Harry solely because of James? Or was it because Lily never forgave you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you are rambling on about Black,” Snape said in a dangerously low voice, warning that the conversation was reaching dangerous territory,</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“The others might not know but I still remember the day Lily was crying her eyes out because the two of you stopped being friends.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snape sighed wearily. “I had already made my choices and therefore, she had to make hers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would things have been different with you, if she forgave you?” Sirius wondered. Curious how if one small thing changed what kind of impact it would have on the world at hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess I will never know. I dug my grave. It is my time to lie in it. And to answer your question regarding your godson. I am not a kind man. I don’t like children nor do I like children who talk back to me and question my authority. Two things he has repeatedly done. He may look like his father and act similar to him. But I do recognize that he is not James.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have a role to play Black,” Severus started to explain. “I am the head of Slytherin house and despite my chagrin, many of the students there still hold the beliefs of their parents and will align themselves with the Dark Lord one day. It is expected that I would despise the child of the man who made my life at Hogwarts a living hell.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I see.” Sirius was starting to see that everything wasn’t how it seems. He was starting to see the bigger picture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t mistake me, Black. I may dislike Potter but that does not mean I want him dead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have to work together, Snape,” Sirius said with finality.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And how do you propose we do that?” Secretly agreeing despite how much the idea made him want to vomit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We start over. And we finish this together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you are expecting me to play nice with you Black then you are sadly mistaken,” Severus said, drawing the line.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya, that won’t ever happen. Let’s just not try to get the other killed and jeopardize the order. I think that’s the least we can do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very well,” Snape said, as Sirius held out his hand as a peace offering. To let bygones be bygones. Snape shook his hand. He then turned to leave the room but hesitated at the door and turned back to look at the man in question “And Black if you want to help Potter, then you should ask him about the Dursleys. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She </span>
  </em>
  <span>had mentioned that her sister never approved of magic. I have a feeling that despite her death that never changed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius and Snape entered the room where the majority of the house was. Harry was sitting next to Remus, joking around when he noticed his godfather and Snape enter the room civilly with one another. They also shared one last conversation with one another in whispers before they went their separate ways.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What was all that about?” Harry asked Remus. Who in turn noticed where he was looking. He had a smile on his face. It seemed that Sirius didn’t need his advice on this one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think that Sirius Black just grew up.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18: Year 7 Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A fog grew out of the projector turning into a handsome manor. Snape is shown at a death eater meeting sitting on the right side of Voldemort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My Lord, the Order of the Phoenix intends to move Harry Potter from his current place of safety on Saturday next, at nightfall."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The scene switches to Harry looking around at the house on Privet Drive, remembering sadly his younger self and the life he led in that place. Suddenly, a large group of wizards arrives in the backyard to escort Harry to his new place of safety. Hagrid is there, as well as Ron, Hermione, Fleur Delacour, Mad-Eye Moody, Fred and George Weasley, Bill Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Remus Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley, and Mundungus Fletcher. Moody announces that they’ve had to change plans because Pius Thicknesse has gone over to Voldemort and all Ministry-regulated means of transportation are dangerous to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The new plan is to send Harry to Tonks’s parents’ house while six decoys go to other houses. Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Fleur, and Mundungus will take Polyjuice Potion to disguise themselves as Harry, and each of them will fly with one escort. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry is shown getting into the sidecar of a flying motorbike driven by Hagrid, and the entire party rises into the air. Flashes of light are visibly seen as the group is attacked and ambushed by death eaters. All of them make it safely to the Burrow until Bill a appears and say;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mad-Eye's dead."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The scene shifts to Harry, Ron, and Hermione gathered in a bedroom. Discussing their plans for the future. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, Harry, you listen," said Hermione. "We're coming with you. That was decided months ago, years, really."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's see," said Hermione, "I've been packing for days, so we're ready to leave at a moment's notice, which for your information has included doing some pretty difficult magic, not to mention smuggling Mad-Eye's whole stock of Polyjuice Potion right under Ron's mum's nose. I've also modified my parents' memories so that they're convinced they're really called Wendell and Monica Wilkins, and that their life's ambition is to move to Australia, which they have now done. That's to make it more difficult for Voldemort to track them down and interrogate them about me or you because unfortunately, I've told them quite a bit about you. Assuming I survive our hunt for the Horcruxes, I'll find Mum and Dad and lift the enchantment. If I don't, well, I think I've cast a good enough charm to keep them safe and happy. Wendell and Monica Wilkins don't know that they've got a daughter, you see."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hermione, I'm sorry, I didn't... "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Didn't realize that Ron and I know perfectly well what might happen if we come with you? Well, we do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ron has even given the household ghoul a pair of his pyjamas and enchanted the ghoul with red hair and pustules so that when Ron fails to return to Hogwarts, his parents can give out the information that he’s ill with an infectious disease. Anyone who checks in on Ron will see the ghoul in his bed, assume that Ron’s really sick, and flee before becoming infected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione reveals that she used a spell to steal the books on Horcruxes, which Dumbledore had removed from the library for safekeeping, out of Dumbledore’s office after he died. To destroy the Horcruxes will be very difficult, because only very destructive and dangerous items, such as the basilisk’s fang that Harry used to destroy Tom Riddle’s diary can be sure to do the job.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry, Ron, and Hermione are bestowed gifts from Dumbledore’s will. The first snitch Harry ever caught, the tale of Beedle the Bard and his deluminator. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They witness Bill and Fleur's wedding interrupted by a Patronus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry Ron and Hermione are seen safe hiding out in Grimmauld Place. Harry and Hermione noticed that a room belonged to Sirius’s deceased younger brother, Regulus Arcturus Black, who had been a Death Eater. Seeing his name on the door, they realize he may be the R.A.B. who signed his name to the false locket that Harry and Dumbledore recovered from the cave. Hermione remembers that there had been a locket in the cabinet in the drawing-room of the house the last time she’d been there. Unfortunately, the locket is no longer there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kreacher appears in view as Harry summons him. Kreacher reveals that the locket is gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gone?" "What do you mean, it's gone?" Harry asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mundungus Fletcher," croaked the elf. "Mundungus Fletcher stole it” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kreacher then begins the story of how the locket came to be in Kreacher’s possession.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Master Regulus joined the Dark Lord. So proud, so proud, so happy to serve ...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And one day, a year after he joined, Master Regulus came down to the kitchen to see Kreacher. ... he said that the Dark Lord required an elf."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So Kreacher went to the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord did not tell Kreacher what they were to do but took Kreacher with him to a cave beside the sea. And beyond the cave was a cavern, and in the cavern was a great black lake ..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There was a b-basin full of potion on the island. The D-Dark Lord made Kreacher drink it ..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elf quaked from head to foot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kreacher drank, and as he drank he saw terrible things ... Kreacher's insides burned ... He made Kreacher drink all the potion ... He dropped a locket into the empty basin ... He filled it with more potion."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And then the Dark Lord sailed away, leaving Kreacher on the island ..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a little while later ... Master Regulus came to find Kreacher in his cupboard one night, and he asked Kreacher to take him to the cave, the cave where Kreacher had gone with the Dark Lord ..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"M-Master Regulus took from his pocket a locket like the one the Dark Lord had. And he told Kreacher to take it and, when the basin was empty, to switch the lockets ..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lupin is shown in the images trying to join the hunt when he reveals that he is scared because </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tonks is going to have a baby."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The trio finds out that Mundungus gave the locket to Umbridge. They are seen plotting to break into the ministry to retrieve it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A fray of images flies by until they are shown on the floor of a forest with Ron bleeding from being splinched. They have the Locket but are unable to return to Grimmauld Place. The Locket makes the trio weak and drains their energy. Hermione discovers that the sword of Gryffindor would be able to destroy it. However, their excitement is short-lived when Ron’s temper fuelled by the Horcrux drives him to leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry Is then seen following a Patronus to a frozen lake where he proceeds to try and get the sword of Gryffindor. He is luckily saved by Ron when the Horcrux attempts to drown him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione is seen furious at Ron.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"One thing I would like to know, though. How exactly did you find us tonight."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Deluminator.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The trio is seen talking to Luna Lovegood’s father, discovering what the Deathly Hallows are. Harry accidentally sets off a taboo that results in them being taken to Malfoy Manor. Draco tries to pretend they aren’t who they are but to no success. Bellatrix recognises them and the sword.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then the horror begins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione is on the floor, screaming a gut wrenching scream. Bellatrix Lestrange is above her shouting at her to tell her what else she stole from her fault. She is shown casting the cruciatus curse over and over again. A knife in her hand as she carves Mudblood into her arm. Hermione lying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry, Ron, and Hermione with the help of Dobby the house elf escape but Dobby didn’t make it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry is seen having a vision of Voldemort breaking into Dumbledore’s grave and stealing the wand. The one third of the Deathly Hallows.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hermione did that really happen” Harry asked, shocked as most members had tears streaming down their eyes. Hermione was leaning against Severus as he had an arm wrapped around her. However, they weren’t in tears compared to everyone else. Except for Mad-eye. Despite just watching Hermione get tortured the pair were in a consideringly good mood. It was always tough watching someone you care about die but seeing someone so young be in a constant amount of pain. And having to listen to their screams as they are in agony was a whole different feeling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You just saw it yourself,” Severus snipped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long did that happen for?” Neville asked. Having known what long term exposure to the cruciatus could do to someone, he was concerned for his friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was told it was just over an hour,” Hermione replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t have been able to survive.” Mad-eye stated as his eye whirled around between both Hermiones wondering what it is about her that allowed her to survive what has killed many before her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I almost didn’t,” Hermione admitted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What she did to your arm. Is it still there?” Jean asked. Hermione then began to roll up the sleeve on her left arm and then ran her wand over it, revealing the world Mudblood under a glamour. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep, I will permanently have the word Mudblood cut into my arm.” Hermione said. Then she started giggling softly before covering her mouth with her hand then turned to her husband. “Seems fitting in a way. What with your dark mark. Now we are a matching set.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. the big bad Death Eater and the pure Gryffindor muggleborn. Quite a pair aren't we," Severus jokes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In a twisted way it reminds me of Romeo and Juliet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Except we aren’t dead." Severus stated, noticing one huge difference between the two couples.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not yet." Hermione said while biting her lip, trying not to smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t try to be the eternal pessimist. It doesn’t suit you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And yet the perpetual optimism is a great look on you.” Hermione teased as Severus smirked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How can you possibly make light of what happened to you. Either of you. You were tortured," Ginny asked, slightly concerned over her friend's well being in the current moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sadly I wasn’t the only one. It happened, more often then what is shown here. It was a part of war. But we survived, I survived what she did to me. She tried to break me and all I did was tell her lies. I am permanently scarred, but I wear this scar proudly. I am proud of who my parents are. I am not ashamed nor do I have any reason to be," Hermione explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This caused David and Jean to exchange looks with one another. They both had tears streaming down their faces, however, it was David that was much more noticeable with his red eyes and blotchy cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did we get so lucky as to have such a great daughter," Jean asked as she looked on proudly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We made that," David said proudly as he bragged about his accomplishment. And his role in the creation of his daughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn straight we did." Jean said as she and her husband high fived one another. They had always made a good team, the pair worked well together and Hermione was proof of that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A loud crash is suddenly heard from above followed by a </span>
  <em>
    <span>meow</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Hermione suddenly got up and went off to investigate what everyone presumed to be her cat Crookshanks newest form of mischeif. She didn’t need to go, however, she used her cat as an excuse to leave so that everyone could say what they were holding back while she was in their presence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How is she handling all of this so well. Even you for the matter don’t seem affected. You just watched her get tortured and yet you didn’t even bat an eye.” Tonks asked. Severus sighed before answering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You all are experiencing this for the first time. You are forgetting that this would have taken place four months short of three years from now,” Severus reminded the group. “For her this happened seven years ago. I didn’t even know that this happened to her until months after we began a relationship, five years ago. Nonetheless, she spent years moving past this. On her own and with my assistance.” Everyone took this information in. “I admit she still gets the occasional nightmare, however, for the most part she has accepted this aspect of her life. Don’t get me wrong it hasn’t been easy but nothing worth living for ever is. Then Severus turned to the Hermione in the room before he continued. “And she’s a fighter.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What would have happened if she didn’t survive?” Fleur asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I doubt that the war would have ended when it did. It would have taken years and countless more deaths.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, what I mean is what would have happened to you. If she didn’t survive, you two wouldn’t be together,” Fleur corrected her question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I certainly wouldn’t be here right now. I probably wouldn’t even be here in Britain either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I was still alive to begin with then I would probably be in a cabin in the woods somewhere on the other side of the world by now.” Severus said quickly already knowing the answer to this question for he has thought about it in length to begin with. “There was nothing keeping me here until I connected with her. I had nothing to stay for. Nothing to live for, Noone to fight for. I do now, all because I love her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay there is one thing I want to say,” Tonks said with her arms crossed over her chest as she had a look of disdain on her face. Her hair was flared red with anger before she suddenly smacked Lupin on the back of her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oww, what the hell Dora.” Lupin complained as he squinted away from the upcoming attacks.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what you did. You tried to leave me,” Tonks cried indignantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In my defense this hasn’t happened yet,” Lupin said in his defense as he held his hands up in surrender.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yet, so you mean when I end up pregnant, you would still try to leave.” Tonks is an intelligent person though she doesn’t often flaunt it and most people underestimate her due to her clumsiness, She is aware that the reason why Remus would try to avoid a relationship with her was because of his fear of his Lycanthropy and his fear of passing his condition onto others. Nonetheless, the fact that she sympathized with him she wasn’t going to take that sitting down especially if a child was involved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tonks…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No you are sleeping on the couch tonight.” Tonks said proudly feeling that if her point wasn’t made then it will be tonight. She knew that werewolves tended to be territorial with their mates and Remus was no exception especially now that he has accepted her. He will be really needy tomorrow, it’s in his nature, he won’t be able to help it. He will be apologetic and Tonks will willingly accept his apology. She hasn’t waited this long to lose him over a possibility of him leaving in an alternate version of the future. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have a question: is it a requirement for death eaters to turn traitors? Bill Weasley asked. “First you, Malfoy and now Regulus.” Wondering if those they assume are the bad guys are really just victims. Are these death eaters more than just the monsters he was told as a child. Sometimes it is hard to remember that these are humans as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I simply wanted power at a time when I had none of my own. But I wasn’t willing to take power from others not at the cost of their lives. So I turned. But make no mistake I joined willingly, unlike Draco who was forced into this, he didn’t get a say. He did it simply to protect his family,” Severus  explained. He hesitated before continuing. “Regulus wanted to make his family proud. But he wasn’t willing to be subjected to the darkest of magic to do so. I believe he also did it because despite your differences and your falling out, “Black, you were still his brother and he wanted you to be proud of him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How can you be sure?” Sirius asked, still not sure how to process his little brother’s redemption arc.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He once told me he wished that the sorting hat made a different choice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of the sorting hat making different choices, perhaps the sorting hat should have placed you in Slytherin, Albus,” Mad-eye said. “I want to know why you never sought to mention that you have the most powerful wand in the world Dumbledore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It didn’t seem important to mention,” Dumbledore said passively avoiding eye contact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not important, it could be used as a weapon against You Know Who.” Mad-eye exclaimed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No it couldn’t. The wand is powerful, however, its power lays in the wielder not the wand itself.” Dumbledore said wisely, “The wand can be defeated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But Voldemort wants it.” Tonks stated, confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And he is a fool, just as I was a fool, when I set out to own it. I only still use it to this day as a reminder of my foolishness and what it cost me.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19: Year 7 Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know if there is any one shots you would like met to do.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>At Bill and Fleur's, they devise a plan to break into Bellatrix's vault at Gringotts, believing another Horcrux to be hidden there. They break in, retrieve Hufflepuff's cup, and escape on a dragon. Harry has a vision of Voldemort being informed of the heist. Enraged, Voldemort decides to check on his </span>
  <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Horcruxes">
    <span>Horcruxes</span>
  </a>
  <span>, revealing the two remaining ones: </span>
  <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nagini_(Harry_Potter)">
    <span>Nagini</span>
  </a>
  <span>, and an unidentified one at Hogwarts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Voldemort and his death eaters attack Hogwarts, so the teachers mobilize the students to defend the school and buy Harry time. The order of the phoenix arrives to fight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The battle continues, with spells flying in all directions. Debris falls to the ground as Hogwarts burns. Images blur as  Ron and Hermione destroy Hufflepuff's cup with a </span>
  <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Basilisk">
    <span>basilisk</span>
  </a>
  <span> fang taken from the </span>
  <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chamber_of_Secrets">
    <span>Chamber of Secrets</span>
  </a>
  <span>. Ravenclaw's diadem is seen in the room of requirement before also being destroyed. The bodies of Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks and Fred Weasley are shown amongst the debris.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Voldemort feels the Elder Wand is not performing as expected. Reasoning that Snape, having killed Dumbledore, is the true owner of the Elder Wand, Voldemort murders Snape. Harry arrives as Snape is dying, and Snape passes him memories to view in Dumbledore's </span>
  <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pensieve">
    <span>Pensieve</span>
  </a>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The Dark Lord will return, and Harry Potter will be in terrible danger when he does." Dumbledore is seen talking to a younger Severus Snape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Very well. Very well. But never, never tell, Dumbledore! This must be between us! Swear it! I cannot bear...especially Potter's son...I want your word!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My word, Severus, that I shall never reveal the best of you?" Dumbledore sighed, "If you insist..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A whirl of color, and now everything darkened, and Snape and Dumbledore stood a little apart in the entrance hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well?" murmured Dumbledore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Karkaroff intends to flee if the mark burns."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Does he?" said Dumbledore softly, "And are you tempted to join him?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No," said Snape, "I am not such a coward."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No," agreed Dumbledore. "You are a braver man by far than Igor Karkaroff. You know, I sometimes think we Sort too soon..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And now took place in the headmaster's office yet again. Snape was muttering incantations, pointing his wand at Dumbledore's hand, while he tipped a golden potion down his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have done very well, Severus. How long do you think I have?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snape hesitated, and then said, "I cannot tell. Maybe a year. There is no halting such a spell forever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, really, this makes matters much more straightforward." Dumbledore smiled. "I refer to the plan Lord Voldemort is revolving around me. His plan to have the poor Malfoy boy murder me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scowling, Snape said, "The Dark Lord does not expect Draco to succeed. This is merely punishment for Lucius's recent failures."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"In short, the boy has had a death sentence pronounced upon him as surely as I have," said Dumbledore. "Now, I should have thought the natural successor to the job, once Draco fails, is yourself?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a short pause.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That, I think, is the Dark Lord's plan. Snape admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There is only one thing to be done if we are to save him from Lord Voldemort's wrath."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snape was sardonic as he asked, "Are you intending to let him kill you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Certainly not. You must kill me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Would you like me to do it now?" asked Snape, his voice heavy with irony. "Or would you like a few moments to compose an epitaph?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, not quite yet," said Dumbledore, smiling. "I daresay the moment will present itself in due course. Given what has happened tonight," he indicated his withered hand, "we can be sure that it will happen within a year."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you don't mind dying," said Snape roughly, "why not let Draco do it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That boy's soul is not yet so damaged," said Dumbledore. "I would not have it ripped apart on my account."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And my soul, Dumbledore? Mine?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You alone know whether it will harm your soul to help an old man avoid pain and humiliation," said Dumbledore. "I ask this one great favor of you, Severus, because death is coming for me as surely as the Chudley Cannons will finish bottom of this year's league."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At last Snape gave another curt nod. Dumbledore seemed satisfied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Severus..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The memories shifted again. They were back in Dumbledore's office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Harry must not know, not until the last moment, not until it is necessary, otherwise how could he have the strength to do what must be done?" Dumbledore said to Snape, “There will come a time when Lord Voldemort will seem to fear for the life of his snake. Then, I think, it will be safe to tell Harry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell him what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell him that on the night Lord Voldemort tried to kill him, when Lily cast her own life between them as a shield, the Killing Curse rebounded upon Lord Voldemort, and a fragment of Voldemort's soul was blasted apart from the whole, and latched itself onto the only living soul left in that collapsed building. Part of Lord Voldemort lives inside Harry, and it is that which gives him the power of speech with snakes, and a connection with Lord Voldemort's mind that he has never understood. And while that fragment of soul, unmissed by Voldemort, remains attached to and protected by Harry, Lord Voldemort cannot die."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So the boy...the boy must die?" asked Snape quite calmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And Voldemort himself must do it, Severus. That is essential."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a moment of silence Then Snape said, "I thought...all those years...that we were protecting him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snape looked horrified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have kept him alive so that he can die at the right moment?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't be shocked, Severus. How many men and women have you watched die?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lately, only those whom I could not save," said Snape. He stood up. "You have used me. "I have spied for you and lied for you, put myself in mortal danger for you. Now you tell me you have been raising him like a pig for slaughter. "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry is seen walking to his death but walks into Neville and tells him to kill Nagini. Harry opens the snitch Dumbledore gave him and finds the resurrection stone. He sees his lost loved ones. James, Lily, Sirius and Remus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You've been so brave." Lily said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are nearly there," said James. "Very close. We are... so proud of you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Does it hurt?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The childish question had fallen from Harry's lips before he could stop it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dying? Not at all," said Sirius. "Quicker and easier than falling asleep."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't want you to die," Harry said. "Any of you. I'm sorry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He addressed Lupin as he spoke. "Right after you'd had your son... Remus, I'm sorry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am sorry too," said Lupin. "Sorry I will never know him... but he will know why I died and I hope he will understand. I was trying to make a world in which he could live a happier life."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You'll stay with me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Until the very end," said James.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry walks towards Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Harry Potter," Voldemort said. "The Boy Who Lived."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Avada Kedavra.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bright green light consumes the room. Then the room turns white.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry awakens in a dreamlike location resembling </span>
  <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/London_King%27s_Cross_railway_station">
    <span>King's Cross station</span>
  </a>
  <span> and is greeted by Dumbledore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But you're dead," said Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh yes," said Dumbledore matter-of-factly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then... I'm dead too?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah," said Dumbledore, smiling still more broadly. "That is the question, isn't it? On the whole, dear boy, I think not."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They looked at each other, the old man still beaming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not?" repeated Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not," said Dumbledore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I let him kill me," said Harry. "Didn't I?" "So the part of his soul that was in me..." Harry hesitated. "... has it gone?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh yes!" said Dumbledore. "Yes, he destroyed it. Your soul is whole, and completely your own, Harry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But if Voldemort used the Killing Curse," Harry started again, "and nobody died for me this time C how can I be alive?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He took my blood," said Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Precisely!" said Dumbledore. "He took your blood and rebuilt his living body with it! Your blood in his veins, Harry, Lily's protection inside both of you! He tethered you to life while he lives!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You were the seventh Horcrux, Harry, the Horcrux he never meant to make. He had rendered his soul so unstable that it broke apart when he committed those acts of unspeakable evil, the murder of your parents, the attempted killing of a child. But what escaped from that room was even less than he knew. He left more than his body behind. He left part of himself latched to you, the would-be victim who had survived." Dumbledore began and they walked through the station. "He took your blood believing it would strengthen him. He took into his body a tiny part of the enchantment your mother laid upon you when she died for you. His body keeps her sacrifice alive, and while that enchantment survives, so do you and so does Voldemort's one last hope for himself."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can you forgive me?" he said. "Can you forgive me for not trusting you? For not telling you? Harry, I only feared that you would fail as I had failed. I only dreaded that you would make my mistakes. I crave your pardon, Harry. I have known, for some time now, that you are the better man."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you talking about?" asked Harry, startled by Dumbledore's tone, by the sudden tears in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The Hallows, the Hallows," murmured Dumbledore. "A desperate man's dream!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But they're real!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Real, and dangerous, and a lure for fools," said Dumbledore. "And I was such a fool. But you know, don't you? I have no secrets from you anymore. You know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do I know?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dumbledore turned his whole body to face Harry, and tears still sparkled in the brilliantly blue eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Master of death, Harry, master of Death! Was I better, ultimately, than Voldemort? Yet I too sought a way to conquer death, Harry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not the way he did," said Harry. "Hallows, not Horcruxes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hallows," murmured Dumbledore, "not Horcruxes. Precisely."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've got to go back, haven't I?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That is up to you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've got a choice?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh yes," Dumbledore smiled at him. "We are in King's Cross you say? I think that if you decided not to go back, you would be able to... let's say... board a train."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And where would it take me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"On," said Dumbledore simply. "Do not pity the dead, Harry. Pity the living, and above all, those who live without love. By returning, you may ensure that fewer souls are maimed, fewer families are torn apart. If that seems to you a worthy goal, then we say good-bye for the present."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell me one last thing," said Harry, "Is this real? Or has this been happening inside my head?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dumbledore beamed at him, and his voice sounded loud and strong in Harry's ears even though the bright mist was descending again, obscuring his figure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course it is happening inside your head, Harry, but why on earth should that mean it is not real?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry chooses to return to life and feigns his death. Voldemort calls for a truce at Hogwarts and displays Harry's body, offering to spare the defenders if they surrender. Neville, however, pulls the Sword of Gryffindor out of the Sorting Hat and beheads Nagini, rendering Voldemort mortal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You won't be killing anyone else tonight," said Harry as they circled, and stared into each other's eyes, green into red. "You won't be able to kill any of them ever again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I brought about the death of Albus Dumbledore!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You thought you did," said Harry, "but you were wrong. Yes, Dumbledore is dead," said Harry calmly, "but you didn't have him killed. He chose his own manner of dying, chose it months before he died, arranged the whole thing with the man you thought was your servant."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What childish dream is this?" said Voldemort, but still he did not strike, and his red eyes did not waver from Harry's.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Severus Snape wasn't yours," said Harry. "Snape was Dumbledore's. That wand still isn't working properly for you because you murdered the wrong person. Severus Snape was never the true master of the Elder Wand. He never defeated Dumbledore. Dumbledore's death was planned between them! Dumbledore intended to die, undefeated, the wand's last true master! If all had gone as planned, the wand's power would have died with him, because it had never been won from him!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Voldemort's voice shook with malicious pleasure. "I stole the wand from its last master's tomb! I removed it against the last master's wishes! Its power is mine!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Elder Wand recognized a new master before Dumbledore died, someone who never even laid a hand on it. The new master removed the wand from Dumbledore against his will, never realizing exactly what he had done, or that the world's most dangerous wand had given him its allegiance..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The true master of the Elder Wand was Draco Malfoy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But you're too late," said Harry. "You've missed your chance. I got there first. I overpowered Draco weeks ago. I took his wand from him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So it all comes down to this, doesn't it?" whispered Harry. "Does the wand in your hand know its last master was Disarmed? Because if it does... I am the true master of the Elder Wand."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Avada Kedavra!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Expelliarmus!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry defeated Voldemort. His body lays discarded on the ground as everyone cheers as everyone gathers in celebration. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one really knew what to say. They just watched the defeat of Voldemort, the monster of their constant nightmares, and yet so many revelations came about. Lies and secrets are revealed. It was always apparent that they would win, since being told by Severus Snape that they won. But watching how they did it, just doesn’t seem real. It seemed like some far fetched story. Everything ending after months of searching for unknown objects with an unplanned final battle at a school where children attend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How many people died?” Kingsley asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This battle alone, over 80,” Severus responded. “During the second war, 253. That's not including those who were tortured or permanently hospitalized due to damage.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about me, what happens to me now. I'm a Horcrux. In order for Voldemort to be defeated, I also have to die.” Harry asked? It looked like he was about to get up right at this moment and throw himself out of a window. However, Ron and Hermione were both holding on to him, whether because they were concerned over what he was about to do or because they were still experiencing aftershock from watching him walk to his death. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not necessarily. So before you do something idiotic, well more idiotic than you already have done, listen to what I have to say.” Severus said sternly as he talked directly to Harry. ‘You don’t have to die, only a part inside of you has to. I’m sure if you all put your heads together for once, you might find a way around the whole dying thing and merrily destroy the Horcrux. If not just get yourself killed. At least you know you will survive it.” Severus said indifferently with a shrug of his shoulders. Resulting in his wife hitting him on the arm giving him a pointed look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you know Dumbledore?” Sirius asked furiously. The man sighed wearily before answering honestly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suspected but I wasn’t positive.” He admitted as he popped another lemon drop into his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How could you keep something like this from us. From him?” Sirius asked, upset not only at the man in question but the whole situation his godson has found himself in. He was there when Harry was born and was the next person to hold him after his parents of course. He promised his mom; Dorea Potter on her deathbed that he would look after James for her. He failed, but that doesn’t mean he wouldn’t try his damndest to protect Harry. He was his nephew and the closest thing to a son he has. He loves him and will do anything for him, even if that means dying for him. But how do you save the one you love when they might have to die to save the entire wizarding world. Plus said person in the discussion has a hero complex and would willingly sacrifice himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do I tell someone they have to die,” Dumbledore asked. A sob is heard across the room from Molly Weasley ever since watching her son’s death on screen. She has been crying like most of her family but for the most part, it has been quiet until now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fred’s gone.” She whimpered before looking at Hermione and Severus. “Thank you, the both of you. You saved him.” She cried in relief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George was holding onto his twin, his better half, not wanting to let him go. They have always done everything together. Their first steps, to their first prank. To imagine life without the other is a grey world without any laughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Snape because of you we can continue our favourite joke,” Fred said laughing lightly trying to ease the serious tension. George on the other hand did the unthinkable. He stood up and threw himself at Severus. Hugging him so tightly one would wonder if Severus could even breathe. Severus on the other hand was in a transition state of shock and panic. He wasn’t a fan of touching unless it involved his wife. But in his mind having one of the Weasley twins hugging him was like having a red-headed gremlin ripping out his soul. So he did the online thing he could do. He begged for his wife’s assistance before he did something he knew she wouldn’t have approved of. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hermione, get it off,” Severus said in a panic. Then Fred joined in on the hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh look they're hugging you,” Hermione said completely amused. However, her husband seemed to be in quite a bit of distress so she pulled the twins off of him and received her own hug out of the deal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened to our son,” Tonks asked. Her hair turned into a mousy brown. Even Lupin looked slightly dejected, as he held her in his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Teddy is a brilliant child,” Hermione replied happily. “Really clumsy, but brilliant. He didn’t inherit any wolfish traits if you were wondering. He does, however, tend to favour after his mother by sporting an  outrageously bright blue hair.” Making Tonks laugh happily. “He lives with Andromeda but he always stays with the Weasley’s or Harry on alternating Sundays. He is loved and well provided for, considering not having his parents.” She hesitated for a moment before asking; “Would you like to see a picture of him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both Tonks and Lupin looked at one another for a moment before, Lupin shook his head and said; “No, I’d rather not. I think I’d prefer to see him for myself one day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I agree,” Tonks said, brightening up immediately. “We better start practicing then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are you alive, we also just watched you die,” Fleur asked towards Severus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I've been a spy for almost two decades. My death was always evident. Do you really think that I would willingly walk to my death without a backup plan? I created an anti-venom that counteracts the effects of Nagini’s venom. I took it before I was summoned. It was a 50/50 shot that I would survive. I didn’t know that it worked until I woke up in the hospital a week later. “I admit I got lucky, others did not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is no one gonna mention Neville telling You Know Who to suck it and him killing a giant snake,” Ginny asked, looking at her clumsy friend in a new light. The boy who is terrified by Snape, just stood up to the devil incarnate. Where in the world did that come from?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know right, like damn Neville when did you turn into a badass.” Ron joked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You three were too busy saving the school to notice.” And with that everyone broke out into smiles and laughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what happens now?” Arthur asked, as no one quite knew what to do with themselves now.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20: It’s Your Fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what happens now?” Arthur asked, as no one quite knew what to do with themselves now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We go home,” Severus said as he stood up and began accioing all of his belongings to him and his wife.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What're you leaving, you're not gonna stay and help?” Ron asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t our fight, this is yours. We are done fighting. Now it’s time to go home,” Severus explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is up to you guys now to figure out what your next step is,” Hermione said as she too stood up and began collecting themselves for their journey home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you two going to do now? Now that your work is done?” Mrs. Weasley asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess that’s something we are going to have to figure out. Together,” Hermione said as she looked at Severus. Then she made her way to her parents and hugged them. “Goodbye Mom, Dad, I guess in a way you will see me again. One way or another I am here with you. All of you,” She said as she looked at everyone in turn throughout the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Also I’ve left a little parting gift. Consider it an early birthday present Harry,” Hermione said as she replaced the book that held the memories with a small handheld pocketbook. “Everything we brought with us will self-destruct once you view the last memory. Time will also resume once we leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Severus and Hermione moved towards one another and stood in the middle of the room holding hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodluck.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Try not to fuck everything up,” Severus said. Resulting in his wife glaring at him in shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Severus!” She exclaimed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And as they arrived they left in a flash of bright light.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I gotta say this has been the weirdest couple days of my life,” Tonks said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I agree,” Kingsley said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Na, we’ve had weirder,” Ron quipped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes I think we are all aware of that,” Mrs. Weasleys said with her arms crossed over her chest. She still had much she wanted to discuss with her family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess we should watch the last memory,” Harry said, trying to diffuse the upcoming situation. Everyone retook their seats as Dumbledore placed the cube on the memory projecting it for all to see.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At once two people protruded from the cube. One had long flowing red hair and green eyes. While the man beside her had messy hair and a pair of glasses. At once everyone recognized who the two people are. If not from memory then from pictures. It was Lily and James Potter. But they looked younger. Not like their early twenties when they died. They looked to be around 17/18. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello Harry,” James said. Hearing his voice, caused Sirius and Remus to immediately start crying but it wasn’t until lily started talking when Harry joined them with tears streaming down his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know why we are even making this. It’s not like you will ever see this. But I can’t help but hope that one day you will hear the same words,” Lily said with a sideways glance to the man beside her. “We are so proud of you. You accomplished more than what has ever been expected for you. It is scary to know what life might have in store for you. We want you to remember that even though sometimes it can be scary there's still time to be a kid and have fun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For pranks,” James said with a wink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To live life,” Lily corrected with a roll of her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope we will get the chance to be a proper family. Me, your mom, and you. Together. But know that even if this time around things don’t change the way we want. Know that you are not alone. You still have Padfoot, and Moony, hell even an uncle Snape,” James said, running a hand through his hair, messing it up more than it already was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No matter what happens we will always be there looking out for you, in this life or the next. Lily said. She too had tears in her eyes. But she was smiling, the both of them were.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We love you.” They both said in unison. Waving and smiling. They disappeared along with the memory book and the crystal. They were gone but they weren’t really there, to begin with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn now that was one hell of a parting gift,” Ginny said, trying to break the silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea,” Harry said quickly wiping away at his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How the hell are we supposed to top this for your birthday, mate?” Ron said, causing Harry to look up at his friends and his family. Smiling he said jokingly;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea, good luck with that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>6 Years Later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, we won the war against Voldemort. Just a little differently then what was supposed to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The final battle took place on Nov 12th, 1996.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It took only a couple of days to begin gathering the Horcruxes, but it took a bit longer to get into Gringotts to get Hufflepuff’s cup. Once we gathered all of the Horcruxes except for Nagini we destroyed them all at once. Right at the moment when Snape revealed his true loyalties to Voldemort by killing Nagini during one of the death eaters meetings. Snape was able to lower the wards protecting the manor and the Order was able to storm the area and eradicate all threats. In the end Dumbledore, Snape and Harry faced Voldemort. I’m not sure which one of them cast the final spell that ended him but this time around we have a body to prove it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now I’m guessing you are wondering what about the Horcrux inside of Harry. Well, we actually have the thanks of Snape, Hermione, and Lupin for it. They were able to destroy the Horcrux inside of Harry without resulting in his death. Lupin assisted Hermione and Snape due to some discomfort of having the two working alone together but it was a needless worry, the three worked extremely well together and in fact, some might say they were on the verge of becoming friends.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s what happened during the golden trio’s sixth year but what about their Fifth year?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, Mad-eye and Tonks were able to prove that Umbridge sent the dementors after Harry. She was sent to Azkaban and thankfully never graced the halls of Hogwarts again. So for the post of Defence of the Dark Arts position went to Remus Lupin. Due to popular demand by the students when asked, Lupin was reinstated onto the staff despite his furry little problem. Which isn’t that much of a problem anymore thanks to Snape who created a cure. Dumbledore’s army wasn’t needed but was still created as the school’s new defence club, which is still running after all of these years despite Voldemort’s fall. Before their sixth year began Kingsley was able to prove Sirius’ innocence and his first act of newfound freedom was to pay a visit to the Dursley’s and have a little chat with them, then he made his way to Hogwarts as the Defense teacher while Snape continued with potions.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks to our favourite time travellers;”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The ministry was never overrun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hogwarts never fell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But lives were still lost.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mad-eye still died, he lost his life in the final battle, but no other Order members perished. Dumbledore was severely injured in the battle but he still has a few years left to live if not another decade. There were still attacks on muggles and several influential wizarding members but nowhere as severe as what we were once told.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now what happened to everyone locked in Grimmauld place all those years ago?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The golden trio graduated from Hogwarts. Harry made it as an Auror and is in fact partnered with Tonks. Ron is also working in the Ministry but in a consulting division as a strategist. He is amazing at it. Hermione first went into the ministry for a couple of years working in law and the magical creatures regulation department but now she is working as a forensic archaeologist. Spending her days analyzing artifacts lost to time. Ginny is working a career as a professional quidditch player while Fred and George made their joke shop as planned. Dumbledore is still headmaster, however, once their seventh year was up, Professor Snape quit and no one has really heard from him since. He is apparently travelling around the world. We do hear about his newest creations though in the prophet every now and then. Neville became the new Herbology professor, while Remus and Sirius now work the joint Defense position.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fleur and Bill got married. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are happy and their family is also complete again after Percy came crawling back begging for their forgiveness.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now it's 2001.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lupin and Tonks have had little Teddy just as planned. However, he doesn’t know it yet but he is about to be a big brother. Tonks is currently pregnant with a girl, I think they are planning on asking Hermione to be the godmother. Everyone is in good health and on their way to expanding their families. Ginny and Harry got together and are going strong. Ron has decided to play his hand as a bachelor while Sirius is just not yet ready to settle down. I doubt he ever will. He is firmly content as being the Uncle to the group and he does enjoy entertaining any new babies that come around as Padfoot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hermione and Snape, you ask? Well, we never heard from them again after they travelled back to their timeline, so I’m assuming we did something right. But if you mean our Hermione and Snape they are doing pretty good. In fact, rumour has it that Snape came back to Britain a couple of months ago, we will see for sure at the monthly order meeting coming up next month. However, my gut is telling me it's true since a couple of weeks ago Hermione stopped by and mentioned that she ran into an old friend at the bookstore. She seemed pretty happy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s funny how things come around isn’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And that mom and dad, is everything you have missed.” Harry Potter said as he was stretched out in front of the graves of his lost parents. It has taken several years but he finally was able to catch his parents up on everything they have missed. All was well, now that the dust has settled. It has been one crazy life, it would make an even better story don’t you think.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks so much to everyone who has reads this story in it's entirety. Please comment and let me know what you think. I didn't have a beta reader for this so I would love to have other opinions on this story.<br/>Let me know if there are other prompts you would like me to do.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>